If We Actually Met -(DISCONTINUED)- I'm sorry
by Oni Makai
Summary: Hello everyone. My name is Oni Makai and Welcome to my very first fanfic. Now, I've read a lot of pairings on and all of them are pretty interesting. So here I am, about to create my own personal pairing of my two favorite people: Fang from Boboiboy and Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid. That's my question: What if Fang and Miku actually met..? I hope all of you enjoy it! -Oni Makai-
1. Chapter 1

**Fang starts his day, as usual today. But what he doesn't know, is what is about to happen to him and two other classmates of his.**

Chapter 1: I'm Moving..?

May 27th, 2016. Rintis Island,

It was a peaceful morning at Rintis Island. Birds were singing, the sun shining brightly... All of a sudden, an alarm clock sounded off.

At a certain abandon mansion, a teenage boy woke up and sat up on his bed. "All right... time to go to school." He said to himself in a sleepy tone, turned off the alarm clock lazily and got out of bed.

_Fang's Introduction_

Hi everyone. My name is Fang, and I go to Rintis Island High. I'm just an average, everyday normal 15 year-old boy. Only with 'Shadow Manipulation' powers...

I start my day as follows: I wake up, go take a shower and brush my teeth, get dressed, have breakfast and go to school. It's my everyday routine to be honest and not a single thing has changed.

At school, I always get the third highest mark in my class. Because, let's be honest, who even dares steal away Ying and Yaya's top spot..? I wouldn't.

_End of Fang's Introduction_

After his monologue, Fang arrived at his school: Rintis Island High School. As he entered the school grounds, he inhaled the fresh air and went into the building and walked towards his class: Class 3 Amanah.

But before he could enter through the classroom door, "Hey Fang..!"

When Fang turned, a vein appeared on his right temple. "Ugh, this guy again..." he said silently. It was everyone's favorite, popular, teenage superhero: Boboiboy. "Good morning, Fang. What's up..?" the orange capped boy asked him, but Fang ignored him.

"*sigh* its' okay if you don't wanna greet me back, since we're already friends." "Friends..? Don't get the wrong idea. I will prove to everyone that I'm better than you, Boboiboy!" Fang yelled loudly.

That's right... Even after all the things that had happened the past years, Fang still wants to prove to everybody he's the very best.

"Couldn't you give it a rest..? We've been rivals since we were in 5th grade. Can't you just let it go already?" Boboiboy pointed out. "No! I won't until I do!" Fang refused.

"Whatever..." "Morning guys..!" someone else greeted them both. Both of them turned to the voice and saw, "Morning, Gopal..! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. What about you Fang..?" "Ugh, I don't have time to talk with you two morons..." Fang ignored the Indian boy's question and entered the classroom. "Hey, it's not nice to call people 'morons'. You, of all people, should know that Fang." Boboiboy advised him.

"Whatever. Don't bother if you don't want to be called a dunderhead..." Fang told them both and sat at his desk. "Hah... How do people even get around so easily..? He's such a narcissist!" Gopal commented and sat at his desk, which was just left of Boboiboy's.

Just then, the teacher entered the classroom. "Students, stand up. Good morning, Teacher Papa..!" Yaya Yah, the class rep and head prefect greeted, and so did the other students.

"True Greetings, everyone..! Sit down." The teacher ordered them. "Do all of you know what period it is now..?" Teacher Papa asked them an easy-to-answer question. "Umm, right now it's Math. Why do you ask, Teacher?"

"He he... Do you all remember what we did last week?" he asked another question. "Hmm... First was a quiz about Pythagoras Theorem, then a Math puzzle. What else..?"

"Aha, then do you remember what we did the week before last week..?" Teacher Papa asked another question. "Hmm... Oh yeah..! Now I remember, the week before that we had mid-semester test. What about it, Teacher Papa?" Boboiboy answered him.

"If you don't remember, then I shall tell you!" "Oi, just tell us already." Fang said in a displeased tone. "Very well... The truth is, today is the day your test results will be revealed!" he yelled out loud.

"WHAT!?" all of them said simultaneously. "Oh no..! How did we forget?" Gopal asked in a panicky tone. "I've no idea... Since when—"

"Enough small talk, time for the results..! The one with the third highest mark is..." "We already know who it is. It's me—"

"Boboiboy..!" Teacher Papa announced, causing Fang and the others to gape out of surprise. "B... Boboiboy..?" "M-Me..? No way!" the orange capped boy stood up and went to receive his test paper. "Awesome..!" he cheered in delight.

"He... He took my rank. Dang it..!" he whispered angrily. "Second place goes to..." While the second place was about to be announced, Yaya and Ying were glaring at each other.

"Uh-oh... If one gets second place—"

"Hmm, the whole planet will die in their hands." Boboiboy added to Gopal's sentence. "Ying and Yaya..! Both of them are tied at second place." Teacher Papa informed them. "Wh-What..?" Yaya and Ying said in surprise and went to receive their test results.

"H-How did..?" "Our performance dropped that much..?" both girls sounded disappointed and became all gloomy all of a sudden. "Well that was quick change in mood..." Boboiboy commented to himself. "And now... For the one who got the highest mark goes to..."

While it was about to be announced, the whole class became silent. All of them wanted to know, who is no.1 in class? "The student who has the highest mark is—" "Me..! Hahahaha! Thank you, thank you!" Gopal interrupted the teacher's sentence.

"Huh, Gopal..?" all of them asked simultaneously. "Oi, since when did I say it was you? You got the lowest mark, Gopal s/o Kumar!" Teacher Papa yelled angrily and slammed his test results on his desk.

"T-Ten percent only..? All of them are only 10%? I'll be dead if my father sees this!" he said in fear. "Hmmph, interrupt me again. Right, the one with the highest mark is..."

Once again, the classroom became silent. "Fang..! Everyone, give a big round of applause to your classmate." Teacher Papa announced, while everyone cheered and clapped for him. "M-Me..? Y-You gotta be kidding me!"

Fang quickly stood up and ran towards Teacher Papa and swiped all his test results. "All of them... Are 100% right?" Fang mumbled to himself.

"Congratulations, young one. You have done me proud..." Teacher Papa congratulated him and shook his hand. Still shocked, Fang walked towards his desk while gazing upon his test results. Then,

"Finally..! I've became more popular than Boboiboy!" he cheered to himself and cackled like an idiot. "There goes his narcissism..." Boboiboy commented and continued to read his Math book.

At recess,

As the school bell rang, all the students of Rintis Island High exited their classes and went to the cafeteria. Fang, on the other hand, was walking towards his favorite table at the cafeteria, the dining table beside the window. But before he could get there, two familiar figures appeared before him.

It was Ying and Yaya. "Hi Fang..." both girls greeted him. "Oh, h-hi... What do you guys want?" he asked in a shaky tone. 'I'm dead..! They must be here to kick my butt for stealing their rank...'

"We're here to..." At this point, Fang had already passed the point where he's about to faint.

"We're here to congratulate you, no.1 student." Ying and Yaya said simultaneously. "W-What..?" "What do you mean by 'what'? It's supposed to be that way, right?" Yaya pointed out logically.

"No, I mean... You guys aren't angry?" "Angry? For what..?" Ying asked curiously. "I stole your spot. Shouldn't you guys be angry?"

"Why would we be angry..?" "Yeah... C'mon, that rivalry was a long time ago. It was about time we just let bygones be bygones." Ying and Yaya answered his question. "Besides, you deserve it... You said you wanted to prove you're better than Boboiboy, right?"

"Hah..? Um..." "It's okay if you don't want to thank us...' Yaya said softly. "N-No..! T-Thank you, Ying, Yaya... Congratulations on getting second place then..." "Thanks..!" both of them said happily in sync and left him.

"Huh, I thought they were gonna murder me... Thank goodness." He said to himself, feeling relieved that he escaped the jaws of death itself and started to eat his lunch.

Moments later,

After recess ended, Fang stood up from his seat and walked back to his class but then someone called him. It was one of his classmates, Amar Deep.

"Hmm? What is it, Amar..?" "I was from the headmistress' office. She said she wants to see you there right now." The Indian teen informed him. "The headmistress..? Why?"

"I don't know. You better get there quick..." "Okay, thanks Amar." He thanked the spectacle wearing Indian teen and went to go see the headmistress. At the office,

Fang slowly approached the door that leads to the headmistress' office and knocked three times. "Come in..." a muffled voice ordered him. So without hesitating, Fang opened the door and entered the office.

"You wanted to see, ma'am..?" he asked in a respectful tone. "Yes. Please, sit down Fang..." the headmistress offered him to take a seat.

"I'm fine standing up, thank you..." Fang declined politely. "Very well... I've heard you got the highest mark in class, is that true?" she asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah, that's right... But if you're asking if I cheated, then you're wrong. I didn't cheat..." Fang gave her a straight answer and a fact. "Of course you wouldn't cheat... Besides, I know who cheats at test and who doesn't just by looking at them."

"So, is there a reason why you called me here..?" Fang asked the elderly woman. "Of course, but we have to wait for two more guests to arrive." The headmistress told him to be patient.

"Two more..?" On cue, both of them heard three knocks coming from the door. Then, two familiar faces entered the office.

"Huh, Ying and Yaya..?" "Eh, Fang..?"

""What are they doing here?"" all of them asked simultaneously. "There's reason as to why I called all of you here."

"What is it, ma'am..?" "All of you will be moving to another country... The three of you." She informed the three teens, which made them silent. "Move..?" "To another country..?" the three of them repeated.

"For what purpose, ma'am..?" "The three of you showed very promising results these past years. So as a reward, I'm transferring the three of you to different schools." The headmistress answered honestly.

"Since both Ying and Yaya are tied with second highest marks, both of you will be moving to the same school as each other." She added and gave the three of them a piece of paper.

"What's this?" "Airplane tickets... As I said before, all of you are going to move to different countries. And don't worry, the school will pay for all the expenses to move your things to your new homes." She added again and sat back at her comfy chair.

"How long will we stay there..?" Fang asked with a serious expression. "You will be staying at those countries until you finish studying..."

"You mean... Will be staying there for three years!? Why?" "I've already told you. It's a reward for all your efforts in studying here." The headmistress answered honestly and stood up from her seat.

"Your flights leave the day after tomorrow, so all of you better start packing the moment you get back home." She advised them. "O-Okay... Thank you, headmistress." Both girls thanked her and left the room.

Fang took a last stare at the headmistress before leaving the office, feeling somewhat angry.

At the abandon mansion,

Fang opened the door to his bedroom and threw his schoolbag beside his bed. He then jumped and landed on the bed, feeling all hollow inside.

"Am really going to leave this mansion..?" he started to talk to himself. "Why is this even happening, on the day I finally proved to the school I'm better than Boboiboy? What misfortune..." he sighed in disappointment.

'It is to congratulate you for showing promising results all these years, studying at Rintis Island High School.' He remembered what the headmistress told him.

"There must be something more than just because of a few good grades... But I don't know what to think up of. *sigh* I might as well just go with the flow." Fang said to himself and started packing his stuff.

"Wherever this ticket takes me... I hope it's a better place than this island." He whispered and continued to pack his things. Not gonna lie, he sounds pretty angry. Somehow...

To be continued...

**Please leave a comment below. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, Fang finally sets course for his new home. Since he's going to another country, just expect a lot of foreign languages in this chapter. I promise I won't put too much of that in future chapters. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Where the Hell am I!?

Two days later, May 29th,

On Sunday, Fang woke up earlier than usual due to his flight that will leave in the next 5 ½ hours. He just sat there on his bed, thinking...

But before we could even hear his thoughts, he stood up and went to take a shower. He's taking a bath actually... He's pretty much taking his time thinking.

"Should I go or should I stay..?" he questioned himself again. Fang was still hesitating about his decision about leaving his mansion. 'Whatever... At least I won't get to see that guy ever again! My mind will finally be at peace.'

Fang then proceeds to finish bathing and exit the bathroom. After that he wore his usual attire: his gloves, grey vest, long black pants, shoes and not forgetting his glasses. "Alright... Where am I supposed to go exactly? Oh right, the airport."

Fang carried his luggage downstairs and continued to conjure his ride. "Okay, let's see if I still got it. 'Shadow Eagle'..!" he yelled out loud.

Moments later, Fang's shadow stretched out and transformed into a giant black eagle with red eyes. "Heh, I've still got it in me after all. 'Shadow Eagle', to Rintis Island Airport... Go!" he ordered the shadow beast and flew as fast as it could to Fang's destination.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the airport and landed at its entrance. "Thank you. I'll call you again whenever I need you again..." Fang thanked his shadow beast and entered the building, while it reverts back into his shadow on the ground.

Inside,

Thousands of people were around the place. Adults, children, the elderly... The airport was just full of busy people.

"I... Didn't think that there were gonna be this many people at this place." Fang noted to himself while adjusting his glasses. "You should've..." a familiar voice replied.

When Fang turned, he saw Ying, Yaya and their family members behind him. "The holidays begin tomorrow, it's normal for people to be at the airport to get on an early day-off." Ying pointed out logically.

"Hmm, I guess you're right about that... So, where are you both off to?" Fang asked the girls curiously. "The both of us are going to move to Shanghai, China... But I don't think it's the right place for me. I don't even know proper Chinese." Yaya said in a worried tone.

"It's okay Yaya... I promise that I'll teach you how to speak Chinese once we get there, does that sound good?" the young Chinese girl reassured her with a smile.

"Okay, thank you Ying... What about you Fang? Where are you moving to, exactly..?" the pink-hooded teen decided to ask him the same question. "To be honest... I don't know where I'm going. All that's written on this ticket is a bunch of scribbles... It looks Chinese, but it sounds a bit off." Fang explained to both girls and lend them his ticket.

"From Malaysia to Zháhuǎng, Mi... Mizuho ka I-do? What kind of place is that?" Ying tried to translate the words on his ticket.

"I've never heard of a place called Mizuho ka I-do... Maybe it's somewhere around the North Pole or something." "It's alright... Thanks for trying though." Fang thanked their efforts in helping him. Then, an announcement sounded off.

'Attention to all passengers of MH039. Your flight will be leaving in 30 minutes. Please attend to terminal 17 and have your tickets ready.' The operator said calmly.

"Ah, it looks like my flights about to leave. I'll see you guys never..! Bye." Fang bid farewell, picked up his luggage and ran as fast as he could to terminal 17. "He's a really nice, if we just get to know him a little." Yaya pointed out.

"Yeah... Wait a minute, did he just say 'See you guys never'!? What a jerk!" Ying realized what he just said earlier and pouted angrily. "Let him be, Ying. I'm sure he was just joking..." Yaya tried to cheer her up.

At terminal 17,

Exactly 19 minutes before the airplane took off, Fang arrived at the terminal and handed his ticket to the woman attending there just in time.

"Thank you, sir. We hope that you will have a great time at—" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! Gotta go now, bye..!" Fang interrupted her sentence and kept running towards the plane he's supposed to be in.

Once he got in, he walked down the aisle, placed his luggage in the compartment above his seat and sat beside the window. "Huh... It's a good thing I made it in time. If I didn't..." he stopped his sentence and inhaled for more air. "I would've been left behind."

'Attention to all the passengers of MH039. Please buckle up your seat belt, for your flight will be taking off shortly. Thank you.' the flight attendant informed the passengers. With that said, Fang buckled up and rested his head against his seat. "Looks like this, is gonna be a new start for me..." he whispered to himself before his slowly closed shut. "So... tired..."

7 hours and 43 minutes later,

"Zzz~" "Ano, osoreirimasu..?" a female flight attendant tried to wake up the Chinese teen. "Ugh, wha..? "Mister, you've arrived at your destination." she informed him and helped him to stand up.

Woozily, Fang opened the compartment and grabbed his luggage before exiting his the airplane. "Ugh... Why is my head so dizzy?" he asked himself. But the better question is: How the heck did you sleep for almost 8 whole hours!?

After that, he entered the foreign airport and went to the immigration stand. He was still so sleepy, he heard the person in front of him talking in a funny language. "That must've been some sleep... I can't even make up what he's saying." he commented while rubbing his head to make the dizziness go away.

Once he found the exit, he walked out of the building and inhaled the fresh, crispy air of... wherever he is right now. "*inhales, exhales* This place is so... I don't know why, but my soul feels so much at peace right now." Fang said to himself again, before inhaling the air again. But then, sweat started forming on his head. 'What the..? Did it just hotter or is it just me?' he asked himself in mind.

When he turned, he sees someone and decided to ask him a question. "Haa~ It feels so good to finally be at my favorite country..!" "Um, excuse me?" Fang called the boy, who was surprisingly the same age as him. "Yes..?"

"Can I ask you something..? Which country is this place? I kinda dozed off in the plane for awhile." he asked the stranger, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Is that so..? Well, you're in luck my friend. We are in the 'Land of the Rising Sun'." "What..?"

"To be precise, we're Sapporo, Hokkaido! Japan's fourth-largest city." the boy answered his question with a smile. That said, Fang's eyes widened and he dropped his luggage. "NOOOOOOO~!" he yelled out in regret. On the other hand, the boy just stared at him awkwardly. "Um, okay... I'll leave it to you then. See you around, stranger." he bid farewell and called a cab.

Moments later,

At the bus stop, Fang sat there just thinking to himself. "'Why the heck did the headmistress send me to Japan!? Couldn't she at least send to someplace that I could at least understand its language..?' Haa~ What misfortune..." he whispered silently, feeling disappointed.

But then, something appeared at the corner of his eye. "Hmm..?" When he turned to his left, Fang's eyes widen in surprise. He saw a girl, around 17 years old, with long pink hair and emerald green eyes, approaching the bus station he was at while pulling her luggage. He was mesmerized by her beauty. "Wha... What am I doing? Stop staring, you idiot!" Fang told himself to stop looking at the girl.

All of a sudden, "Konnichiwa." someone greeted him. When he looked up, Fang's heart skipped a beat. It was the girl he was staring at earlier, who was smiling happily right in front of him. "H-Hi..." he greeted back nervously.

"Watashi wa anata ga sakini watashi o mitsumemashita... Mondai wa arimasu ka?" she asked him curiously, even though he has no clue what she's saying. (And yes, I used Google Translate for this. Please don't hate me for it...) "Um, d-do you understand English? I'm a bit clueless when it comes to Japanese." Fang asked with a red tinge on his right cheek.

"English..? Why didn't you say so! Do you understand me now?" the girl suddenly changed languages and asked him another question. "P-Perfect..! Now about your..." "I said, 'I saw you staring at me earlier... Is there a problem?'" the pink haired rephrased her question. "O-Oh, it was nothing! I was just zoning out, that's all." Fang explained to her with blush stains on his cheeks.

The girl proceeded to giggle in delight. "My name's Luka, by the way. Megurine Luka desu." she introduced herself politely. "Luka..? Well, my name is Fang. J-Just call me Fang." he insisted. "Okay, Fang-kun." Luka repeated, which made his heart warm.

"So, where are you off to..? You have someplace to go, right?" Luka asked him, which made something pop into Fang's mind. "Oh right... The headmistress didn't tell me where I should go after I arrive here. What do I—" All of a sudden, Fang's phone rang loudly. Turns out he received a text message from the headmistress herself.

It reads, 'I've almost forgot. When you arrive at Japan, meet a girl named Megurine Luka and ask her where this address is. You'll be alright on your own, right? : Maji Street 6039' "Well, that was convenient... Luka, do you know where this address is?" Fang asked and showed the pink haired Japanese the address on his phone. (Note that this isn't a real address, I just made it up.)

"This address... This address is just left of my neighborhood. We'll get there in no time." Luka pointed out. "Really..?" "Yeah, let's go there together." Luka suggested and stood up, since the bus finally arrived.

"Let's go..!" Fang and Luka cheered and boarded the bus together.

30 minutes later,

The bus both Fang and Luka boarded stopped at a nearby bus station and let them out. "Well, I guess this is our parting point then." Luka said to him, which he responded with a hum. "Just go straight down this road and you'll find your new home there." she gave him instructions to get to his new house.

"Oh, okay... Hey, um, Luka-san..." "Yes..?" Luka responded quickly. "Thanks for showing the way. It really helped me a lot..." Fang thanked her, trying to sound modest. "Mondainai. Jyaa, mata ne..." Luka bid farewell and started to walk away from him. "Y-Yeah, see you later." he replied and walked down the road of Maji Street.

After walking several blocks, Fang found a house that has a sign with his name written on it. "I guess this is the place..." Fang said to himself and walked towards the front door. He then used the key that he received from the headmistress the day after he got the tickets, to open the door of his new home.

Inside, Fang walked in and turned on the lights of his new found home. Unlike his old mansion, this place had decent furniture and a fine atmosphere. "Nice... Didn't know the school could even afford all this stuff." Fang pointed out and approached the kitchen/dining area. His new home even had utensils and a working refrigerator. But once he opened it,

"They bought me new stuff, but not food... Typical." he said in disappointment and closed the fridge. "Looks like I have to go buy food, if I'm to survive Japan." Fang said to himself, grabbed his wallet and house keys and walked out of his home.

At a nearby supermarket,

Fang was at the food aisle, collecting all sorts of food that he needed. "Canned food, canned fruit, vegetables, soy sauce, chili sauce, eggs, salt, pepper, spices, and everything I need to eat is all here." he listed down and picked the groceries.

As he approached the waiting line, a blonde haired girl bumped into Fang, causing him to drop the groceries. "Koko ni modotte kite, nēchan!" another blonde kid chased after the girl. "Oi, watch where you're going!" Fang yelled angrily. "Ah, g-gomen'nasai..!" "Gomen'nasai~!" the boy apologized with a bow and continued to chase the girl who apologized from a distance. "I'm just having an off day today, really..." he mumbled angrily, picked up his groceries back and walked towards the waiting line.

As time went by, the line grew shorter and shorter, so was Fang's patients. Behind him, were the two kids that bumped into him earlier. Turns out they were also twins. "Nē, otoko wa nēchan ni hashitta koto wa nai nodesu ka?" Un, nani sore tsuite?"

"Anata ga ayamaru hitsuyō ga arimasu, nēchan." the male twin told her. "Naze? Anata wa sudeni watashi wa, Len o shazai kiita." she said in a refusing tone. "Tekisetsu ni, nēchan." "Na— Tondemonai!" she refused even more. But then, girl appeared behind the twins.

The girl had aqua green colored hair that were tied in twintails and wore black, thigh-high boots. She's also wearing a black and green skirt, a grey sleeveless shirt, a green tie and black sleeves. "Rin-chan. Anata ga ayamaru toki, anata ga tekisetsu ni shazai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." the girl advised the female twin named Rin. "Mou... Hai, Miku nēchan." she obeyed and went to pull Fang's jacket, to get his attention.

"Ano... G-Gomen'nasai." Rin apologized and bowed sincerely. Fang turned and sighed before answering, 'Next time watch where you're going, okay..?" he told her with a calm voice.

Rin didn't understand what he'd just said, but Miku knew it was a good sign. But then,

Something crashed through the glass door of the supermarket. "Dare mo, kūki-chū ni te o ire!" a man with a black mask on his face demanded. He had a firearm in both his hands, so everyone obeyed him.

Then, three more masked men entered the supermarket and surrounded everyone there. "Anata! Ima, kyasshurejisuta o sora ni!" the leader of the robbers ordered the woman at the counter. "Oi, oi..." someone tried to get their attention. "Can you rob some other supermarket..? People here are busy buying things for—"

Before he could continue, the robber placed the gun on Fang's head. "Damare to dangan o taberu..." he threatened the Chinese teenager. With a disappointed expression, "*sigh* I hate it when people don't listen..."

In an instant, Fang punched away the man's hand kicked his head. *Bang! Bang! Bang!*

To be continued...

**Cliffhanger..! I had to cut it off here because the internet at my college is pretty weak. Yes, I'm in college right now... I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I'm able to. Please leave a review below..! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang ran into trouble while buying groceries..! Will he be able to get out of it? Also, since Fang's in Japan and there are practically a lot of Japanese characters in here, I'll change the dialogue for the J. characters to English. (That is after he learns proper Japanese...) Enjoy the chapter, Reader-san..!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Your New School

At the supermarket late at night,

Loud gunshots were heard from within the supermarket. Inside, Fang was seen dodging the gunfire and ducking behind the counter.

"Detekuru, okubyōmono..! Watashi wa anata ga hīrō ni naritakatta to omotta." The robber mocked him and started shooting the place where Fang was taking cover. "I don't know what he'd just said, but it's really pissing me off..." he whispered to himself and tried to move to a safer place.

"Anata no ryōhō... Sono senritsu yarō o eru." 'Time to show these bastards who's the boss...' Fang said in thought and made a hand sign.

While the robbers slowly approached the counter, Fang suddenly jumped over it and yelled, "'Shadow Strike'..!" The two robbers were taken by surprise and flew across the building like ragdolls. They're gonna feel that in the morning...

As Fang dashed towards the leader of the robbers, he leaned down to avoid getting shot and manages to kick the firearm out of his hand. Instantly, he side kicked the masked man and punched the lights out of him.

But before he could finish him off, "Sugu soko o teishi..!" When Fang turned to his left, he saw the last robber holding the aqua green haired girl hostage, having the gun near her head.

"Kūki-chū ni te o ire. Ima!" he ordered out of anger. "Miku nee..!" the male twin tried to help, but earned a hard punch to the face. With little options in hand, Fang had no choice but to raise his hands into the air. "Watashi wa anata ga daredearu ka wakaranai... Shikashi, anata wa tsumori watashi ga hoshī mono o watashi ni ataete iru. Ima reji o sora ni!" he demanded Fang to empty the cash register.

"T-Taskete..." she pleaded for help. "Let her go. If you let her go, I'll do whatever you want..." Fang tried to persuade him into freeing the girl. "Anata wa watashi o karakatte iru!?" he yelled in anger and puts his finger on the trigger. What the robber didn't realize were the giant black hands rising from the floor, which everyone else noticed.

"You're not gonna get away with this..." "Nani o matte iru!? Sudeni sore o okonau!" he barked orders at the Chinese teen. "Everything's gonna be alright, okay..?" Fang reassured the captivated girl, which she nodded to slowly.

All of a sudden, a surge of pain struck the robber's leg. Turns out, the blonde girl went and bit his leg, causing him to let go of Miku. With the opportunity in hand, Fang quickly clapped both his hands. With that, both 'Shadow Hands' slammed together, which almost killed the masked man. "Check and mate..." Fang whispered and went to the three siblings.

"Are you three alright..?" he asked them, but they just stood there since they don't understand him. The three then bowed sincerely, and thanked him for saving Miku's life. "Hey, you guys don't have to thank me. It's my job, anyway..." Fang tried to sound modest.

But in his head, Fang was completely oblivious. 'Ha ha, finally the attention I deserve..!'

At a distance, all of them heard police sirens. "Uh-oh... I've gotta go now! See you around." "M-Matte..!" Miku tried to stop him, but Fang bid farewell, picked up his groceries and ran out of the supermarket. "Anatahadare..?" she whispered to herself.

On the way home, Fang was running as fast as he could. 'Well, some day this turned out to be..!' he rambled in his head and jumped over a fence. After a few minutes, Fang finally reached his home. "I guess I have to go into hiding for awhile..."

Three days later,

After the ordeal a few days ago, Fang decided that it's finally time for him to go to his new school.

While he hid himself for three whole days like a hikki-neet, the teenager actually managed to learn a bit of Japanese from the Internet."Okay, time to go to school..." he said while lazily getting up from his bed. After tidying his bed, Fang went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After that, he went back to his bedroom and wore his high school uniform from his previous school. Since he had to to go into hiding, Fang didn't had time to buy a new school uniform.

Calmly, he walked down the steps of the stairs and entered the dining area. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed a bag of bread, a gallon of milk and pour himself a glass. He then placed a slice of bread inside the toaster and pulled down the lever. "The headmistress said that the school is just a 20 minute walk to the east from here... But she didn't really tell me what the school's name is." he pointed out, sat down on a chair and took a sip of his milk.

Without warning, his alarm clock went off. "Crap, I'm gonna be late..!" he said under his breath and stood up from his chair. When the toaster went off and sent a slice of toast flying, Fang swiped it in mid-air and ran for the door. Once he got out, he locked the door of his home and sets course for his new school. "I have to get there, fast! 'Shadow Speed'..!" he yelled and sped up.

Awhile later,

At a certain school, the school bell started ringing, meaning that class is about to begin. "Crap, crap, crap..!" Fang kept repeating and entered the school building as quickly as he could.

"Second floor, class 1-B! Second floor, class 1-B!" he reminded himself and ran up the stairs while searching for the class he's supposed to be in. Meanwhile at the designated class, "Students, stand up. Ohayo, sensei..!" the class rep greeted the homeroom sensei and so did the other students.

"Ohayo, minna. Please sit down..." the homeroom sensei allowed the students to sit down. "Now before I start class, we will be having a transfer student attending our class." he informed all them, which made the students start whispering to each other. All of them, except for a familiar aqua green haired girl.

She was just looking out of the window, thinking to herself with a smile. "'Everything's gonna be alright, okay..?' I really want to meet him again. But I don't know his name, or where he lives... Mmph, this sucks!"

"Actually, he should've been here by now... Has anyone seen—" All of a sudden, the homeroom door slid open and a familiar face appeared. "I... I'm sorry that I'm late, sensei!" It was Fang, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "You're lucky that you're still a junior here... I hope you don't repeat the same mistake again." the sensei gave him a warning.

"G-Gomen'ne..." Fang apologized and bowed in respect. "Alright. Now, write your name on the chalkboard and introduce yourself to the class..." "Okay." he answered blankly and picked up a piece of chalk place at the chalkboard.

After that,

"My name is Fang and I'm from Rintis Island High School. Pleasure to meet all of you." Fang introduced himself while speaking fluent Japanese and bowed respectfully.

"Alright. You can go sit behind Hatsune-san over by the window there." the sensei pointed at the desk and sat back down. Fang responded with a nod and started walking towards his desk.

While Miku was gazing out of the window, she notices someone approaching her and turned to look who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise to see guy who saved her life: Fang. 'I-It's him...! It's actually him!' she said in her thoughts in happy tone. Fang just walked passed her and didn't even bother to look. He just wants to sit at his desk and learn the subject the sensei is currently teaching, which was Mathematics.

Awhile after a few periods, the school bell rang, signalling the whole school that it's time for recess. So Fang stood up from his seat and exited the homeroom alone. "*stomach grumbling* Oh man... I'm so hungry. Where's the cafeteria in this place?" he asked himself while holding his stomach.

But then, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. When he turned, "Hi..!" "Wah! Where did you come from!?" he yelled, slightly surprised. "Don't you remember me? We met before at the supermarket three days ago." the girl in front of him reminded him.

Fang then proceeds to try and remember the incident that happened a few days ago. When the image appeared in his head, "Oh, now I remember... You're that girl that I saved at the supermarket. How are you..?" Fang remembered and greeted her. "So you remember..! That's a relief..." 'What's so relieving about that?' Fang asked himself in thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Miku, Hatsune Miku desu..!" the aqua green haired girl introduced herself. "The name's Fang... Just call me Fang." he told her his name and shook her hand. "Anyway, would you like to go to the Music room with me? I wanna show you something." Miku invited him to come along with her. (You know from a pervs perspective, that sounds kinda suspicious... :3)

"The Music room..? I don't know, I'm pretty hungry..." "Please..? It'll only take a few minutes." Miku tried to persuade him. "Okay, okay... Just make it quick." "Alright, follow me then..!" Miku told him to follow her and lead him to the third floor. When they got there,

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me..?" Fang asked her, sounding curious. "You'll see." Miku responded to his question and opened the door of the Music Room. As they entered the dark room, "Why is it so dark in here..? Miku, can you turn on the—"

But when the lights flickered on, *Pop! Pop!* "Surprise~!" a pair of familiar twins with party poppers appeared in front of them, but Fang just made a confused expression on his face. "Um, what is this for exactly?" he asked still a bit confused.

"It's a 'Thank You' party, silly. You did saved my life the other day, so I thought that me and my siblings should do this much to thank you..!" Miku explained to him in a cheerful tone. "Ne, ne, what's your name?" the blonde girl asked him. "It's Fang..." he answered calmly. "Then, can I call you Fang nii-san?" "Um, sure..?" he answered, still confused. "So, do you like it..?" Miku asked with curious eyes, waiting for his response.

"Well, it's cute and all... But—" Fang stopped his sentence when he spotted something familiar. Just a few feet away from where he was standing, on a table full of food, he saw his all time favorite food: The Red Carrot Donut.

"A Red Carrot Donut..!" he yelled all of a sudden, ran towards the table and swiped one donut. "Best 'Thank You' party ever..." he finally answered and took a bite of it. "Thank you for the praise, Fang-kun. Can I call you that..?" "What..? Oh yeah, yeah, sure." Fang answered blankly and continued to eat the magnificent taste of the pastry.

"Oh, I forgot... Who're you guys?" Fang remembered and pointed at both the twins. "My name is Len, Kagamine Len. And this is my older twin sister, Kagamine Rin." the male twin named Len introduced himself and his sister. "Nice to meet you both. The name's Fang..." he told the male twin his name and shook his hand. "Anyway, this is the Music room... So, is there a Music Club in this school?"

"Of course..! The three of us are actually the members of the club. Why do you ask?" Miku explained to him. "I wanna join in."

"Wha— R-Really?" "Sure. I'm basically the only musical person at my old school, so why not?" he replied nonchalantly and stuffed his mouth with another donut. "So, can I join..?" "O-Of course you can..! But our club manager isn't here yet so—"

Without warning, the club room door slid open and someone fell on the way in. "Itai..." the girl whispered in pain, with lots of paper flying around the room. "Luka-san, are you alright?" Miku asked worriedly, and went to help her up with Rin. "Yeah... I'm just a little sore from falling." the familiar voice answered.

"Wait a minute... That voice. L-Luka..?" "Eh, Fang-kun..?"

"What are you doing here?" both of them asked each other with curious eyes.

Awhile later,

"Um, how is it that you both know each other?" Miku asked them. "Fang-kun and I met the day he arrived at Sapporo. He was a bit funny when first talked though..." Luka remembered, giggling when she did.

"D-Don't say it like that..!" the Chinese teen started to blush slightly. "Ne... I heard that you saved Miku's life the other day, is that true?" "Fang nii-san did and he was awesome..! There was shooting, kicking and he punched them liked this!" Rin explained and punched Len's shoulder. "Ow..! Why did you hit me for, nee-chan!?" he said angrily and rubbed his shoulder.

"*giggles* Well, I'm glad all of you are safe. And thank you for protecting my students, Fang-kun..." Luka thanked him and bowed slightly. "A-Ah, no need to thank me..! It's my job after all, ha ha..." Fang laughed nervously.

"Now, regarding your application..." "Hmm..? Oh yeah, I want to join the Music Club. If you have room for one more, that is." Fang responded to her question. "There's always room for everyone in the Music Club. Here you go..!" Luka said to him and gave him a piece of paper. "Just sign your name on the list and you'll be one of us in no time."

This made Fang smile widely. "Arigato..!" he thanked them and quickly wrote his name. 'I guess living here won't be so bad, after all...' he said in mind.

To be continued...

**So, did you like this one? I know if this one sounds a bit off in some scenes because I was writing this chapter in a hurry. Leave a review if you'd like. Until, the next chapter, I hope enjoyed this one. -Oni Makai-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang has finally made a few friends on his first day at school. But what will happen to him and his friends in this chapter..? Let's go and find out, shall we? Ikimashou!**

Chapter 4: The Return of an Old Enemy

Several days later, Sunday, 4th June

After adapting to his new lifestyle, Fang finally knows the ups and downs of his new found home. He even bought a dark purple colored skateboard, so that he could get around the town more quickly.

But in his bedroom, however, "'Zzz~" Fang was sleeping soundly on his bed, snoring loudly. 'Ohayo, Fang-kun~!' a familiar voice sounded from his home computer. It was Hatsune Miku, Fang's classmate and club partner, trying to wake him up but Fang didn't even bother open his eyes. 'Mmph... Wake up already, lazy brains!' she yelled out angrily, but he didn't respond. 'Nothing's working... Hmm, maybe this?'

Without warning, the sound of brass cymbals sounded off loudly. This caused Fang to jump and fall out of bed, which was pretty funny. "Itai... What the heck was that!?" 'Ohayo, Fang-kun~!' Miku repeated her morning greeting. "Miku..? What the heck was that for!?" he yelled in an angry, sleepy tone, with his eyes still closed shut.

'Did you forget already..? Luka-san said that we're having our 12th club activity at NicoNico Cafe, remember?' the aqua green colored haired girl reminded him. "Of course I remember, but can't you just give me 10 more min—" Miku then started banging the brass cymbals again, interrupting Fang's sentence. "Okay, okay, I'm going already!" he tried to yell as loud as he could, swiped his towel and ran for the bathroom.

At NicoNico Cafe,

Miku, the twins and Luka were sitting at a table beside the window, waiting for Fang to arrive while enjoying their favorite beverages they've ordered. But on cue, the entrance door bell rang and someone walked towards their table. It was Fang.

"Sorry I'm late, guys..." Fang apologized for his late arrival and yawned sleepily. "It's alright, Fang-kun. So, how are you today?" Luka asked him. "Not so good... Thanks to Miku's wake up call, I feel like a half-boiled egg." Fang described his mood. "I had to..! It was almost time for the club activity to begin, so I just pressed a random icon in your computer." Miku gave him an explanation.

"H-Hold up..! How can you press an icon on the screen of my computer— Did you break into my house!?" Fang started to suspect Miku of breaking into his home. "N-No, of course not!"

"Ahem..! If both of you are finished with your 'explanation', can we continue on with our club activity?" Luka interrupted both Fang and Miku's quarrel. "Today, we are here to carry out an activity that was given by the principal himself." Luk announced.

"Now that you've mentioned it... I've never seen the principal before. What's he like..?" Fang asked his friends curiously. "Really..? Well, he's very well-known at school. How could you not notice him?"

"Forget it. So, what did he told us to do?" "The principal told us to go here and wait for someone, but he didn't say who exactly." Luka informed her students. But then, the entrance bell rang and someone approached their table. "Ohayo, minna..!" the stranger greeted them. It was a tall man with blue hair and was wearing an unusual attire with a blue scarf.

"Eh, Kaito nii-san..? What are you doing here?" Rin asked him curiously. "Huh, Nii-san..?" "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. This is Shion Kaito, our older brother." Len introduced their brother to Fang.

"Pleasure to meet you, new member..!" "Right... The name's Fang, by the way." the Chinese teen introduced himself to the blue haired man and shook hands. "Why are you here, Kaito nii-san? I thought you had something important to do." Miku asked him.

"It is..! You see, yesterday I met your principal and he said to take you guys to his office." Kaito explained to them. "The principal's office..? But today's a Sunday, no one's at school right now." "Mou..! I don't wanna go to school!" Rin complained.

"No, not the school's office. He means his other office where he works part time." "Part time..? You guys didn't say he has a part time job." Fang pointed out. "This is weird... Kaito-san, show us the way." Luka gave him orders. "Aye aye..!" Without hesitating, all of them stood up from their table and followed Kaito.

20 minutes later,

"There it is, the place where your principal told us to go..!" Kaito said to the group and pointed at a certain building. "That is one big building..! What's it called, Kaito nii-san?" Rin asked with her eyes full of curiosity. "It's called..! C... Cu... C-Curry-P Ton Flutter Media Inc!" Kaito tried to pronounce the sign.

"Curry-P Ton..?" "Flutter Media..?" Miku, her siblings and Luka tried to make sense of what Kaito just said. "That's... A very anonymous name, to be honest." Luka tried to sound polite. "Guys... It's pronounced, 'Crypton Future Media'." Fang corrected their pronunciation. All of them then said, 'Oh...' at the same time.

"So... Why did the principal tell you to lead us here?" "I dunno. He said he wanted to see all of us, but I'm not sure why." the blue haired man answered Miku's question honestly. "Well, whatever the reason is, we'll find out once we get to see him. Let's go, everyone..!" "Hai..!" everyone, except Fang, cheered and walked right into the building.

Meanwhile, about 4500km away from Earth, a familiar-looking red battleship appeared out of nowhere. 'Sir. We have arrived at planet Earth as you commanded.' "Excellent..." an even familiar voice sounded and sat back at the cockpit. It was Ejo Jo!

'Sir, may I ask why we are returning to Earth?' the on-board AI asked its master. "Oh, no reason. I'm just stopping by... To pay the planet a beating of a life time." the box-headed alien answered in a menacing tone and cracked his knuckles. 'Is it because of the children..? If so, why Japan?' "If I am to conquer this planet, I might as well start someplace free of children. Isn't that obvious..?"

'Of course, sir.'

Back to the group, Fang and the others were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their call. "He sure is taking his time..." "There's nothing we can do. Our principal is the President of this building... He must really busy with important work." Miku pointed out to the Chinese teen.

"And another thing... How come you guys never told the principal was the President of a famous music company!?" Fang asked in an angered tone. "We didn't know he was..! Besides, we shouldn't stick our noses into someone else's business." Len added. Before Fang could say another word, the door to the principal's office opened. "The President will be seeing you now."

With that, the six teens entered the office and stood in front of the principal's work table. "Ah, so all of you have arrived. I was afraid you weren't going to show." the man at the desk said to them and turned his attention to the group.

"So this is the Music club of my school, correct..?" he asked them, which they answered with nods. "No need to be frightened, just speak." the principal reassured them. "Okay... I'm Fang, the new transfer student from Rintis Island High. May I ask what your name is..?" Fang proceeded to ask. "Me..? My name is Hiroyuki Ito, President of Crypton Future Media Inc. Pleasure to meet you, newbie." the man named Hiroyuki greeted him.

Fang blushed a bit and bowed sincerely, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir!"

"Anyway... Why did you call us here, Hiroyuki-san?" Luka decided to ask a serious question. "Right about that... Crypton Future Media Inc., is not doing so great these past few months. Our sales have gone down by 74.2% and it seems no one wants to buy our products anymore." Hiroyuki started.

"That sounds terrible..." "It is... But I think I have a way to fix it." the principal started to tell them his plan. "What is it?" "Would all of you like to become this company's mascot?" Hiroyuki offered to them. All of them were stunned to here this.

"S-Seriously!?" they almost screamed out in disbelief, which the principal nodded calmly. "The Music club has created a lot of amazing songs since the beginning of the school year, so I'm giving all of you a chance to fulfill your dreams." "You mean..? Our dream of becoming the world's greatest band ever?" Miku guessed.

"So... What is your answer?" Hiroyuki waited for their answer. The group was still hesitating to give an answer, but then, "We'll do it." Fang took a step forward and immediately gave him an answer. "Huh? F-Fang-san, why did you—" "To become the world's greatest band ever, huh..? I like that idea. So why not..?" Fang replied with a broad smile. "Fang-san..! Guys, are you—"

"I... I agree with Fang-kun." Miku supported Fang's answer. "Eh!?" "Our dream is to become this planet's greatest band... I-If we want our dreams to become a reality, we have to be brave." "I wanna join Miku nee-chan..! Its way better if we sing songs together, right?" Rin went to Miku and agreed as well.

Luka then cracked a smile and said, "You're right. It would be better if we sing songs together, as a team. I'll be joining my students then." Kaito nodded and joined with the others. "You guys aren't serious, are you?" Len asked, still sounding so hesitant.

"C'mon Len, take a leap of faith here." Fang urged him to join his cause. The others also tried to persuade Len to join in. "Mou, alright, alright..! I'll join you!" he answered with a red face and walked towards the group.

"Well, you heard our answer... We'll make you proud, Hiroyuki-sensei." Fang answered and offered his hand to the principal. "Excellent. I'll see you all again next week at Sapporo Concert Hall. Don't be late..." the principal informed them and shook Fang's hand.

With that, all of them exited the office and walked out of the building.

But then, "What the heck did we just do!?" Len suddenly yelled in disbelief. "I-I don't know..! It felt like we just did something stupid..." Miku pointed out.

"Fang-san, why did you answer him without thinking?" Len demanded an explanation. "I was thinking, you idiot. You guys wanted to be a great band, right..? That's why I answered." Fang answered in a laid back tone. "That's your explanation!?"

"Yup. Besides, it's your dream too, isn't it..?" Fang said to him, finally making Len silent and feel a bit embarrassed. "But still, we're gonna be famous!" Rin pointed out the good news. "Yeah, so don't look at it like a bad thing Len-kun." Miku encouraged the blonde boy.

"Alright..! I'm gonna go buy us some ice cream to celebrate. You guys wait here, alright..?" Kaito told them to stay and went to a nearby supermarket. Len was still unsure, though...

"Don't worry too much... It's all gonna be alright." Fang reassured the male twin, which made him smile calmly. But moments later, a massive shadow was casted above them all of a sudden.

"Eh..? Why did it get darker so suddenly?" "The news never said it would rain today. What's going on?" the others started to get confused. Fang started to get a bad feeling, until he looked up into the sky.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw the all-too-familiar red battleship. "Get back inside..." Fang whispered in a frightened tone. "Um, what did you say Fang-kun..?" "I'm back with the ice cream..! Did I miss anything?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Get back inside, now..!" he ordered them. All of them were surprised to see Fang's change in attitude, but they decided to follow his orders and went back into the building.

"So... He came back for another round, huh?" Fang started talking to himself. He then tightened his gloves, wore his purple jacket and adjusted his glasses.

"If it's a fight he want, it's a fight he'll get..!" Fang yelled and started to emit a dark aura.

To be continued...

**So, did you like this chapter? I'm sorry that I uploaded this one a bit late, though. Write a preview below and do tell me if I made any mistakes in this chapter. Till the next chapter, I hope you like it..!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Round Two, FIGHT!

At the battleship,

'Sir, scanners detect that one of the children is present in this city.' The on-board A.I. informed its master.

"Hmm..? Computer, get a close-up on the target." Ejo Jo ordered and looked carefully onto the screen. What appeared on the screen was an image of Fang. "Oh, so it appears the 'Shadow Manipulator' is all by himself. Conquering this planet if going to be easier than I thought..."

'Sir, shall I deploy the robot minions?' "Do it. Once we dispose of that wretched brat, we'll seize his power watch and continue destroying this city." Ejo Jo allowed him and sat back at his cockpit.

'Deploying robot minions now...'

Back on the ground, Fang was ready to face what Ejo Jo has in store for him. "Bring it on, box-head!" Fang tried to disturb the alien's patience. Then, the sky was flooded with green colored robot minions.

"Ah, crap..." he swore and made a hand sign. "'Shadow Eagle'..!" Fang conjured his shadow beast and boarded it. "Come and get me, slowpokes!" he yelled and crashed through a group of robots.

With orders given from Ejo Jo, the robots started shooting laser beams at Fang, but all of them kept missing. "You guys suck..!" he taunted them. Fang then jumped off his shadow beast and landed on top one of the small robots.

"'Shadow Eagle', attack..!" the teen ordered his shadow beast. It then screeched in response and started destroying the robots within its vicinity. 'Sir, it appears the boy has destroyed a vast majority of your robot minions.' Ejo Jo's computerized servant informed him.

"Hmm, it seems I've underestimated him." The alien said to himself and suddenly grinned evilly. "Computer, deploy the newer models. Let's see if he can withstand the pressure…" Ejo Jo ordered his computerized servant.

Back outside,

Fang was just about to finish off the remaining robot minions, until a batch of bigger robots appeared to annihilate him. "Oh, so there're more of you huh..? Give me your best shot!"

The medium-sized robots then began shooting at Fang, which proved a bit difficult for the Chinese teen. "'Their aim is getting better… But I have a plan for that one.'" Fang schemed a plan, which he thinks will go flawlessly. He then ordered the shadow beast to aim for one of the new robots.

They fired at the incoming target, but Fang quickly un-conjured 'Shadow Eagle' and landed on top of the designated robot's head. "Hey, fellas..! I'm right here." He called and waved at the other robots.

Without hesitating, all of them aimed and started shooting at him. But Fang reacted quickly, jumped off the robot and landed on another one, destroying the previous robot. "Hey, I'm on this one now!" he called them again and avoided getting shot by the other robots.

The robots continued to shoot their own friendly drones, until there was not a single one left to destroy. "Too easy…" Fang whispered to himself.

'Sir, he has destroyed all of the robots we have deployed. What should we do now..?' the A.I. asked him. "Actually, he must be really tired right now… Why don't we send a 'Boss' so he could finish up this level?"

Slowly, Ejo Jo pressed another button on his cockpit. Back to the ground, Fang was seen kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "That's the last time… I'm gonna exercise for the entire week…"

Just then, his friends went out of the building and approached the worn out 'Shadow Manipulator'. "Fang-san, are you alright?" Len asked worriedly, while he and Kaito helped him to stand up. "I'm fine… Just a little tired, that's all." He replied while panting for air.

"What were those things!? Why were they shooting at you?" Miku wanted an explanation from him. "Those things were robot minions… And they belong to my team's old enemy, Ejo Jo."

"Um, who's Ejo Jo..?" Rin asked curiously. "Ejo Jo is an alien that originated from the planet Ata Ta Tiga… But he was problem that was dealt with years ago…" Fang explained to them. "Then, why is here?"

"My guess is that… he wants payback for stopping his invasion."

"You sound really tired. Maybe we should get you—" All of a sudden, something appeared from the sky and landed right in front of the group. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Fang said in a frustrated tone.

That 'something', turned out to be Fang's old challenger: P.E.T.A.I. "F-Fang-kun, what is that?" "That is a nightmare that I don't want to relive! Run!" he yelled and started running with the others. "Destroy him, P.E.T.A.I..!" Ejo Jo ordered him. "Target: Acquired." Moments later, the combat robot started firing missiles at the group.

One missile was coming right at them, but Fang managed to conjure a shield before it could hit them. "Why is it shooting at us!? We didn't do anything!" Rin asked in a panicky tone.

"What should we do, Fang-san..?" Len asked while panting for air. "All of you should get out of here. I'll handle P.E.T.A.I. by myself..." Fang answered and made a small entrance behind the shield. "Are you gonna be alright, Fang-kun..?" Luka asked worriedly. "I've beaten him once... I'll beat him again. Go..." he said hollowly.

The five of them were hesitant to leave Fang behind, but they did anyway. Fang then adjusted his glasses and glared at the combat robot. "Come here, you oversized piece of tinfoil! 'Shadow Hands'..!" Fang called him and conjured two giant black hands.

"Challenge: Accepted." In a blink of an eye, P.E.T.A.I. dashed towards Fang and raised both its fist into the air. It then proceeded to swing both fists downwards to Fang, crushing him below. A lot of dust was kicked up into the air, so it was really hard to see what happened to Fang.

"Fang-kun..!" "Fang nii-san!" all of them called out of concern. "Hmm, finally... Now, retrieve the power watch at once." Ejo Jo ordered him, which it nodded in response. But then, something odd happened. P.E.T.A.I. tried to lift up its arms, but something appears to be holding them in place. When the dust cleared up,

"Don't get too excited..." Fang whispered. Miraculously, the Chinese teen stopped the attack with both his 'Shadow Hands'. "I-Impossible..!"

Fang then threw both of P.E.T.A.I.'s hands up into the air and punched him using 'Shadow Hands', making it step back a little to keep its balance. "Is that it..? I thought you were stronger last time. Did you get weaker all of a sudden?"

"Waah~ Fang nii-san is so awesome!" Rin cheered from a safe distance. Miku and the others just sighed out of relief. "Don't scare us like that, Fang-san..!"

Then, P.E.T.A.I. proceeded to fire another round of missiles at him. "'Shadow Speed'..!" he yelled and dodged the incoming missiles. "Not bad, but I can do better! 'Shadow Strike'..!" Fang cupped both his hands and fired his attack.

It was a direct hit, but the combat robot withstood the impact and dashed towards him again. Without hesitating, Fang dashed forward as well and gave P.E.T.A.I. a flurry of punches with his 'Shadow Hands', not giving it any time to dodge them. "Ergh, what are you doing!? Kill that brat already!" Ejo Jo started to get impatient.

'It seems the boy has trained a lot ever since your last arrival here, sir.' The Computer informed its master. "P.E.T.A.I., take evasive action..!" he ordered. Then, rocket boosters came out of the combat robot's back, which gave it the ability to fly. "You're not getting away that easily..!"

As Fang raised both his hands, dozens of black hands spread out of the ground and chased P.E.T.A.I. around like flies to a zapper. Once all of them took hold of him, Fang proceeded to pull the black combat robot down to the ground.

Instantly, P.E.T.A.I. was pulled off-course and crashed onto the ground. "Just like a falling kite..." he commented and un-conjured his shadow. He then proceeded to walk towards the robotic corpse. "Honestly, I didn't think it would've been this easy..."

All of a sudden, the robot's eyes glowed red and quickly grabs hold of Fang's body. "Target Captured." "Ugh..! I knew it was too good to be true..." Fang said under his breath.

"Huh, I finally have him in my grasp... Computer, link the microphone to P.E.T.A.I.'s audio receiver." As you wish, sir...' the on-board A.I. replied and connected the battleship's microphone to P.E.T.A.I.

Back on the ground, tried to wiggle out of the combat robot's hand but failed. "'That's not going to work, 'Shadow Manipulator'...'" Ejo Jo's voice sounded from P.E.T.A.I. "Oh, so now you're talking. Let go of me, you box-head!" Fang demanded to be released.

"'Of all the places I wanted to start conquering, I thought Boboiboy was going to be there. But turns out, it's only his friend that shows up.'" Ejo Jo taunted him. "Don't get the wrong idea... I'm not his friend. I just happen to be a member of his team, that's all." Fang retorted, while trying find a way to escape.

"'I'm going to say this once, so listen up. Give up your power watch and I'll release you.'" "Hah! Fat chance, you box-headed creep." Fang challenged the green, box-headed alien. "'Well, then I'll just have to take it from your dead corpse.'" Ejo Jo answered and ordered P.E.T.A.I. to crush Fang's body. As he squeezed him, you could literally hear his bones cracking. "AAAHH!" he screamed out in pain.

"Fang-kun..! Guys, we have to do something!" Miku said to the others. "Wh-What can we possibly do? I don't think anything could harm that thing, Miku-chan..." Kaito pointed out, while licking the ice cream he bought. "We have to do something..! Or else Fang-kun might... He might..."

Len was worried as well, but then he thought of something.

Back to Fang, the poor Chinese teen was still being tortured by the combat robot. "'Honestly, you're the first one to survive being crushed this long. I am impressed.'"

"Say... what you want. But I'm... not giving my power watch to anyone!" Fang still refused to give up. "'All right, that's it. I'll just take it from your crushed up remains then... Do have any last words?'" Ejo Jo asked him, while P.E.T.A.I. squeezed him even harder. "AAAAHH!"

But all of a sudden, something splattered onto the combat robot's eyes, blinding him. "What the—" 'Visual has been lost, sir.' Computer informed him. "How!?"

"Bulls eye..!" Rin yelled out. "Aw, I wasn't finish with that ice cream yet..." Turns out, Len swiped Kaito's ice cream and told Luka to throw it at P.E.T.A.I.'s eyes. It then released Fang and tried to wipe the ice cream off its face. The Chinese teen slowly crawled away from the combat robot and made a hand sign.

"'Shadow Drill'..!" Fang yelled out and drilled through P.E.T.A.I.'s chest with his shadow. Moments later, the combat robot stopped moving and exploded into pieces. "Take that... You bastard..." Fang whispered weakly and fell unconscious. "Fang-san..!" "Fang-kun..!" the others called out and ran towards him.

"Fang nii-san, wake up..! Wake up already!" Rin started to get worried. "Fang-kun is alright, he's just unconscious. C'mon, let's get him out of here." Luka said to them. The others nodded, so Len and Kaito lend Fang their shoulders and carried him to safety.

'Sir, the boy is getting away. Shall we pursue him..?' Computer asked the evil box-head. "I've underestimated this child a lot... Computer, send a few robot minions and retrieve P.E.T.A.I.'s remains. We're going to have a problem with the 'Shadow Manipulator'." Ejo Jo ordered it. 'As you command, sir...'

Two days later,

At Fang's home, the young Chinese teen was lying in bed, still knocked out. But then, "Ugh..." he moaned in pain. "Where..? I'm home? How did— AGH!" a surge of pain struck his entire body. 'What happened to me yesterday..?' he asked himself in thought.

All of a sudden, someone turned the knob of his bedroom door and entered. "Oh, you're already awake..! Thank goodness." It was Hatsune Miku, with a tray full of food in her hands.

"Miku..? What are you doing here?" he asked in a confused tone. "Luka told me to look after you, since you were wounded really badly after your fight. You do remember what happened, right..?" Miku explained to him. Fang then started to get flashbacks from two days ago. "Oh, now I remember..."

"Nearly all of your bones were crushed, but luckily the doctor said you'll recover after a week of rest." Miku informed him and sat at the edge of Fang's bed. "Is that so..." "Look, I made you breakfast. You must hungry, right?" Miku asked him with a smile and scooped him a spoonful of soup.

"I can eat on my own, alright? You don't have to feed me." Fang refused to be fed like a kid, trying to sound tough. "Come on, right now you're my responsibility. Just play along, okay..?" Miku showed him a warm smile. Fang still didn't want to, but since his stomach is grumbling loudly and his arms are pretty useless at the moment, "F-Fine... but just this once!"

"Hai..!" Miku replied. As Miku fed him, the young Chinese teen started to blush furiously. "'Why am I even putting up with this!?'" Fang yelled in his own thoughts, which made him remember.

"Hey... Can I ask you something?" he started the conversation. "Hmm..? Ask about what?" Miku asked. "Earlier that day, at the cafe... You said, ' I had to..! It was almost time for the club activity to begin, so I just pressed a random icon in your computer', right..?" Fang asked about while imitating her action two days ago.

"Y-Yes, what about it..? 'Did he really have to imitate me like that?'" Miku asked in an embarrassed tone. "Exactly, how did you press any icon on my computer? You're basically on the other side of the screen, how can you do that?" Fang asked curiously.

The question made Miku silent, and she was hesitant to answer that specific question. "You... might not believe me if I told you." She pointed out. "Miku, I have superpowers and I fight aliens ever since I was in 5th grade. I can take a hit..." Fang reassured the young teenage girl.

So before answering, Miku took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, the truth is... ThetruthisI'mpartiallyanadroid!" she said quickly in one breath, but Fang didn't catch that. "Um, what..?" "I said, I'm... partially an android." Miku repeated her answer to him. "S-Seriously..?" he asked in a disbelieved tone. "Y-Yes... I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

After a brief moment of silence, "So... Are you like, a hundred years old or some—" "Of course I'm not, I age too you know..!" Miku stopped his sentence. "I-I'm fifteen just like you, so don't ask about my age again. 'He's so insensitive...'" Miku said in thought. (Note to reader: Women do not like being called 'old'.)

"A-Anyway, can I ask you something now?" "Sure, go ahead." Fang allowed the aqua green haired girl. "You've said you started since you were in 5th grade... Can you tell me how it all happened?" Miku asked him a specific question, which this time made him silent. So, he too took in a deep breath and answered, "It all started a month after I moved to Rintis Island..."

Fang then began to tell her everything about his life. How he got his powers, his relation to Ejo Jo and why he's moved to Japan... until it was late at night. "Wow... I didn't know you had an adventurous life, Fang-kun." Miku said in an impressed tone. "Yeah... You should get home now, it's already late." Fang pointed out to her.

"Oh... Will you be alright on your own tonight?" Miku asked the Chinese teen. "I'll manage. Besides you'll be back tomorrow, won't you?" "Of course..! I'll see you later, then." Miku bid farewell and stepped into Fang's computer. After that, she was already speeding through cyberspace. "Japanese people these days... So advanced." He commented and pulled the covers over himself. 'I guess living here **will** be interesting.'

To be continued...

**Leave a review in the review box below..! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahallo, Readers..! I'm finally back from college and back with chapter 6 of IWAM! I'm not gonna lie about this one, this might be the shortest chapter that I've made. (If you count, there's only 1, 561 words in this chapter.) I wanted to make it longer, but I ran out of ideas to add to this chapter. So without further ado, enjoy reading this one Reader-san!**

Chapter 6: Back to 100% Health

Several days later, Monday of June 20th

After recovering from his last battle, Fang is now as healthy as ever. The moment his alarm clock went off, the Chinese teen woke up, turned it off slowly and yawned sleepily. "All right, time for school."

Fang tidied his bed, grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he went back to his bedroom and wore his school uniform, gloves and glasses. Before walking down the steps, the teen stretched his arms and sighed softly.

Downstairs, Fang turned on the stove and started cooking scrambled egg for his breakfast. He then went to the fridge, took out a gallon of milk and poured himself a glass. After he finished, he placed the eggs on a plate and sipped his glass of milk. "I've been resting for one whole week... I guess I'll have to catch up with Miku and the others." He said while eating his eggs.

But then, his alarm clock went off loudly. "Crap, I'm gonna be late again..!" Fang swore, gobbled up his scrambled eggs and went for the door. "'Shadow Speed'..!" he yelled and sped through the streets. At school, the school bells were already ringing.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..!" he kept repeating and entered through the school gates. He then ran to the side of the school building to find his window. "There it is! 'Shadow Speed'..!" Fang yelled and ran up the wall. He then reached out and entered his class without anyone noticing. "Has anyone see— Oh, never mind." The sensei stopped his sentence, while Fang just sighed in relief.

At recess, the Music club gathered at their usual table at the cafeteria. "Are you sure you're alright, Fang-san..?" Len started the conversation. "Well, I didn't feel any back pain or hear any bones cracking today, so I think I'm in the clear." Fang answered while stretching out his arms.

"So, how was the concert last week?" he asked about their concert that was supposed to be on last week. "About that... Hiroyuki-san had to re-schedule the concert to be on Friday, next week." Miku informed him. "What, why..?" "Since you still had to recover from your last battle, he said he'll postpone it until you're all healed up." Len explained to him.

"Besides, we can't perform without you Fang nii-san. You're one of us, remember..?" Rin said to him with a smile, which made Fang speechless. "Hmm, what's wrong Fang-kun?" "No, it's nothing... Arigato, minna." He thanked them with a bow, which confused everyone. "For what..?"

"If you guys hadn't been there, I would've died in Ejo Jo's hands... So really, thank you." Fang said and thanked them again. The gesture made the three siblings feel so touched. "You're welcome... That's what friends do, right?" "He he, of course..."

"Concert aside, we need to discuss about something else..." Fang pointed out. "About what..?" "Do you have any idea which song we should play next week?" he asked them.

"That's right... We haven't decided which songs we should be using!" Rin and Miku started to panic. "Both of you, stop panicking..!" Len told them to shut up, which they did. "I have it all sorted out. Here're the list of songs that we'll perform next week." The male twin reassured them and gave each of them a list. Rin and Miku then sighed out of relief.

At Ejo Jo's battleship,

The green, box-headed alien was sitting at his cockpit, reading a book of some sort. 'Sir, may I ask of what you are doing?' the on-board A.I. asked curiously. "Japan is truly a strange country. All of its people are obsessed in watching these cartoons called 'Anime'." He commented. (AU's Note: How dare you call 'Anime' a cartoon!? F#$% You..!)

'It is true, sir. 78.5% of Japan's inhabitants watch Anime all day long. They also believe it to be 'a way of life'.' Computer explained to him. "Then, what is 'cosplay' exactly?" Ejo Jo asked him.

'Cosplay is slang for 'costume play', sir. Every year, the Japanese people hold conventions where they dress-up and pretend to be their favorite Anime character.' Computer explained to him again. "Hmm... Computer, search the Internet for the most devastating and evil weapon ever created in these cartoons."

'For what, sir..?' "Maybe we could create and use one of these imaginary weapons to our advantage. Once you find it, you may proceed to create it." Ejo Jo ordered his computer assistant. 'As you command, sir...'

Back to the group, Fang and his friends were on their way home since school had already ended. "Did you guys practice well enough while I was resting..?" "Yup..! I can finally strum the guitar without tripping." Rin answered him Fang's question. 'I don't see how you could trip while doing that...' Len pointed out in his head.

"Luka-san, you'll be performing too right?" "Of course... I'm a member of the band too, remember?" the pink haired girl answered. "I remember..." "Ne, have you practiced too Fang nii-san?" Rin asked him. "Of course I have. Just because all my bones were almost crushed, doesn't mean I couldn't rehearse by myself." Fang replied in a narcissistic tone.

"Speaking of which, where's Kaito? I haven't seen him since last week." Fang asked the others.

"Nii-san's at home right now. He needed to do something—" "Wait... Isn't that him over there?" Len pointed at a familiar figure standing at the park. "It is him. What's he doing at the park at this time..?" Luka started to question.

"Hmm, let's go and ask him." Miku suggested, which the others agreed to. Once they got to him, all of them called him. "Oh, konbanwa minna..." he greeted them hollowly. "Kaito, what are you doing here..?" Fang asked the blue haired boy curiously. "My scarf got snagged on that branch up there... The wind blew it off me while I was sleeping on that bench." He explained to the others and pointed at his blue scarf.

"I don't think any of us can get it, Nii-san..." Rin pointed out. "But I like that scarf. Meiko gave it to me last Christmas..." Kaito said and made an upset expression. Feeling sorry for him,

"It's not that high... If I'm quick enough, I might be able to grab it and land right here." Fang calculated the tree's height and made a mark on the ground. So before doing that, Fang did some stretching to avoid getting sprains in his joints.

"Are you sure that's good idea—" Without hesitating, Fang ran up the tree and reached for a nearby branch. The teen then swung from there to another branch, and then back-flipped to a higher one. "Wow, Fang nii-san is awesome..!" Rin cheered in delight.

"I didn't know he could do acrobatics..." "Neither have I." Luka and Len agreed with each other. In no time at all, Fang was already near Kaito's beloved scarf. All he needed to do now is reach out and grab it.

"I got it—" Out of nowhere, a laser beam was fired, destroying the trunk of the tree. "Whoa..!" "Fang-kun, get down from there!" Miku urged him. Quickly, Fang jumped off the tree, just in time to catch it with his 'Shadow Hands'. He turned to his right and saw the one responsible for destroying it. "It's one of his minions again..." he whispered in a bitter tone.

"Everyone, get back to safety..!" Fang ordered them and threw the tree at the drone. Unfortunately, it fired another shot and destroyed the tree in one hit. "Target: Acquired."

Then, three more robot minions appeared and aimed at Fang. "Huh, looks like I have to conjure my old 'friend'..." Fang whispered and made a hand sign. "'Shadow Tiger'..!" he yelled out. Instantly, Fang's shadow stretched out and transformed into a black tiger with red, glowing eyes.

"'Shadow Tiger', attack..!" Fang ordered his shadow beast. Swiftly, it dashed forward, dodged the incoming missiles and destroyed three of the robot minions with one strike. "Finish him off! 'Shadow Scratch'..!" Fang yelled. With one mighty leap, the 'Shadow Tiger' slashed the robot minion with its claws, destroying it instantly.

"Heh, that wasn't so hard now, was it..?" Fang commented and turned back to his friends. What he didn't realize, was that there was one more drone. Hiding behind the bushes...

"Computer, is the drone in place..?" 'The target is in range, sir.' Computer informed him. "Good... Like the Japanese people, 'Sayonara' Shadow Manipulator." Ejo Jo bid farewell and slammed a button on his cockpit.

"Here you go, Kaito. Your beloved blue scarf..." Fang gave him back his lucky scarf. "Yay..! Arigato, Fang-kun!" the blue haired boy thanked him. "You're welcome... So now that that's all over, how about we go to my place for dinner?" Fang offered to them. "Really..? Yay, we're going to Fang nii-san's place!" Rin cheered happily.

"Are you serious, Fang-kun..?" "Yeah..." he replied with an honest tone. But before they could proceed, a drone appeared out of nowhere and aimed a laser gun at Fang. As it fired the gun, Fang didn't have time to react, until, "Fang-kun, watch out!" Miku yelled and pushed him out of the way, getting herself in harm's way.

"Miku nee-chan..!" "Nee-chan!" the twins screamed in shock. The aqua green haired girl fell on top of Fang, who was shocked as well. This made him angry so he conjured his 'Shadow Hands' to capture and destroy the drone.

"Miku..! Oi, wake up!" Fang tried to wake her up while shaking her body. But then, something odd happened. A long, aqua green colored tailed sprouted from her behind and she grew aqua green colored cat ears. "What the heck?" he asked himself, before getting tackled by Miku herself. "Nyan~" she meowed while rubbing her face against his.

"O-Oi, Miku..! What the hell's wrong with you!?" "Nyan~!" she responded with a cute, cat-like smile.

To be continued...

**Well... That escalated pretty quickly. Anyway, do you like this chapter? Leave a review if you do and please point out if I made any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoy my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Life with Neko Miku..?

Monday of June 20th, the very same day,

Fang was on the ground, with Miku rubbing her face against his. "C-Cut it out..! What's gotten into you!?" the Chinese teen tried to push her away with a blushing face.

"Fang nii-san, is Miku nee-chan al—" Rin stopped when she noticed that Miku had a tail. "Nani..? Since when did Miku nee-chan grow a tail? She asked while grabbing Miku's new tail, which made her freeze and hiss angrily. "M-Miku nee-chan, what's wrong with you?!" the young blonde asked in a surprised tone.

"I-It seems the drone turned her into a Nekomusume*..." Luka guessed. (Note to reader: Nekomusume means 'cat girl' in Japanese) "Nekomusume..? Why would Fang-san's enemy turn Nee-chan into that?" "He didn't plan to. He was aiming for me, until she pushed me.." Fang explained to them.

At the battleship, "Computer, mind telling me what the heck just happened!?" the alien named Ejo Jo asked furiously. 'You told me to do so, sir. Find for the most devastating and evil weapon ever created in Anime.' The on-board A.I. answered honestly.

"If that's the case, what was the weapon called!?" he demanded an answer. 'The weapon's name is the 'Neko Gun'. Use it to turn your enemies into cat humans and make your dreams come true.' Computer told him Ejo Jo the truth. "How is that devastating and evil? That's just idiocy!" Ejo Jo shouted angrily.

'What do you want to do now, sir?' the A.I. asked. "Ergh, we'll retreat for now... Get this ship back to higher altitude." Ejo Jo ordered him and sat back at his cockpit.

At Fang's home,

Fang and his friends were at the living room, admiring his humble abode. "Fang nii-san's house is so huge~!" Rin praised in amazement. "I didn't know you were right, Fang-san." Len pointed out.

"It's not like that... The headmistress gave me this house, so that I could live here in Sapporo." Fang told them five of them, with Miku rubbing herself against his right leg. "Ugh, stop it already!" he ordered Miku, with a vein mark appearing on his head. "Nyan!" Miku responded. She's so adorable! o(^w^)o

"I'll go brew some tea, if you don't mind Fang-kun." Luka said to him and stood up from his seat. "N-No, let me. Just... Let. Go already. Miku!" the Chinese teen tried to break free from Miku. "No, it's alright. I'll find the teabags somewhere." Luka insisted and went into the kitchen. "I'll help yoo, Luka-san. "Len pitched in and followed her.

"I swear... I'm gonna skin you and turn you into a rug." Fang whispered angrily. After spending time at Fang's home, it was finally time for his friends to go home. "Alright everyone, it's time to leave now." Kaito told he others.

"Hai..! Alright Miku nee-chan, it's time to go home now.' Rin said to her and pulled her along, but Miku refused. Miku-chan, it's time to go now!" Kaito said to her and helped Rin to pull Miku out of the house, but it didn't work. "Both of you, stop it already..." Len ordered them, which they responded obediently.

"Fang-kun, if it's alright with you... Can you take care of Miku-chan for awhile?" Luka asked politely. "Eh!? Wh-Why me?" "It appears that she's attached to you for some reason. Please? Just for a week or so..?" Luka pleaded. "*sigh* Fine." "Arigato, Fang-kun... Well, we'll be going now."

All of them walked out of Fang's home and waved goodbye. Now all that's left is to figure out what to do with Miku. Fang walked towards his sofa and sat there. "Ugh, what do I do now..? I've never had a housemate before." He pointed out.

"But the real question is: how do I turn you back to normal?" Fang asked himself and made an upset expression. Seeing his sad face made Neko Miku worried. So she approached him and rubbed her head against his shoulder. "Nyan~" "O-Oi, what're you doing!?" he said, trying to stop her.

When her hands finally reached his face, Miku proceeded to pinch his cheeks lightly and pull, forcing him to smile. "What are you doing..?" Fang asked confusedly. The aqua green haired girl un-pinched his cheeks and pointed at her smiling mouth. "Nyan~!"

Fang was speechless, but then he grinned and pet her head. "Arigato, Miku..." he thanked the human feline and went to the kitchen. "Stay here, alright..? I'm gonna cook us some dinner." Fang said to her and ignited a flame on the stove.

Awhile later,

After having a satisfying dinner, Fang picked up his and Miku's plates and washed them properly. "But seriously, how do change Miku back to normal..?" he asked himself again.

"She turned the second she got shot by that drone earlier. Ugh, but I don't know anything about alien tech... If only there was—" then something popped into Fang's head."Adu Du..!" He said in a happy tone. He then turned to his power watch and called Adu Du.

"Adu Du..! Hey, are you still awake?" Fang called out impatiently. 'Hmm..? Oh, it's you Fang. How are you, it's been awhile." The green, box-headed alien greeted him. "I don't have time for greetings. Can I ask you favor..?" 'Whatever it is, I'll try my best to help" Adu Du answered.

"You see... A friend of me got shot by a drone and turned her into a cat human. Do you think you can reverse engineer it and change the effects?" Fang asked him specifically. 'If reverse engineering is what you're asking, then it's no problem. But I have to take a look at the drone to make sure.' Adu Du explained to young teenager.

"Y-Yeah, about that... I may have, kinda, 'crushed' it with my 'Shadow Hands'." Fang told him the truth. 'You what..!? How am I supposed to recreate it if the drone's already in pieces!?" "I-It's alright, I still have the remains of the drone..! See?" Fang told him and showed Adu Du the drone's remains.

'This is it..?' "Yeah, so can you do it?" Fang asked him, really expecting a good sign. 'Hmm... Computer, run full-scan on the drone and see if it's re-buildable.' 'As you wish, Boss.' His computer assistant obeyed and scanned the drone through Fang's power watch. As the meter reached 100%, 'Statistics show that there is a 90.4% chance that you are able to rebuild it, Boss.' The computer informed him.

'Good. Now make a schematic of the drone... Well Fang, you heard her. I'll try my best to recreate it.' "That's great..! So, when will you finish?" Fang asked impatiently. 'Tch, do you think it's easy recreating this? I have to go find the proper ingredients for the drone. First, I have to find a human hair sample, then a feline hair sample. After that, we still need to test it.'

"Alright, alright... How long will it take then?" 'Um... give me a week. After I make a few adjustments, I'll send the drone straight away.' Adu Du informed his comrade. "Thanks..."

'By the way, where've you been..? I haven't seen you around the island for half a month.' "Oh, I'm at Japan right now." Fang answered casually. 'J-Japan..!? What are you doing way over there?' the surprised alien asked. "It's not like I wanted to... The headmistress told me— Wait a minute, where's Probe?"

'Probe went to sleep. It's already 9.00p.m., here at Rintis Island... Huaaah~ I'm about to sleep too, as a matter of fact.' Adu Du told the teenager. "Okay, we'll talk again tomorrow... Tell Probe that I said 'Hello'." Fang said to him.

'Mm... Okay, goodnight.' "Oyasumi, Adu Du." Fang replied in Japanese and switched off the hologram. "Hmm... One week isn't that long. Whatever, we'll just wait and—" he then realized that Miku had already fallen asleep on his lap. "Oh no..."

Four days later,

A few days after the ordeal, the young 'Shadow Manipulator' was on his bed, sleeping soundly. "Zzz~ Red... Carrot donuts..." Fang murmured in his sleep.

"Nyan~?" a familiar meow sounded off. "I'm in heaven... Red... carrot donuts... Everywhere..." he continued to murmur. Curious, Miku proceeded to tickle Fang's nose using her cat tail. This made him deliberately twitch his nose.

"Pffft... What the..? Miku!" he called her angrily and, gripping her tail tightly, which made Miku yelp in pain and plead for forgiveness. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop tickling my nose when I'm sleeping!?" the Chinese teen yelled angrily. Miku was so frightened she ran and hid herself inside his closet, quivering in fear.

"*sigh* I'm sorry... Just don't do that again, okay?" Fang advised her, which she responded with a meow. After that brief moment, Fang told Miku to play with the cat toys he bought yesterday downstairs, while he takes a shower. In the bathroom, "It's already been four days since Miku turned into a Nekomusume... I wonder how Adu Du's doing with the drone?" Fang asked himself.

Meanwhile, "Run Probe, run..!" Adu Du yelled in fear. Turns out, both the box-headed alien and Probe were being chased by the Crazy Cat. "*sobbing* Mister Boss, why did you pluck the Cray Cat's fur!?" "Less talking, more cowering in fear..!"

Back again, both Fang and Miku were having a pleasant breakfast, with the Chinese teen still feeling drowsy from lack of sleep. "Ugh, I'm still so sleepy. Maybe I should go for a walk... Miku, are you coming with me or not?" Fang asked her. "Nyan~!" she replied while raising her right hand.

After tidying up the place a bit, Fang opened the front door and stepped out of his house, with Miku following behind him.

At the park, there were very few people hanging out at the designated area, but all of them were too focused on two people: Fang and Neko Miku. This really made Fang feel embarrassed. "Grr, don't you people have something better to do than stare at us!?" he shouted angrily.

"Seriously, can't they mind their own business..?" "Fang nii-san..!" a familiar voice called him. When Fang turned around, he sees Rin and Len approaching him in a hurry. "Ohayo, Fang nii-san..!" "Ohayo, Fang-san."

"Rin, Len..? What are you two doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be at school?" Fang pointed out. "Nope..!" "Hiroyuki-sensei gave us permission to take a day off today, so here we are." The blonde twins answered his question.

"Really..? What about Luka-san?" "Even though she's part of the band, Luka-san still needs to fulfil her duty as a music teacher. So, she had to stay school." Len answered again.

"Ne, how's Miku nee-chan doing so far..?" Rin asked curiously. "She's still as healthy as ever... There aren't any problems at this point. "Then, when will Nee-chan turn back to normal..?" the male twin asked worriedly. "Don't worry... My friend Adu Du said that he'll finish recreating the drone this weekend, so all we could do now wait." Fang explained to the twins.

While the three of them were busy with their conversation, Miku on the other hand was busy chasing a butterfly. It fluttered to and fro, while chases it carelessly.

But then, the butterfly flew higher and higher up a tree, until it landed on a nearby branch. "Nyan..." she pouted in her cat language. "Miku nee-chan..! Wanna play with this cat toy~!" Rin called her elder sister. Instantly, Miku's ears stood up and she ran straight for the cat toy in Rin's hands.

Happily, Miku chased the cat toy with all her might, until Rin pointed it at a tree. She wanted to catch it, but ran into a tree instead. "Nyan..." she meowed in pain, rubbing her own head. "*giggles* Miku nee-chan, are you al—" Rin stopped her sentence when she sniffed a foul odor.

"Eww, what's that smell..? *sniff, sniff* Miku nee-chan, why do you smell like garbage!?" she asked, sounding surprised. "Oh yeah, I forgot... Miku hasn't taken a bath since the day she turned into a Nekomusume, of course she smells like that." Fang explained.

"Huh..? Then why didn't you give her one?" "A-Are you serious!? I-I'm a guy! I can't take a shower with a girl! That's just wrong!" Fang pointed out with an embarrassed expression.

"Hmm... I know! Why don't we all go to a Sento* tomorrow night?" Rin suggested to the three of them. "Oh, that's a great idea nee-chan." Len praised her. (Note to reader: A Sento means bath house in Japanese)

"Umm... What's a Sento?" Fang asked curiously. "Eh, you've never been to a Sento before!?" the twins asked in a surprised tone. "Don't you have one where you used to live..?" Rin asked him. "No... I don't think Rintis Island has any Sentos there." Fang told them. "H-How do you survive without going to a Sento, not even once..?" Len added.

"Hmm, don't worry... Just tell me where this place is. On Sunday night we'll meet you guys there, alright..?" he said to them. "Okay, but don't forget. The Sento is just a few blocks away from where you bought your skateboard... We'll meet you there, alright?"

"Okay, got it. We better get moving now... Bye guys. Let's go Miku..." "Nyan..!" Fang and Miku bid farewell and went back home.

A day later,

On the sofa of the house lies Fang, sleeping soundly because of exhaustion. "Zzz~" he snored silently. Then, Miku came along and shook his arm. "Nyan~!"

"Mm... Wha..? What is it, Miku..?" he asked in a sleepy tone. "She swiped a calendar from the living room table and pointed at today's date. "Nyan..!" "Oh, that's right. Sento night... Huaaah~ Go get a bucket, two towels, two bars of soap and a bottle of shampoo." Fang ordered her, which she replied with a meow.

After getting their things prepared, both teens went out of the house and walked towards town. "What do you think a Sento looks like..?" "Nyan~" Miku replied to him. "I bet it's like a spa... Only more tradisional-styled, or something." Fang predicted.

After a brief pause, Fang turned his head to Miku and stared at her, while she walks on all fours. "Oi... Do you really have to crawl like that? You do know you could just walk like me, right?" Fang told her.

Miku looked at her legs and just moved them a little. "*sigh* C'mon, give me your hands." He ordered her and helped her to stand up. "Alright, just take a few steps as I pull you forward alright..?" Fang advised her, which she responded with a nod.

Bit by bit, Fang pulled her forward while she takes it one step at a time. Aw, she's like a toddler, only... a million times cuter! "Okay, I'm gonna let of you now..." he said to her, but Miku shook her head and tightened her grip on his hands.

"It's alright, I'll be sure to catch you, if you fall down." Fang reassured her. As he released her, Miku wobbled a bit, but manages to keep her balance.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it..?" Fang asked her, making Miku smile happily. But then, Miku accidentally tripped on a rock and nearly fell onto the ground. Luckily, Fang reacted quickly and caught her just in time.

"O-Oi, are you alright? He asked out of concern, which she replied with a meow. "Thank goodness..." "*ahem*" someone cleared her throat.

When he turned, Fang's whole body turned white while his face made a shocked expression. "G-G-Guys!? H-How long have you been there!?" he asked in a shocked and embarrassed tone. "Long enough to see that you're flirting with Miku-chan..." Luka answered with a serious face.

"I-I-I wasn't flirting with her! Miku, tell them—" Fang stopped when he felt something licking his cheek. It was Miku..! "Nyan~!"

"S-Stop that! That's not helping me right now!" "Yay, Fang nii-san and Miku nee-chan are now a couple..!" Rin cheered in delight. "We're not a couple! Fang denied strongly. "Not yet, maybe..?" Kaito tried to sound honest. "Urusai, baka..!"

After that moment, Fang and his friends entered the Sento and had fun, just as they'd planned it to be. (With minor moments where Fang gets made fun of.)

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Reader-san..! I've now come up with a new chapter in less than 52 hours. Enjoy this chapter while it lasts..! (I think this one's gonna be a bit inspirational to the Vocaloid characters...)**

Chapter 8: Our First Concert Together!

June 24th, Friday,

After turning Miku back to normal several days ago, Fang and his friends got together at the school cafeteria where—

"Hahahahaha~!" Rin is laughing her butt off, while Miku is blushing as red as a tomato. "L-L-Len-kun, t-tell me this isn't true..!" Miku begged him. "As embarrassing as it sounds... You were really obedient and acted lovingly towards Fang-san..." This made Miku and Fang blush furiously.

"A-Anyway... Who's your new friend, Fang-san?" Len asked while pointing at the student sitting beside Fang, who looks awfully familiar. "Oh yeah, I've forgot. This is Adu Du, my companion from Rintis Island. He used to be an invader a few years back, but he's cool now." Fang introduced the disguised box-headed alien to his friends.

"Nice to meet all of you." Adu Du greeted them and bowed slightly. "What do you mena, he 'used' to be an invader?" Miku continued to ask them. Should I tell them..?" "Go ahead, I don't mind." Adu Du replied.

"Alright... The truth is, Adu Du is from the same alien race as Ejo Jo, the inhabitants of planet Ata Ta Tiga. All of them, except Adu Du, are a race of aliens that are bad news." Fang explained to the group, which they responded with an, "Oh."

"By the way, where's Probe..? I thought you brought him along with you." Fang realized Probe's absence. "Of course I brought him along, it's just tthat he's doing his job as the school's new janitor." Adu Du answered and at a purple colored robot, mopping the floor clean.

Just then, Luka appeared and approached their table. "Ohayo, minna..!" she greeted them cheerfully, which they replied happily. "You look happy today, Luka-san... Did something good happen?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yup..! Hiroyuki-san informed me that our concert will take place tonight." Their club manager told them, which made them gape in disbelief. "T-T-Tonight!?"

"Alright..! Finally, I get to show-off my guitar-playing skills." All of them started to panic. "D-Does it have to be tonight!?" "Hiroyuki-san, technically is our boss. So, we have to follow his orders." Luka pointed out.

"Concert..? What does she mean, Fang?" Adu Du asked curiously. "Yeah, about that... I'm actually in a music band right now." Fang told the green, box-headed alien, causing Adu Du to spew his own drink like a water fountain.

"You're in a music band!? Why didn't you tell me earlier! I wanna join in too!" the alien wanted to participate. "No can do." "Huh, why not!?" Adu Du asked in a shocked tone.

"Don't you remember that one time you and Probe sang at our school talent show? Because of you and him, the whole city had to evacuate, thinking that it was an alien attack." Fang reminded him that one incident. Adu Du then felt embarrassed when he remembered. "Oh... He he he, that's true though." He replied in an embarrassed tone.

"So, what's the name of your band? It must be a cool name, right..?" Probe suddenly appeared and asked. "Of course..! It's called 'Rin-chan's Music Party'!" the blonde female twin answered.

"Huh..?" "Nee-chan, I thought we've agreed to call our band 'The Vocalists'." Len reminded his elder twin sister. "Mou, I don't want that name! It sounds so lame! 'Rin-chan's Music Party' sounds way better..!"

"Wait... I thought we were called 'The Singing Lot'?" Luka remembered her decision. The quarrel went on, until Miku raised her hand. "Ano..." "Oh yeah. Miku, what's your suggestion?" Fang decided to ask the aqua green haired girl. "How about... 'Vocaloid'?" Miku suggested, which caught Len, Rin and Luka's attention. "'Vocaloid'..? Why did you choose that name?"

"I-I don't know... The name just popped into my mind, that's all." Miku answered him honestly. "'Vocaloid'... I like that name." Len started to agree with their new band name. "Yeah..! It makes us sound like we're 'androids', sent from the future to save the world from music loss..!" Rin described it, which was oddly specific.

"I agree, let's go with that one." Luka agreed as well. "Band name: Check. Anything else, Probe?" Fang asked the purple combat robot. "Um, actually... At what time will the concert begin, Fang?" Probe asked.

"Our concert begins at 9 o'clock tonight, Probe-san. Since we have exactly 10 hours to spare, I guess we should go rehearsing everyone." Luka answered him. "He he, 'Probe-san'... I like being called that." He whispered to himself. "Alright, let's go to the Music room..!" "Let's go!"

Meanwhile,

At Boboiboy and Tok Abah's Cocoa Shop, Boboiboy and Gopal were sitting at the counter, doing their homework. "Huu~ I've finally finished." The orange capped teen sighed in relief.

"Ergh, I don't understand any of this..! Question no.35 is so hard!" Gopal complained about his inability to understand Math equations. "Serves you right for wasting time playing videogames... Hit the books once in awhile, will you?" Boboioby advised the lazy Indian teen.

"Why don't you just contact Ying and Yaya? It'll be easier if they get to tutor you both, won't it?" Ochobot appeared and served them both Tok Abah's Special Ice Chocolate.

"That's the problem, Ochobot. Both of them are busy studying for an upcoming test where they are right now, they don't have time to tutor us." Boboiboy explained to the small, yellow robot.

"What about Adu Du..? He passed his SPM exam at his home planet, right?" Ochobot remembered. "Him and Probe went on a vacation... Adu Du said he's visiting Fang, for some reason." Gopal answered in a bitter tone.

"Eh, Adu Du's visiting Fang? Since when were they that close?" Boboiboy asked with a confused expression. "Tch, let's not talk about that weirdo. Let's just drink, my throat is killing me." Gopal changed the subject and swiped his drink. Boboiboy nodded and went to turn on the television.

On the TV however, 'Big news! Big news! The music company, Crypton Future Media has made a surprising decision!' the news reporter announced. "Ugh, not the news..." "It's better than nothing, right?"

'Ever since the decrease of interest in the music company, Hiroyuki Ito, the President of Crypton Future Media Inc. has made a surprising decision to hire a music band.' The news reporter stated. "Boboiboy, change the channel already... I'm getting bored." The Indian teen pleaded, but he ignored him and proceeded to sip his cold beverage.

'The music band called 'Vocaloid', consist of members from the music club of the company's very own school, Crypton Future Media High School. These are the names of the names of the current members: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito Shion...' "Ugh, that's it! I'm changing the channel!"

Gopal quickly swiped the remote control from Boboiboy and changed the channel. 'And finally, Fan— *click*' "Hey, I was watching that! Chnage it back." Boboiboy ordered him.

"Oh, I'll change it back... After the news is o—" Accidentally, Gopal swung his hand to the left and knocked over Boboiboy's drink. This caused him to get really upset. "Ergh, c'mere you!" the orange capped teen yelled angrily and started chasing the rather large Indian teen.

"Ah, patience Boboiboy! Patience!" he advised the boy and dropped the TV remote. "*sigh* These guys... Already grown up, but still fight over the TV like kids." Ochobot said in an unsatisfied tone, picked up the remote control and changed it back to channel 4.

'This footage was taken from an early interview, with the band 'Vocaloid'.' The reporter said and showed the public a video. There, Ochobot spotted a very familiar face. "Wait a minute... That looks like..!"

Back to Gopal and Boboiboy, both of them were wrestling each other, with Flame, Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Water as spectators."Give! Give! Give! Give!" they cheered when Quake had the Indian teen in an arm lock. "Say you're 'sorry', now..!" he demanded an apology.

"Alright, alright..! I'm sorry that I've spilled your drink! Ow, ow, ow..!" Gopal apologized while screaming in agony. "Boboiboy, Gopal..!" the little yellow robot called out, catching their attention. "What's wrong, Ochobot? Did something happen?" Water asked him. "It's Fang..! He's on TV right now!" Ochobot informed them all.

"Oh... That's normal, right? Our faces show up on the TV all the time." Gopal pointed out in a calm tone. "It's not like that! Fang just joined a Japanese music band and is on TV right now!" the yellow robot rephrased his info, which surprised them. They followed Ochobot back to the cocoa shop to prove it to them. "See..?"

'(So, this is going to be the first time your band will be performing. How do you feel?)' a Japanese interviewer asked the group a question. '(We are happy to inform the public that we are very excited to make our first debut, here in Sapporo. We're a bit nervous, but we'll manage somehow.)' Miku answered.

'(And we heard that you were originally from another country... Is that true, Fang-san?)' he continued to ask the Chinese teen, which made Gopal and Boboiboy to pay close attention.

'(It's true that I'm from another country... But that's not stopping my love for music. Be sure to watch our concert, live tonight at 9.00pm. It's gonna be one that you'll never forget.)' Fang answered in Japanese, which shocked all of them.

"S-Scince can Fang speak in Japanese!? And why is he in a Japanese music band!? This doesn't make any sense!" Gopal started to question reality. "Wow~! Fang is so cool! I wanna join his band too!" Flame started to get excited.

"Hmm, looks like he's changed a bit... Don't you think?" Quake asked them. "I don't know... From the way he talks, he still sounds the same." Cyclone pointed out, while scratching his head.

"Aha..! Why don't we watch his concert tonight, guys? I wanna hear him sing!" Flame suggested in a very excited tone. "Nah. Don't you remember that time he tried to sing you guys to sleep? That was horrible." Gopal disagreed with it.

"Come one, give him a chance. Besides, Fang was the only one in our group who was a master musician. Maybe he wouldn't sound so bad this time..." Thunderstorm persuaded the Indian teen, which made him hum suggestively.

Back to Sapporo,

After several hours of rehearsal, Fang and his friends are now on their way to the venue of their concert: Kitara Concert Hall. Once they got there, Adu Du and Probe got off the vehicle they were boarding and unloaded the band's equipment.

"You know you don't have to help us, right?" Fang pointed out to the box-headed alien. "It's alright, I want to help. As a member of Team 'BuBaDiBaKo', it's my duty to lend a helping hand." Adu Du answered honestly and ordered Probe to unload more of their stuff.

"Adu Du-san is such a nice person..." Luka praised him, which made the green alien turn slightly pink. "Our concert is gonna be awesome! You should watch us, Adu Du-san..!" Rin invited him. "I would, if I could..."

"Mister Boss is currently running low on money, so he can't buy tickets for the concert. That's why I'm working as your school's new janitor, Rin." Probe explained to them. "Oh, you poor thing... I wish we could do something to help."

"It's alright... As long as I have Probe, I'll be fine." Adu Du reassured the pink haired girl. But then, Len thought of something. "I know, why don't you and Probe-san become our staff members?" the blonde male twin suggested. "Staff members..?" "Well yeah... All music bands have staff members. You know, people who setup the stage our music equipment and the lighting before our performance.' Len explained to them.

"Actually, I think I've heard that Hiroyuki-sensei was looking for a few staff members... Maybe both of you—" "We're in..!" Adu Du and Probe quickly agreed and changed into their new uniforms. "Well, that was quick... Anyway, let's get these equipments inside. It's almost time for our first debut everyone." Luka pointed out and helped Probe to carry a few boxes.

The others agreed and pitched in as well. "*giggles* I can't wait for the concert to begin..!" "Neither can I, Probe-san!" Probe and Kaito cheered happily.

An hour later,

After setting up the stage and preparing for the concert, Fang and his friends are now standing behind the stage curtains, waiting for them to be introduced. "I can't believe this is actually happening..." Miku said in a nervous tone.

"Well, that's what you get for working hard. If you work hard enough, you'll get what you deserve in no time at all..." Fang said in a laid back tone. "But..." Len wanted to speak, but he hesitated. "What is it, Len?" "What if we screw up, Fang nii-san..?" Rin asked the Chinese teen, sounding scared.

"If any of us mess up during our performance... We'll be a laughing stalk to the people of Sapporo.' Kaito pointed out, which lowered the bands' confidence. "I guess we should've thought about that before choosing this dream..." Miku whispered and placed the microphone on the floor. "No..." Fang denied Miku's statement, which raised the band members' heads.

"What's wrong with you people..? We're about to hammer the final nail on the coffin, but now you're chickening out? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Fang yelled in anger. His change in attitude actually scared them. "I don't know how long you guys had this dream, but if you want to make your dreams come true, you have to wake up and smell the freshly baked Carrot Donuts!" he yelled again, which was random.

"You want to prove to the world that you love music..? Then stop being cowards and sing to the top of your lungs!" Fang yelled to them. But, this made them realize something. What he'd just said, made them feel very touched...

"I get it now..." Miku whispered. "What were we thinking..? I... **We** love music more than anything in the world." Len pitched in with her. "Music is the most important thing in the world... Of course we want to prove it to the world, Fang nii-san!" Rin cheered also. "Without music, the world will be a dull place to live in..." "Actually, 90% of accomplished people of the world listen to music. Why don't we push it up to 100%, shall we?" Kaito and Luka joined them as well.

All of them then got together and placed their hands in the middle. "With friends by our side..." "We'll show them that the **World is Mine**!" Miku finished their sentence and cheered with the others. But then, the curtains were drawn back and the crowd was wild for them. They picked up their instruments and stepped forward. "Konbanwa, minna-sama!" Miku greeted the the audience.

Then, Fang started to strum his electric guitar. "People of Sapporo, are you ready to rock!?" he yelled, which they cheered very loudly. "1, 2, 3, 4..!"

World is Mine

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne

Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto  
Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?  
Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama  
Ki ga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama  
Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN  
Minna minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de  
Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon  
Ato de koukai suru wa yo

Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?  
"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI  
...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

After that one performance, the whole audience cheered wildly. The other members of the band were just amazed, they've never been cheered on by any kind of crowd before. "Let's keep it up..!" Fang and Miku said simultaneously and kept rocking out.

To be continued...

**Hi, how are you Reader-san..? This might be the longest chapter I've written. Like, 3000+ words. So far, I'm enjoying my work creating stories on this website. And I'm also thinking of making a new series, a story that I thought up myself with my own characters and none from any anime created in the world. What's your suggestion? Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoy my story.  
-Oni Makai-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since summer is right around the corner, I might as well make a chapter based on the subject. Also, sorry for the late chapter update Reader-san. I was busy with my mid-semester exam and my family and I were on vacation... I didn't really have time to continue making this chapter. But here it is, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9: My First Time in Summer

July 1st, Friday,

After their performance two weeks ago, Fang and his friends instantly became famous. The band members' pictures were everywhere from posters, magazines to billboards and buildings.

All of this sounds great and it's already summer in Japan, but at the house of the three siblings, 'Thud!' "So hot..." Rin and Kaito whispered after collapsing onto the floor in a comedic way. "Why did it become so hot today..?" Kaito asked himself. "Well, it is the beginning of summer... That's to be expected, Kaito nii-san." Miku pointed out.

"It's so hot... I feel like melting, Len-kun." Rin exaggerated her condition. "You're not the only one, Nee-chan. Why can't we just use the air condition—" "Don't touch the AC!" someone yelled angrily.

All of a sudden, a woman dressed in a red mini-skirt and red mini-jacket appeared and swiped the remote from Len's hand. Turns out, it was the siblings' eldest sister, (who just appeared in this chapter) Sakine Meiko. "Why..? It's so hot, Meiko nee-chan—" "No excuses..! Right now, we're running low on dough. So we can't use the AC, it's so that we don't have to pay the electric bill." The drunkard explained to them.

"What are we gonna do then..? It's hot out today." Miku pointed out while fanning herself. "Mou, it's so hot I can't even think of anything!" Rin started to get impatient and threw the TV remote against the wall, which turned on the TV.

'Today is hot, hot, hot..! Well, that's to be expected since today is the beginning of summer! Sky's clear of clouds and the sun is shining brightly... It's the perfect day for a day or two at the beach!' the oddly dressed weather reporter suggested.

'This is Oni Makai teen weather reporter, signing out. And have an awesome summer vacation, Japan!' the weather reporter announced and turned off the camera. "Actually, that person just gave me an idea..! Arigato, Weather Reporter-san..." Miku bowed in front of the TV and thanked the weather reporter. "Nee-chan, you know he can't hear you right..?"

'Also, you're very welcome respected viewer..!' the weather reporter suddenly appeared on TV, responded to Miku's thanks and turned off the camera again. "I-Impossible!" "So he did hear Miku-chan..!"

"*giggles* Anyway, he just gave me an idea. Why don't we spend a day or two at the beach, minna..?" Miku suggested to her family members. "To be honest, that sounds like a great idea. Why don't we invite Fang-kun and Luka-chan along..?" Kaito suggested as well.

"Yay..! We're gonna go to the beach with Fang nii-san! And best of all..." Rin stopped her own sentence. "We get to play in the water, play volleyball—" "Mou, I wanted to say all that Miku nee-chan..!" the blonde girl said in an upset tone.

After making a phone call and agreeing with the idea, the five siblings got ready and waited at the street. "What are we waiting for again..?" Rin asked curiously. "I don't know, Meiko-chan just told us to wait here and—"

All of a sudden, sounds of tyres screeching and car horns were heard from a distance. Then, a car pulled up in front of their house. "Hey guys..!" the driver greeted them. Turns out it was Meiko, again. "Meiko nee-chan..? Where did you get this car?" Len asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I rented it from your school principal... He's a cool guy, actually." Meiko explained and told them to get in. "Um, do you have a driver's license Meiko nee-san?" "Don't worry, it's just like riding a bicycle..." Meiko reassured them and chugged down a bottle of booze. "Oh no... Everybody hold on!" Kaito warned everyone.

All of a sudden, the engine of the car roared menacingly and the vehicle sped across the street. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Later,

After several hours of running into lamp posts, walls and a few civilians who luckily jump out of the way, the siblings finally made it to the beach. When the car door opened, Miku, the twins and Kaito all collapsed as soon as they stepped out of the car.

"Did... Did we make it?" Rin asked with swirly eyes, a sign meaning she's dizzy. "I thought we were gonna die..." Len said to himself. "I don't know which is worst... The summer heat or Meiko-chan's driving."

"Aw, c'mon... Look, we made it to the beach. Let's just enjoy our vacation!" Meiko said to them and chugged a can of beer. "*shaking self awake* You're right, Meiko nee-san... Let's get the stuff ready, minna." Miku said to the twins and opened the trunk.

A little later after setting their things, Rin, Kaito and Meiko went to the shore to have fun. "Hmm..? Nee-chan, where are Fang-san and Luka-san?" "Fang-kun said that he'll meet us at the beach with Luka-san, but I don't see them anywhere." Miku explained to the male twin.

"Hmm, maybe they had other plans..." Miku said in a sad tone. But then, a shadow of something flying above them suddenly appeared. "What the... What is that?" Len asked himself. Without warning, a giant black eagle with red eyes landed in front of them both.

It was actually Fang and Luka. "Fang-kun, Luka-san..! You guys made it!" "Fang nii-san, Luka-san..!" Miku and Rin said excitedly. "Well, we could've gotten here sooner if Luka-san weren't that afraid of heights..." "You were flying too high, Fang-kun! Wh-Who wouldn't be scared..." Luka whispered in a shaky tone.

"Whatever... Well, time to changed clothes." Fang said to himself and literally took off his clothes, except for his board shorts and gloves. When Miku and Rin saw this, both of them blushed furiously.

He has a well-built figure, which is rarely seen by anyone. This is due to all the training he has done in the past years. "Hmm..? What's wrong with you guys?" Fang asked while tilting his head to the left. "I-I-It's nothing..!" both siblings said in unison.

"Well, well, well... Who's the pretty boy, Miku-chan?" Meiko appeared and asked with a can of beer in her hand. "Oh, that's right. You two haven't met yet... Meiko nee-san, this is Fang-kun. He's the one who helped us become a famous music band. And this is our elder sister, Sakine Meiko." Miku introduced them both to each other.

"Nice to meet you, pretty boy. Just call me Meiko..." "Okay... Call me Fang." Both of them greeted each other and shook hands. "So, what should we do on this fine summer day..?" Luka asked curiously.

"Well, we just got here... So why don't we play a friendly game of beach volleyball?" Kaito suggested to the group. "Nah, that's a game for athletes... Why don't we play, 'Smash the Melon'?" Meiko suggested another game.

"'Smash the Melon'..? What kind of game is that?" Fang asked, unfamiliar with the name. "Oh, it's a really fun game..! Let me show you how it's played." The woman in red said to him and blindfolded Fang.

After awhile,

"Okay, is everything set..?" Fang asked the others. "Everything is all set..! The watermelon iss right beside Kaito nii-san's head, Fang nii-san!" Rin informed the 'Shadow Manipulator'.

"Okay..! But can ask one thing: why am I blindfolded?" "That's the point of the game..! Your friends will help you navigate towards the watermelon and tell you when to smash it that bat." Meiko explained to him. "Then, why is Kaito nii-san buried up to his neck?" Miku asked another question.

"C'mon, it's so that it looks and feels interesting..! Now, let's begin!" Meiko started and told Fang to move forward. As Fang took a few steps forward, he started hearing what sounds like a person crying with something stuffed in their mouth. 'What the heck is that sound..?'

"Fang nii-san, go to the left! The left..!" Rin navigated the Chinese teen's path. "Fang-san, just keep walking forward. The watermelons right in front of you." Len informed him. "Okay, how much further..?" "Just—" Without warning, Luka's mouth was covered by both of Meiko's hands. "Turn to the right, pretty boy. The melonhead is right there... 'This'll teach you to criticize my driving skills again, you ice-cream freak!'"

"'M-M-Meiko-chan, what are you doing!?'" "Seriously, what is that noise? Is someone's mouth full of socks or something?" Fang started to get annoyed by the sound Kaito's making."Fang-san, don't listen to—" Len tried to warn Fang, but Meiko threw the beer can she had earlier at the blonde male's face which caused him to fall unconscious.

"A little bit warmer, Pretty Boy..." "Can you please stop calling me 'Pretty Boy'? It's getting uncomfortably annoying." Fang told her to stop calling him by that name. "Okay, stop..! Pretty Boy, Kaito's head and the watermelon are right in front of you. All you have to do is pick which side is the watermelon. I recommend you go for left."

"'M-Meiko-chan, this isn't something to laugh about!'" "Okay, seriously... If I'm lucky, I just might hit the thing that's making that stupid noise!" Fang sounded serious turned to his left. "'N-NOOOO!'" "HAAAA~!" *WHACK!*

A few minutes later,

"*bites* Mmm~ So juicy and sweet!" Rin said in a happy tone. "I have to admit, this game wasn't half that bad at all." "Told you..." Meiko and Fang said to each other. Kaito on the other hand, was as pale as a soulless, white, sea lion.

"Kaito-san, are you alright..?" "Fang-kun... Metal bat... Gonna die..." the blue haired man whispered and fainted in a comedic way. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit..!" "Hai..! Ne, what should we do now Meiko nee-chan..?" Rin asked curiously. "Hmm, I've got nothing. I just wanna relax right now, get some vitamin D and... Zzz~" Without realizing it, Meiko fell asleep in the middle of her sentence.

"She's a drunkard, isn't she..?" Fang made a wild guess. "Yeah, she always goes out to drink in the middle of the night, which worries us." Len explained to the Chinese teen. "Anyway, does it always get this hot in the summer..?" "Hai, but you'll get used to it after a few days." Luka responded to Fang's question with a smile. Okay... What else can we do on summer vacation?"

"Ooh, we can do lots of fun things on summer Fang nii-san..! We can go ice-skating, go to an Onsen and play more 'Smash the Melon with Meiko nee-chan—" "Meiko-chan aside, why don't we go for a swim..? I even bought a self-inflatable raft, If only I could..." Kaito tried to pull the trigger, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ergh..!" "Um Kaito-san, I don't think that's such a good—" Without warning, the raft inflated in Kaito arms, which made him fall on his butt. "Idea..." Luka finished her sentence. But then, the raft started deflating and flew all over the place. "Ah, flying raft attack..!" Rin screamed in a scared tone.

"Minna, I'm back..!" Miku called out to everyone, not realizing that the raft is coming right at her. "Miku hit the deck!" Fang yelled, ran towards her and tackled her so that the raft wouldn't hit her face. Luckily, it missed them just in time and the raft flew to the ocean and disappeared out of sight.

"O-Oi, are you alright..?" Fang asked her. "Huh, h-hai... I'm fine, thank you." Miku replied stuttering. Both of them started to get red, but then felt something in his hand. 'What the..? What am I—' When Fang looked to where he was holding, his and Miku's faces turned ruby red. "AAAHHHH~..!" Miku screamed loudly, quickly sat up and covered her breasts.

"Miku-chan, what happened?" "G-G-Gomen'nasai..! I-I didn't mean to— Whoa!" Fang apologized to Miku, but then he tripped on a rock and fell onto Luka too. And the same event happened as well. "A... AHHHH~!" Luka screamed and covered her breasts like Miku. But unlike the aqua green haired girl, Luka instinctively punched Fang's face, which sent him flying across the beach.

This made him to fly above the ocean and dive head first into the water. There, Fang floated with a pale face. 'I... I-I... I've touched a girl's breast... Not only that, I've touched two..!' the Chinese teen panicked in his thoughts, which gave him a nosebleed.

Just before he could faint from the embarrassment, Fang heard splashing noises. "Hmm, what was that..?" Fang shook himself and tried to find the source of the noise. When he turned to his right, he saw someone drowning a few metres away from his location. Without hesitating, Fang quickly swam towards the victim in distress.

Fortunately, the Chinese teen made it just in time before she went under. So he pulled the girl back to shore as quickly as possible. "Guys, get help..!" Fang urged them and pulled the girl out of the water. "F-Fang-kun, who is this girl?" "She was drowning in the ocean. Luka-san, call an ambulance now!" Fang ordered his club sensei and checked the girls breathing and pulse.

All of a sudden, the girl regained consciousness and coughed up a lot of water. "Hey, are you alright?" Fang tried to shook her awake. "*cough, cough* Where... Where am I?" the girl with long white hair asked in an exhausted voice. "You were drowning just awhile ago... Luckily, Fang-kun saved you just in time." Luka explained to the girl. "Really..?"

"What's your name..?" "Um, my name is IA desu." the girl with long, white hair introduced herself. "IA..? Nice to meet you, IA-san. My name is Miku, Hatsune Miku desu and these are my friends. Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko and Fang-kun." Miku introduced the band to the girl named IA. "You mean... The music band 'VOCALOID'?" IA remembered from the news.

"Oh, so you heard about us..?" "I've listened to all of your songs at that concert. Miku-san's, Fang-kun's and the others as well..." IA responded to the question with a blank expression and stood up from her sitting position. "Ah, are you sure you're okay enough to walk around?" "Hai. Thank you for saving my life, Fang-san." she thanked him and bowed. "Ah, it's nothing really... haha..." Fang tried to sound modest.

Several hours later,

After having fun with their newly acquainted friend named IA, it was about time to go back home since it was already getting late in the evening. "Alright everyone, it's time to go back home now." Luka pointed out.

"Aw, do we have to go so soon..?" Rin sounded a bit disappointed. "It's for the better, Nee-chan. We have a concert to go to tomorrow." Len reminded his elder twin sisters. "Oh, now I remember..." "Yeah, we need to get some goodnight sleep for tomorrow. Alright, let's get moving everyone." Kaito said to them and approached the minivan with the others.

"Ne Meiko nee-san, will be joining us tomorrow?" "Nah, I'll just stay at home... I don't feel like going anywhere else, except home right now." Meiko replied and drank another can of beer. "Is there anymore room in there..?" Fang asked. "Hmm... Nope, we're all booked Fang-san." Len answered him. The minivan was already full and there was no more room Fang or IA.

"Oh... It's okay, I'll just hangout with IA for awhile. Or at least send her back to her house." Fang said to his friends and turned back to IA. "Is your house around this part of the beach, IA?"

IA shook her head and answered, "My house is just next to yours, Fang-san." "Ha, it is..? I didn't notice that before." The Chinese teen scratched his left cheek. "'Shadow Eagle'..!" Fang summoned his shadow beast and boarded it. He offered a hand to IA, which she gladly accepted.

"We'll be going now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." "Fang bid farewell. "Hai..! Bye-bye, Fang nii-san!" Rin replied and waved as Fang and IA took off. "Well, buckle up everyone. I'm driving this time, so don't worry about crashing alright." "Hai..." the others replied and so they went back home, all tuckered out.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yahallo, Reader-san. It is I, Oni Makai with a new chapter of IWAM! I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. You know how some people have exams to attend to and relatives to visit, right? So as an apology, I bring you Chapter 10. Also another note: A new member is joining the band today! Who could it be? Let's find out, shall we?**

**P/S: I don't own Fang or any of the VOCALOIDs in this story. Fang belongs to Animonsta Studios while VOCALOID belongs to Crypton Future Media and their sole voice providers. So please support them. The story belongs to me though, so please support me too..!**

Chapter 10: Room for One More..?

The very next day, Saturday July 2nd,

At the library, Fang and his friends were having a study group, since they still had some homework left to finish. Their concert starts tonight, so they still had time to spare for doing homework.

"Mm... I don't get any of this!" Rin started to get frustrated. "Shh~ keep it down Rin-chan. We're in a library..." Miku whispered silently. "But why are we doing homework on summer vacation..? We're supposed to be having fun on vacations!" she yelled, which earned her, a slap-cover to the mouth by her younger twin brother Len.

"It's so that we can prepare for the second semester exam, Nee-chan. Even Fang-san is doing his— "the blonde teen stopped his sentence when he saw Fang reading a Manga comic. "Fang-san..! Why aren't you doing your homework?" Len started to get mad.

"I already finished yesterday, so don't pay any attention to me. *giggles* this protagonist is an idiot." Fang laughed silently as he read the Manga comic in hand, leaving Len gaping in disbelief.

"Anyway, what's the song list for tonight's concert?" "Well, tonight you're going to sing three songs straight, without breaks Fang-san. Nee-chan, you'll be singing two songs while Rin sings one." Len informed the three of them.

Just then, Miku's cell phone rang. It was a text message from their headmaster, Hiroyuki Ito. "Hiroyuki-sensei..? I wonder what he wants." Miku said to herself and read the message. It reads: 'Come to Crypton Future Media Inc. this instant. I have something to announce to you all.'

"Minna, Hiroyuki-sensei wants us at his office right now." Miku said to them. "Ah, why..?" "He said he has something to tell us, maybe we should call Kaito nii-san and Luka-san too." She informed the Chinese teen and dialled Luka's phone number.

"If that's the case, we'll end our study group for now. We'll continue on tomorrow's session at my house, sound good?" Fang suggested to them, while they nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Alright, we'll see you soon Kaito nii-san. Kaito nii-san said he'll meet us with Luka-san at Crypton Future Media Inc. so we should hurry." Miku pointed out to Fang and the twins.

So, they all nodded, packed up their things and exited the library. After that, Fang pulled out his purple-colored skateboard and ride his way to the city with the others following behind him. "Fang nii-san, can I ask you something..?" Rin started a conversation.

"Yeah..?" "When did you learn how to ride a skateboard?" the blonde elder twin sister asked curiously. "You just noticed that, Nee-chan?" "She was too busy reading and singing in her head to even notice, remember..?" Miku said in a disappointed tone.

"I've learned ever since I arrived at Sapporo. I didn't have enough money to buy a bike at that time, so I decided to buy a skateboard instead." Fang explained to Rin and did an Ollie over a medium-sized rock. "Anyway, what did Hiroyuki-sensei wanted to tell us?"

"He didn't say, but I think it's about our concert tonight. I hope it doesn't get delayed or postponed..." Miku said in a hopeful tone. "We'll find out once we get there... Let's get moving." Fang said to them and lead the way to Crypton Future Media Inc. building.

After they entered the building, they walked into an elevator and pressed a button that leads to the 15th floor. Once the doors open, they met up with their Music Club manager Megurine Luka and Shion Kaito, Miku and the twins' elder brother.

"Did we miss anything, Kaito nii-san..?" Rin asked her blue haired older brother. "Nope. Hiroyuki-san hasn't called us yet, maybe we got here too early?" Kaito started to wonder, until the door to the headmaster's office opened slowly. "The President will be seeing you now." The secretary informed the band members and closed the door.

"Correction. We made it just in time..." Fang said with a grin on his face and entered the room with his friends. Once they got in, "Ohayo, Hiroyuki-sensei... How are you today?" Miku greeted her headmaster and boss.

"I'm fine today, thank you. So how are my VOCALOIDs doing..?" "We're doing great..! Nothing bad happened this month and our fans still love us!" Rin answered in an excited tone. "I'm glad to hear that..." "Okay, that aside, what did you call us here Hiroyuki-san?" Fang got back to the subject.

"Ah, yes... Like I've said, I have big news for all of you. As of today, a new band member will be joining us." Hiroyuki informed the band, which surprised them.

"A new member..? This early?" "Of course, but this one didn't get called in like the rest of you. This member applied to join this band and she has a wonderful singing voice to beat. I'm sure all of you will get along just fine." The President of CFM pointed out and went to the door.

"Minna, meet IA-san..." As Hiroyuki opens the door, a familiar face appeared before the band. "Eh, I-I-IA-san?!" they all called out in surprise. "Ah, so all of you already met. Perfect." "We meet again, minna. Ohayōgozaimasu..." she greeted them in her usual soft voice and bowed sincerely. "I guess this is what you call a bombshell, ha ha..." Len laughed nervously.

"Anyway, I want you all to introduce her tonight at the concert. So all of you better get to rehearsing then..." Hiroyuki said to them and lead the band members to the Music room. Once he was gone, they all turned to IA with nervous expressions.

"Well, it looks like we meet again IA-san... So how are you today?" Len asked the white haired girl. "I'm fine, thank you. When can we begin rehearsal?" "Yeah, that's the problem... Have you written a song before or made your own?" Fang asked the very otherworldly teenage girl.

"Hai... Here's the sheet music of my first song." IA said to Fang and handed him ten sheets of paper. "Okay... Alright, Miku you go for the keyboard. Len, you're on the drums and Rin, you and I are with electric guitars. Kaito, Luka, you guys can sit this one out." Fang ordered the others, which they obeyed without question.

"Okay... One, Two, Three, Four—"

A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night ft. IA

Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no  
Na mo nai osanai shounen no  
Daremo shiranai otogibanashi

Umaretsuita toki kara  
Imiko oni no ko toshite  
Sono mi ni amaru batsu o uketa

Kanashii koto wa nanimo nai kedo  
Yuuyake koyake te o hikarete sa

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai  
Shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo  
Ameagari no te no nukumori mo  
Demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samuinda

Shinanai shinanai boku wa nande shinanai?  
Yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni  
Daremo shiranai otogibanashi wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta

Hakidasu you na bouryoku to  
Sagesunda me no mainichi ni  
Kimi wa itsu shika soko no tatteta

Hanashikakecha dame nano ni  
"Kimi no namae ga shiritai na"  
Gomen ne namae mo shita mo nainda

Boku no ibasho wa doko ni mo nai no ni  
"Issho ni kaerou" te o hikarete sa

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai  
Kimi wa mou kodomo janai koto mo  
Narenai hito no te no nukumori wa  
Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda

Yamenai yamenai kimi wa nande yamenai?  
Mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni  
Ameagari ni imiko ga futari  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta

Hi ga kurete yoru ga akete  
Asobitsukarete tsukamatte  
Konna sekai boku to kimi igai  
Minna inaku nareba ii no ni na  
Minna inaku nareba ii no ni na

Shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa  
Boku to kimi igai no zen-jinrui  
Aragau ma mo naku te o hikarete sa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai  
Kore kara no koto mo kimi no na mo  
Ima wa ima wa kore de iin dato  
Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omounda

Shiranai shiranai ano miminari wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta

Once they finished, Fang and the others were paralyzed. "So, how did I do..?" she asked in her soft voice. "You did—" "Sugoi..! You were amazing, IA nee-chan!" Rin yelled in excitement and awe. "Arigato, Rin-chan." "Now that was a bombshell..." Fang reissued Len's statement and put down his electric guitar.

"Is this song enough for tonight..?" "Hai... You'll do just fine, IA-san." Miku replied with a friendly smile. "Okay, that aside... Do you attend Crypton Future Media High here?" Luka proceeded to ask. "Hai... I'm in class 1-A." The white haired girl answered softly.

"Perfect..! Then, would you like to apply for the Music Club?" "Alright..." IA agreed with a blank expression and took the application paper in Luka's hand. "Don't you think she's a bit... odd, Fang-san?" Len whispered to the Chinese teen.

"Hmm..? What do you mean about that?" "Well, she's basically a person you rescued and we've just met yesterday. But now here she is a member of VOCALOID and surprising us with her singing voice. Don't you think that's a bit weird?" Len pointed out logically.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say about a new member. Besides, maybe it was fate that brought us all together..." Fang tried to sound poetic, which sound surprisingly great. "Anyway, I think you need to update your song list Len since we have IA on-board with us now." Fang tapped the blonde's shoulder and went to get a drink.

"Fate, huh..?" Len repeated what Fang had said. He then decided to stop thinking about it and rethink about the song list for tonight's concert. Meanwhile,

In the skies of Sapporo, Adu Du's spaceship was hovering slowly. Inside, Adu Du had just finished working on his new project. "Mister Boss, it's time for lunch..!" Probe called out to his boss. "Eh, what are you building there Mister Boss?"

"Ah Probe, you're just in time to see me test the new machine I've just created. I call it, the 'Lighter'..!" Adu Du introduced his latest invention to his robot companion. "The 'Lighter'..? What does it do, Mister Boss?" "Well, since you asked... This machine can project beautiful lights in a dark environment. Observe... Computer, turn off the lights."

As the room became dark, Adu Du pressed a button on the machine, which caused the room to shine with beautiful lights. "Whoa~ so cool!" the purple combat robot said in awe. "Heh, I know right? I made this for Fang's concert tonight. This should knock the audiences' socks off..!"

Accidentally, the green box-headed alien pressed a blue button on the 'Lighter'. This made Adu Du's machine charge and shoot a beam of bright light, which started bouncing wildly around the room. "AAH! What's going on?!" the purple combat robot started to panic. "Ah! Computer, open the window!" Adu Du ordered in a scared tone.

After the window opened, the beam went flying out of the spaceship. "*pant, pant* w-what just happened, Mister Boss?" Probe asked in a tired voice. "Aha... This was the first test for the 'Lighter'. I guess there were a few bugs in it." Adu Du predicted.

"But it's no problem. I'll just make a few tweaks here and there and the 'Lighter' will be ready to go." "Um, but what about the beam just now..? Energy doesn't just disappear, Mister Boss." Probe pointed out worriedly.

"Don't worry... As long as it doesn't hit anyone in the eyes, we're good." "And if does..?" the purple robot asked for the bad news. "Uh... It could potentially blind someone, but not to worry. The light of that brightness would only blind someone for at least 24 hours, so it's not really a big deal... I hope." Adu Du said under his breath and continued to make adjustments to the 'Lighter'.

At Crypton Future Media Inc,

Fang and his friends were just about to leave the building. "... and that's why you shouldn't kick someone's hand off." Rin finished the conversation. "I didn't think a goalkeeper's job was so dangerous..." "Neither did I. Well, I guess you learn something new every day." Miku and Luka agreed with each other.

"So is everyone up for lunch..?" Kaito suggested to the younger members. "Good idea, Kaito. We've spent a long day practicing. Lunch will be satisfying enough..." Luka agreed with the blue haired man's decision.

"Why don't we go to that restaurant over there? I heard that they're serving free ice cream every summer." IA suggested which caught Kaito's ears. "To that restaurant..!" he yelled in excitement and ran towards the designated building. Once the band members arrived, they all took a seat and ordered their favorite food and drinks.

"IA-san, can ask you something? How come we never see you at school before..?" Miku asked her new friend with curious eyes. "I always go to the roof every recess... The view from there is really beautiful, in my opinion." IA answered in her usual calm and soft voice.

"Really..? I've never actually went to the school roof before, though. Ne, can we all go up there when school begins again?" "Sure..." IA answered blankly and took a sip of her orange juice. "Anyway guys, anything to discuss about to pass the time..?" Fang started a conversation with the others, since he was getting bored.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back, okay..!" "Don't take too long. Or else, the food will be all gone..." Fang warned the blonde girl, which made her run as fast as she could.

"Hmm... Ooh, there's this really interesting thing I heard yesterday." Miku volunteered first. "Okay, let's hear it Miku-chan..." "Alright... Which comes out first, the chicken or the egg? Do you guys know the answer..?" Miku asked them, which actually made the group scratch their heads. "That's really confusing... Which one came out first?" Len asked himself.

Before anyone had any idea, IA raised her hand and answered, "Both..." "Eh..? Why both..?" the others asked the white haired girl. "Without the egg, the chicken wouldn't exist. And without the chicken, the egg wouldn't exist either..." IA answered logically. "Oh, that's actually pretty clever... Who would've thought that..?" Kaito praised IA's logical thinking.

"Never would've thought that at a—" without warning, something shot Fang's beverage out of his hands. All of a sudden, a beam of light started bouncing inside the restaurant wildly. This caused the group to duck and cover below their table. "AAH! What's happening?!" the blue haired man started to panic. "Where did that beam come from, Fang-kun?" "Ugh, it must be that bastard Ejo Jo again... Does he really have to be a pain in the ass even when things are calm?" Fang started to get angry with Ejo Jo's antics, even though it wasn't his doing.

"Minna, I'm back..!" Rin arrived back to the front room, unaware of the bouncing beam of light. "Rin hit the deck..!" Fang yelled at her. "Eh..?" When Rin turned to her left, the light was already one meter away from her head. 'Damn it..!'

Instinctively, Fang came out of his hiding spot and went to push Rin out of the way. This caused him to get in the way and get shot in the face. "AAH!" the Chinese teen yelled in pain, fell on the ground and covered his face with his hands. "Fang-san..!" "Fang-kun..!" the others called out and quickly ran to his side.

"Fang-san, a-are you alright..?" "Ugh... I'm fine. Agh, why do my eyes hurt?" Fang asked himself, while rubbing his eyes. But once the pain in his eyes subsided, "What the..?" he whispered and blinked repeatedly.

"W-What's wrong..?" "I can't see... What the hell, I can't see!" Fang started to panic and continued to rub his eyes. "W-What do you mean you can't see Fang-kun..?" "What do you think I mean..! Everything is in pitch black!" Fang explained to his friends, which shocked them.

"This can't be happening... This can't be happening... Damn it!" Fang shouted angrily and slammed his fist onto the ground. "That beam... It must've blinded you the moment it shot you in the face." Luka predicted. "Ejo Jo, that bastard..!" Fang blamed the one he thought caused this.

**To be continued...**

**Liked this chapter..? Write a review bellow and inform me if you did..!  
-Oni Makai-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yahallo, Reader-san..! Here's Chapter 11 of IWAM, with a twist... Fang's blind! Dun-dun-DUN! Will he be able to cope with one of his senses disabled? Let's find out! -Oni Makai-  
**

Chapter 11: A Guide for Fang..?

July 3rd, Sunday 9.45am,

At Fang's house, the Chinese teen had just woken up from his slumber. He was still blind. "Ha, what misfortune..." he sighed and got out of bed. But when he did, Fang accidentally tripped on his skateboard fell face first onto the floor.

"Ow... Why did everything end up like this?" he said in an upset tone and started to remember what happened yesterday.

_Flashback; Yesterday_

Once they got to the eye doctor and had Fang examined, "Hmm... How did you get blinded again?" the eye doctor asked the Chinese teen. "I already told you, I looked at the sun too long and this is where it got me." Fang lied about his condition.

"Will he be okay, doctor..?" Luka asked, sounding very worried. "Well however this young man got blinded, he's lucky. It's nothing serious, but he won't be able to see after a day or two." The doctor explained to his friends, which made them sigh in relief. "T-Two days..? I can't wait that long, we have a concert tonight..!" Fang pointed out urgently.

"I'm sorry, but until you regain your eyesight, you're not going anywhere without a guide. Everyone, I suggest you take great care of your friend." The doctor said to the group."Don't worry, doctor. He's in safe hands now..." Len reassured the elderly doctor and helped Fang to stand up.

After all of them walked out of the clinic, "I guess you guys have to perform without me... Sorry." The Chinese teen apologized. "You don't have to apologize, Fang-kun. We were going to postpone the concert anyway..." Miku informed him.

"Eh, why..?" "We got a call from Hiroyuki-sensei earlier... Apparently, there was a small fire at the stage a few hours ago. So, they need time to repair the damage and that's why we're postponing the concert for after you recover." Luka explained to her student. "Oh..."

_End of Flashback_

After remembering what happened, Fang slowly stood up from the floor and steadied himself. "Alright, time for breakfast..." he said to himself and walked towards the door.

After a bit practicing yesterday, Fang had already gotten used to walking around his house blind, which is really convenient. "Okay, now where's that bag of bread..?" Fang whispered after reaching into the fridge. "Oh, here it is... Alright, now where's the—"

All of a sudden, Fang's hand felt something on the dining table. 'Huh, a hand..?' "A-Ah, you're already awake Fang-kun..!" a familiar voice sounded off. It was his classmate, Hatsune Miku. "What the..? Miku, what are you doing in my house?" he asked, facing the other direction.

"W-Well, since you'll be blind for a day, I thought you needed a guide until you regain your sight..." Miku explained to the Chinese teen with a blushing face, even though he really can't see it. "Actually, I'm used to it already. You can go back, Miku..." Fang declined politely and reached for the toaster on his left. "Oh, is that so..." she whispered, sounding disappointed. The Chinese teen heard her and felt guilty for declining her offer of help, so...

"Wait..." Fang called her, which caught Miku's attention. "I... actually need your help with something. Since I'm blind, could you help doing the laundry for me..?" "Eh..? Oh, s-sure..!" Miku agreed and went to get his dirty laundry.

"Where do you put your clothes, Fang-kun..?" "They're over by the washing machine. Just dump them all in and press the red button." Fang instructed her from the dining table. "Hai..!" she replied and came back immediately.

"Now what..?" "Now we wait 10 minutes for the laundry to finish..." Fang answered and walked towards the sofa. After he sat down, Miku followed behind and sat right beside him. Before anything could get more awkward, Miku decided to start a conversation. "Ne Fang-kun, can I ask you something?" "What is it..?"

"Um... What does it feel like, being blind?" the girl with the twintails asked curiously. "It feels bizarre... My eyes are wide open, yet all I see is darkness. I kinda feel bad for the blind now." The male teen started. "Since birth, they've never seen the faces of their families, friends... I guess we should pay them more respect."

"Oh... A-Anyway, do you want me to do only the laundry?" "No... After the laundry is dry, I want you to iron my jacket— wait a minute. If you're here, then where are the others?" Fang just remembered his other band members.

"Hmm..? Len-kun and Rin-chan had to go to the dentist for a checkup. Kaito nii-san's at home doing his chores... I wonder if he's okay." Miku started to get curious. Meanwhile, at her house, "Meiko-chan, help..! There's a giant spider on the wall there! P-Please kill it!"

"I ain't touching that thing! It's a freaking tarantula..!" Both Meiko and Kaito panicked while backing away from the said animal on the wall. But then, something slowly descended right in front of their faces. It was another giant spider. "AAH!"

Back again, the washing machine had just finished washing Fang's dirty laundry. So he and Miku decided to hang them at the clothes line just outside of Fang's house. Once that was done, "Hey, are you hungry? I could cook us some lunch, if you want." Fang offered to his classmate and band member. "Eh, you can..? But you're blind, maybe I should—"

"No need... Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't cook. Wait here and don't go anywhere." The Chinese teen ordered her and went to ignite the stove and got to work. The way Fang cooked actually impressed Miku, who was just sitting 10-feet away from him. Even though he was blind, Fang was doing a great job not screwing up.

But while doing so, the Chinese teen accidentally knocked over a bottle of oil. "Ah..!" Miku nearly screamed, but luckily a small black hand sprouted from Fang's shadow and caught the oil before it could spill on the ground. "Whoa..."

Several minutes later,

"Okay, lunch is served." Fang said to her and placed a plate of rice curry in front of Miku. "O-Oh, arigato..." she thanked him and took spoonful of the food.

"Delicious..." Miku whispered in awe. "I know right..? It took me awhile be able to cook while being blind yesterday. At long last, my skills have leveled up." Fang praised himself and ate his plate of rice curry.

Both of them proceeded to have a quiet lunch, since none of them had anything in mind to discuss about. So after finishing their meal, "Gochisousama..." Miku whispered and let out a small sigh. "*burp* now that, was satisfying..." Fang burped softly and drooped slightly down his chair.

Just then, Miku's cell phone rang. It was a text message from Rin, and it reads, 'Nee-chan, it hurts so much..! The dentist yanked out one of my teeth and it hurts! ( TT□TT )' Miku giggled after reading the message and decided to write back.

'The pain will be gone after a day or two, so don't worry Rin-chan. (^^)b' she texted and pressed 'Send'. But then, another message came up. This time it was from Kaito and it reads, 'Miku-chan, tasukete..! There are giant scary spiders everywhere and they're super gross! Tasukete..! \\(□)/'

The message actually intrigued Miku, so she wrote back, 'Are you sure those aren't Rin-chan's toy spiders, Kaito nii-san..? I heard she kept them in the attic.' After texting back, Miku closed her phone and turned back to her classmate. "Ne Fang-kun, do you want to go on a walk..?" the aqua green haired girl suggested to him. "Zzz~ w-what..? Oh sure, a walk would be nice..." Fang woke up from dozing off.

After tidying up themselves, Miku and Fang walked out of the house. The Chinese teen locked the door before they continued on, to avoid any break-ins. "Nee-chan, Fang -san, we're here." someone called out. It was Rin and her younger twin brother, Len.

"Ah, you both are here..! We were just about to go on a walk." Miku informed them with a smile. "We're glad to make it in time. Except for Rin nee-chan..." Len pointed at his older twin sister, who was rubbing her cheek softly. "Itai..." the blonde girl whispered. "What's wrong, Rin..?" the Chinese teen asked curiously.

"The dentist... He pulled out one of Nee-chan's teeth out, so she's a bit in pain right now. But don't worry about her smile... The dentist also replaced her broken tooth with a new one." Len explained to both of the teens.

"Aha, it must be from all that candy you ate yesterday wasn't it..?" Fang made a wild guess, which turned out to be true. Despite being blind, the grey vest-wearing teen walked down the porch and approached the young blonde girl. He then proceeds to place a single hand on top of her head.

"Daijoubu... The pain will go away eventually, so don't worry about it." Fang tried to cheer her up and started rubbing Rin's head. This made the young girl smile and nod understandingly. "Alright... Since you're already here, why don't you be my guide for our walk?" Fang suggested, which Rin agreed to with a happy tone.

"Worry not, Fang nii-san..! I'll become the best guide to guide you today." Rin reassured him and took hold of his right hand. "Yosh, where shall we go Miku nee-chan..?" Rin asked impatiently. "Let's go to the park. It's been awhile since we hung out there..."

"Sounds great and Nee-chan... try not to go too crazy guiding Fang-san." Len advised her, but Rin ignored him and continued to lead the way like a triumphant guide dog.

At the park,

"Has your condition improved, Fang-san..?" Len asked the Chinese teen. "Nope, I still can't see anything other than darkness. I guess it's better than being deaf..." Fang commented while scratching his cheek.

"You're right, Fang nii-san..! Being blind is better than being—"Before she could finish her sentence, Rin spotted a small kitten several feet in front of them. "Aw, it's so cute..! Come here Nyanko..." Rin whispered and slowly approached the kitten, while pulling Fang along with her. "Um, Rin..?"

"I won't hurt you, Nyanko... I just wanna pet you." Rin whispered, but then the kitten got frightened and made a run for it. "C-Chotto matte, Nyanko..!" the young blonde yelled and started chasing the kitten. "Rin, what are you— whoa!"

While chasing the kitten, Rin didn't realize that she was pulling Fang along with her. "You're not getting away that easily, Nyanko..!" "W-Whoa..! Rin, slow down!" the Chinese teen tried to keep up with young blonde girl.

On the chase, while Rin was avoiding the obstacles, Fang just deliberately ran into a lamp post, stubbed his foot on a medium-sized rock, ran through some thorny rose bush and finally got dragged along the ground after tripping over another rock. "Nee-chan, stop..!" Len yelled from a distance, but Rin couldn't hear him.

"Rin-chan, stop chasing that kitten..!" Miku gave it a shot as well, but the results were all too similar. After awhile the kitten finally escaped from Rin's line of sight, which caused her to stop running. "Aw, we missed it... We'll get him next time, right Fang nii— san..?" Rin stopped her sentence when she turned to look at Fang, whom was lying on the ground with his head smoking from being dragged on the ground for half an hour.

"Ah... AAH! F-F-Fang nii-san, a-are you alright?! S-Say something..!" Rin asked worriedly. No words came from the Chinese teen's mouth, for all he could do was moan in pain.

One moment later,

After bonking Rin's head, Fang sat on a nearby bench and sighed heavily. "Some guide you turned out to be..." he whispered and rubbed his face. "G-Gomen'nasai..." Rin apologized again and bowed sincerely.

After a brief moment of silence, a familiar figure appeared at the corner of Miku's eyes. "Ah, IA-san..!" the girl with twintails called out to her friend. The white haired girl turned her head and approached the group of friends slowly, with a guitar laced around her body. "Konbanwa, minna..." IA greeted them with her usual soft and calm voice.

"Konbanwa IA-san, how are you today..?" "I am fine, as usual. What about you all..?" she replied with her blank face. "We're fine too, except Fang-san though... He's still blind, unfortunately. Maybe we should extend the delay..?" "Not in the mood to be talking about my blindness, Len." The Chinese teen said in a grumpy tone.

"Is that so... Fang-san, I need your help with something." IA informed the grumpy teen. "Hmm, with what..?" "I've been working a new song yesterday for tonight's concert and I was wondering if you could help me with your guitar solo for this particular song." She explained to him with her calming voice. "I don't think Fang-kun could play, with his condition in hand..."

"Actually, I think I can play a little bit. Did you bring a guitar with you..?" Fang asked IA, which she hum as a 'yes' signal. IA took the guitar off of her body and placed it on Fang's lap. "Alright, let's see here..."

After Fang inspected the instrument with his fingers, he continued to play a simple melody. "Okay, what do you want me to play..?" "Do you remember the sheet music I gave you awhile before you went blind that day? You have the read the notes on the back side of the sheet, have you not..?" IA asked him. "Oh, that one. Alright, one, two, three, four..."

As Fang strum the strings of the guitar, IA sang along with the music being played by the Chinese teen. Awhile later, "Arigato Fang-san..." the white haired girl thanked him. "Nah, the pleasure was all mine. Anyway, what time is it Miku..?" Fang continued to ask the aqua green haired girl, but Miku didn't respond.

"Um, Miku..?" "How did you do that?" the girl with twintails asked curiously. "Do what..?" "How did you play the guitar while blind..? That's basically impossible." Len asked as well. "Are you two serious? Only two words can explain that: Muscle memory, duh..." Fang gave them a short answer. "Actually, that's three words..."

A brief moment of silence later, all of them except IA burst into laughter for some reason. "What's so funny..?" "I don't know... The moment just got awkward at the right time..!" Miku and the others answered, trying to contain their sounds of joy.

But their moment of fun was then interrupted, when a laser beam was fired out of nowhere. When Miku and her siblings turned around, all of them saw three of Ejo Jo's robot minions. "Wait, what was-" "Run..!" Len interrupted the Chinese teen's sentence and dragged him along with the rest of the band members.

The group then hid themselves behind a few bushes. "Guys, what's going on..?" "It's your enemy's robot minions, Fang-san. I think they're here to ambush you, while you're blind..." Len told him the situation they are currently in. "What're we gonna do, Fang-kun?" Miku asked in a frightened tone.

"Can't we just hide here and let them pass..?" Rin suggested. "We can't... If I don't destroy those things, they'll just go on blasting everything to bits and pieces until they find me." Fang pointed out and started to charge his attack. "Fang-san, don't... With your condition right now, there's a high-probability that you will miss your shot and alert the enemy." IA said to him, which made Fang stop.

"Then, what are we supposed to do..?" "I got it..! Guys, be my eyes." Fang said to his friends, but that just made them tilt their heads in confusion. "I'll conjure my 'Shadow Hands' and attack the robot minions, while you four guide my every move. Does that sound good..?" Fang told his friends his plan, but they weren't quite sure if it'll succeed.

"Just... just think of it like the game 'Smash the Melon'..! I'm the guy with the bat and you guys are the guides, so just tell me if I should strike low or high, got it?" Fang tried to encourage them. "Oh..!" "Alright Fang-san, leave the 'controller' to us." Len and the others agreed and hid themselves, while Fang stepped out in the open.

"'Shadow Hands'..!" "Fang-san, jump to the left and then strike forward!" Len yelled instructions from the bushes. The second he heard the command, Fang quickly dashed to his left and struck the first enemy robot minion.

"Do a back-flip, and then an uppercut Fang nii-san..!" "Got it!" the Chinese teen replied and quickly did the combination of moves. Without warning, the robot minions flew behind him and started to shoot rapidly at the blind teenager. "Fang-kun, cover your back!" "'Shadow Shield'..!"

"Fang-san, destroy them now." IA ordered him in her usual voice. With that, the Chinese teen quickly spun around and smacked the remaining two robots into tree, destroying them instantly. "Did... Did I win?" Fang asked in a confused tone. "You did it, Fang nii-san..! The mean robots are gone now!" Rin cheered happily and jumped onto Fang's back.

"Well done, Fang-san. Another day, another victory for the superhero of Rintis Island..." Len congratulated his classmate. "Hey, it wasn't just me. I would've been dead, if you guys hadn't guided me. So really, thank you guys." Fang thanked them. But then, the teen's eye started to get itchy all of a sudden, so he decided to take off his spectacles and rub his eyes.

"Fang nii-san, are you crying..?" Rin asked curiously. "No... My eyes are getting itchy for some reason, just give me a second." He informed his friends and rubbed his eyes even harder. "Fang-san, it's not good to rub your eyes so hard. You'll get conjunctivitis..." IA advised him.

"I know, but... Why are my eyes so itch-" Fang stopped when his vision of darkness became bright and colorful. "M-My eyes..." "What's the matter, Fang-kun?" Miku asked him worriedly. With a disbelieved expression, Fang repeatedly wore and took off his glasses. "I... I can see clearly!" the Chinese teen shouted without warning. "Y-Your vision came back?" "That's not all, I can literally see without my glasses now." Fang informed the four of them.

"S-Seriously..?" "I'm just as surprised as you guys... This is so cool." Fang whispered in an excited tone. "W-Wait, what time is it right now..?" "Oh, it's already 4.50pm..! There's still plenty of time to prepare for the concert and practice our song list. We should get going!" Miku said to the others and started jogging with them.

Awhile later,

After preparing for the concert, Fang and his band members ran towards the concert hall as fast as they possibly could. Fortunately enough, the band made it. "Thank goodness, we got here before 5.30pm..." Len sighed in relief.

"You guys should've called us earlier... W-We can't possibly run from home to here everyday..." Luka advised her students while panting heavily. "Gomen'ne, Luka-san... We didn't expect Fang-kun to get his eyesight back this late." Miku explained to her music club teacher and band manager.

While the others were busy trying to regain their composure, another familiar figure appeared before them. It was their friendly neighborhood alien, Adu Du. "Adu Du-san..? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked when he finally had the strength to stand up.

"I heard that you guys were going to perform tonight, so I came rushing here with my latest invention for your concert. Probe, present the machine now..!" the box-headed alien ordered his robot companion. Probe came onto the stage, carrying a heavy crate. After that, he took out crowbar and started opening the crate.

"Presenting, Mister Boss's newest invention, The 'Lighter'..!" Probe revealed Adu Du's creation in a game show-style fashion. "Wow..!" Rin said in awe and started inspecting the machinery closely. "Amazing... What does it do, Adu Du-san?" Miku asked with curious eyes. "Why tell you, when I can show you..?" Adu Du suggested and turned on the 'Lighter'. Unlike the previous version at his ship, this one projected even more beautiful lights around the stage.

"S-So cool..!" Rin cheered in excitement while enjoying the beautiful scenery around the stage. "My goodness... It's even more beautiful than the previous one, Mister Boss!" the purple combat robot stated in a happy tone. "I know... All of my hard work finally paid off." Adu Du sighed in satisfaction.

"Previous one..? What do you mean, Probe?" Fang got intrigued in what Probe just said. "Ah... Before, Mister Boss made prototype of the 'Lighter'." Proba started his explanation. "Yeah and since it was still a work-in-progress, the prototype bugged out and fired a beam light out of the spaceship." Adu Du finished the purple robot's sentence, which made something crack in Fang's head.

"It began to glitch and fired a beam of light..?" "That's right... That kind of light can potentially blind someone for a day or two. But it's not a big deal, as long as it doesn't hit anyone in the eyes." The box-headed alien explained with more detail, which made the Chinese teen approach him with a vein appearing on his temple.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Why did you guys delay the concert two days ago..?" Adu Du continued to ask, not realizing what he'd just trigger in Fang's mind. "A beam of light..? Wait, do you mean the exact same light that-"

Without warning, Fang grabbed Adu Du by the collar of his space uniform and started shaking him wildly. "So you're the reason I was blind for two whole days..! I'm gonna pluck those antennas right off of your box-shaped head, you green bastard!" Fang yelled angrily and started hitting the poor alien repeatedly.

"Ow..! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it actually hit you, Fang..!" Adu Du kept apologizing. "A-Ah, Fang-san..! Please, calm down!" "Ah, patients Fang..! Patients!" Len and Probe tried to stop the Chinese teen from starting a fight. "Miku-san, may I ask..?"

"Hmm, what is it IA-san?" the aqua green haired girl responded. "Who is that person..? And why is he green and have a box-shaped head?" "A-Ah... Well, how do I explain this?" Miku scratched her head. "Alright, time for some explanations..! You see IA-chan..."

After settling the fight and explaining everything to IA, the band continued on with their concert as planned, with Fang not wearing his spectacles and the band members having fun with their concert. And after introducing IA to the world, the band's popularity grew even bigger than before. Things were looking bright for the band members, and so is their future...

** To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Yukata Shopping

July 6th, two days later,

At Fang's home, the Chinese teen and his classmates were doing their homework as usual, with Fang being their Math tutor. "And so... If you multiply 2xy with 1y, you'll get 2xy^2. Do you guys get it..?" Fang asked for if they understood his teaching.

"Hai..!" "Hai." IA, Miku and Len answered with nods, except Rin. Her head was practically overheated. She was even mumbling things that she didn't really understand. "x times y equals xy and b times a equals ab... I don't understand any of this..." "And this is why we don't ditch school, Rin." Fang taught the blonde girl a very valuable lesson.

While doing her homework, Miku just remembered something. "Ne, what date is it today Len-kun..?" she asked her sibling. "Huh..? Today is July 7th, what's wrong Nee-chan?" Len answered immediately. "Oh, I just remembered..! We haven't bought any Yukatas for Tanabata tomorrow!" Miku pointed out urgently.

"Eh..? Ah! How did I forget?" Len also started to panic. "Tanabata..! Food everywhere and wishes!" Rin pitched in as well. "Tanabata..? What's that?" Fang asked his friends curiously. "You don't know what Tanabata is Fang-san?" IA asked him back, which he nodded.

"We'll explain on the way. Right now, Kaito nii-san and Meiko nee-san are waiting for us at the clothing store. We have to get there now..!" Miku said to the Chinese teen and stood up. "Oh, okay... We'll end our study group here, then." Fang informed his friends and closed his textbook.

After preparing themselves, the group of friends went out of Fang's home and started running as fast as they could. "So, what is Tanabata..?" Fang asked while running with the others. "Tanabata is festival that we participate in every year, to celebrate the reunion of Hikoboshi and Orihime." Len started his explanation.

"Okay, so who are those two..?" "You never heard about the story of Hikoboshi and Orihime? The story goes when a deity named Hikoboshi and another deity named Orihime fell in love with each other. But since both of them abandon their duties after getting married, Tentei, Orihime's father decided to split them apart so that they would never see each other again." IA continued the male twin's explanation.

"Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. That's why we celebrate the Tanabata festival every year..." Miku ended the discussion and ran even faster.

"If it was that—" Fang stopped his sentence when he turned to IA. The white haired girl was, unexpectedly, floating in midair. "EH?!" he yelled in disbelief. "What's wrong, Fang nii— EH?!" Rin also screamed in disbelief, followed by the other two in front of them. "Is there something wrong, Fang-san?" "Like hell there is..! Why are you floating?" Fang asked impatiently.

"Hmm..? Oh, I forgot to tell you. I can float in mid air, for some reason." IA answered with a blank expression. "You mean you don't know why you can float?" "Why kind of explanation is that?!" the teens asked with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Anyway... If it was that important, why didn't you say so..?" Fang asked, grabbed both Rin and Miku by their waists and screamed, "'Shadow Speed'..!" With that, the three teens sped down the street like road demons. "Waaaah!" "O-Oi Fang-san, wait up- Eh, IA-san..?" Len stopped his sentence when he realized the white haired girl grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Hang on, Len-kun." "Wait, what are you- Woah!" the blonde teen started screaming in fear the moment his feet left the ground.

Awhile later,

After running at almost the speed of sound, Fang, Miku and Rin were the first ones to arrive at the clothing store. "Whew, we finally made it." The Chinese teen sighed in relief and released the two siblings. Once they were free, "I think I'm gonna... Mmph..!" Quickly, Rin stood up on her feet, ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"Fang-kun... you shouldn't just pick us up and run a hundred miles an hour like that... We have a bit of motion sickness. 'And it's all because of Meiko nee-san's driving...'" Miku informed the Chinese teen. "Really..? Sorry, I didn't know that. But hey, at least we made it here in time." Fang pointed out the goodness.

At the same time, IA arrived at the clothing store entrance with Len, looking a bit sick. "Len-kun, are you—" before Miku could finish her sentence, Len shot up from his position, ran to his elder twin sister and puked into the same trash can. "Those two really are twins..."

"Minna, over here..!" someone called them from up ahead. It was the Kaito, elder brother to Miku and the twins, along with Meiko beside him. They all turned to the figure and quickly approached the two adults. "S-Sumimasen, Kaito nii-san... Have we kept you waiting?" Len apologized with a bow, still a bit motion sick.

"Nah, we just got here. And I see you brought IA-chan and Fang-kun along with you three, which is perfect. Since you're here Fang-kun, why don't you buy yourself a yukata for Tanabata tomorrow? I have a big hunch, that you don't have one right..?" Kaito predicted. "Oh, yeah that's right." "Alright, here's the money for your yukatas... I'm gonna go buy some beer." Meiko dismissed the teenagers and walked away.

But without warning, the woman shoved something into Fang's arms. It was single roll of cash, worth ¥14 000. "Here's some for you too, Pretty Boy." She whispered into his ear with a smirk and left. "Meiko-chan..! Fang-kun, IA-chan, can look after my siblings for awhile?" Kaito asked, about to go after the woman in red. "As you wish, Kaito-san..." "You can count on us, Kaito." The both of them answered and turned to the three siblings.

"Alright guys, let's go yukata shopping." "Hai..! Let's go this way, Fang nii-san!" Rin suggested to the Chinese teen and pulled him long with her. While looking for the perfect yukata for themselves, Fang decided to ask Miku something. "Hey Miku, something's been bugging me recently..." "What is it, Fang-kun?"

"What's wrong with your sister, Meiko..? She wasn't like that the first time we met..." Fang asked curiously. "Ah, you mean her attitude? Don't worry about it... It's just a bit of stress from working overtime at the bar." Miku answered him. "Meiko works at a bar..?" "Hai, she works at a bar just right next to NicoNico Café as a bartender. She's been working there for over a year now and decided to continue working there." Miku explained to him while for a nice yukata.

"It's... actually one of the reasons why I wanted to become a singer." She added, which caught Fang's attention. "Lately, Meiko nee-san's been coming home late from her work place and always leaving after a few hours of sleep... I... I want to help her support my family, in any way possible." Miku finished her story and picked one of the yukatas displayed in front of her.

"What do you think of this one, Fang-kun..?" the aqua green haired girl asked for his opinion, but didn't get an answer. But instead of that, Fang placed a hand on Miku's shoulder and said to her, "You're doing it for a good cause, Miku. You have my respect..."

But to his surprise, his classmate started blushing all of a sudden. "H-Hey, are you okay..? Your face is going red." The Chinese teen asked worriedly. "A-Ah, it's nothing..! I-I-It's summer, isn't it? So, i-it must be from the heat..!" Miku tried to cover for her blushing.

"You're so weird sometimes, you know that..?" 'I-I didn't think I'd get a word of praise from Fang-kun with that explanation... What was I thinking?!' Miku said in thought and covered her face with the yukata she chose. "By the way, maybe you should try that on if it fits. I'm gonna go look for my own yukata." Fang suggested and went somewhere else.

After walking several feet away from Miku, the Chinese teen spotted Len and decided to talk to him. "Hey Len, is this the place for men..?" he asked the male twin. "Yeah... Have you found your own yukata, Fang-san..?" "Well, that's why I'm here for. Okay, let's see here..."

While rummaging through the pile of clothes, Fang spotted a black colored yukata and decided to check it out. "This one looks cool..." he commented and tried it on. It fits him perfectly. "Alright... I think I found my ideal yukata." Fang informed his classmate and took off the clothing. "That's good to hear. What do you think of mine, Fang-san?" the blonde teen asked for his opinion.

"Pfft... You look like a kid to be honest, Len." Fang tried to hold in his laughter. "H-Hey, that's not funny..!" Len got embarrassed and quickly took off his yukata. "Fang nii-san, Len-kun, look over here!" Rin called them from behind. When the two teenage boys turned around, their breaths were taken away.

"So, what do you think? Do we look cute in these?" the blonde girl asked, striking an adorable pose in yellow colored yukata. IA just stood behind Rin with her usual blank expression in a dark pink colored yukata, while Miku was wearing a dark blue and black colored yukata, her face slightly red but was still smiling her usual cheerful smile.

"You three... look amazing." The Chinese teen commented and approached the three girls. "That's all that we need, right..?" "Yup, let's get to the counter, buy these and get back to doing our homework." Len suggested, but Rin disagreed with the idea.

"No..! We buy the yukatas, go home, stuff our faces with food and then sleep to get ready for tomorrow's Tanabata!" the elder twin sister suggested her idea. "But Nee-chan, we have to finish our homework before summer ends. That way, we could have fun during the remaining days of summer vacation." Len tried to negotiate with his sister.

"Len-kun's got a point, Rin-chan. Listen... When we go home and finish our homework, I promise to buy you a whole basket full of candy. Sound good..?" Miku tried to bribe her own sibling. "A whole basket..? Okay, it's a deal Miku nee-chan!" Rin finally agreed and quickly went to the counter. But while the others went to the designated area, Fang took out the roll of cash out of his pocket.

'Meiko nee-san worked really hard to raise us... I... I want to help her support my family, in any way possible.' "And here comes the guilt trip..." Fang whispered and walked towards the group in a hurry.

Later,

After regrouping, the five teens and two adults walked back home while holding a pretty interesting discussion. "... and that's why you shouldn't throw Molotovs at people." Meiko ended the discussion. "Any questions..?" she asked, but the others just shook their heads with frightened looks.

A few minutes later, all of them made it to a junction where they were supposed to separate. "Well, I guess this is our parting way. We'll see you tomorrow at the Tanabata festival, Fang-kun." "Bye-bye, Fang nii-san..!" Miku and Rin bid farewell to the Chinese teen.

"Hai... We'll meet again tomorrow, minna." IA also bid farewell and flew away, which still startled all of them. "I still forgot that she could fly..." he sighed and turned to the direction where his house was located.

Back to the family of five, "So, what does your yukata look like Len..? I bet it looks really girly..." Meiko made fun of her own sibling, back to her normal self. "I-It does not..! You'll tomorrow, it's not girly." the blonde male twin retorted with a blushing face. "Oh Len, you look so cute when you're angry, which reminds me... Does this bow fit your head?" the woman in red asked and took out a bow, which resembles Rin's.

Instantly, Rin swiped it from Meiko's hands and forced her twin brother to put it on. "Waah~ kawaii..!" Rin praised Len's cute-look. "N-Nee-chan..!" "Wow, now you both really do look alike." Kaito commented and took a photo with his phone. "Kaito nii-san, that's not helping me right now!" Len started blushing furiously.

"Now, isn't this nice..? The five of us haven't had this much fun, since Meiko-chan got that new job." Kaito pointed out, which made everyone fall into silence. "Ah... Did I say something wrong?" he asked, which earned him a head bonk by Meiko. "Like hell you did, ice cream freak... You ruined the mood." She stated and turned to her siblings.

"Listen guys... I'm sorry that couldn't spend time with you guys this whole time. I just wish a wad of cash would just fall out of the sky, enough to pay for all the beer I owed..." "Wait a minute, you're working just to pay for all the beer you drank?!" Len asked in a disbelieved tone. "If you put it that way, your make it sound like I'm the bad guy." Meiko said her opinion while digging her nose.

"Of course you're at fault..! You've been working night and day without a single rest, not coming on some occasions, and—" "I get it, I get it already. Stop patronizing me already..." the woman in red started to get pissed. "Hey Meiko..!" A familiar voice sounded off.

Curious, all of them turned around to find Fang standing a few meters behind them. "F-Fang-kun..?" Miku whispered in a confused tone. Without warning, the Chinese teen aimed and threw something towards them. Instinctively, Meiko raised her hand and caught the item Fang had just thrown.

When she opened her hand, "Money..?" "Thanks, but I'm not that poor alright? Use it to pay that debt of yours!" Fang yelled out and turned around, heading in the direction of his house. Meiko just tilted her head, still confused.

"What was that about..?" "A-Ah, it must be nothing. Maybe you can pay back the beer you loaned..?" Miku predicted. "Yeah, but the money I gave him was just around ¥14 000. There's no way—" But then, Meiko's sentence stopped the moment she counted the money. "What the heck..?" "What's wrong, Meiko nee-san?"

"The money... There's an extra ¥14 000 in here! Where the hell did it come from?" the woman in red asked in a confused tone. "Ooh, maybe Fang nii-san added more for you Meiko nee-san..!" Rin guessed, which was probably correct.

"That guy..." Meiko whispered and gripped the money in her hand. "Meiko nee-san..?" "Alright, I've made a decision. Next time I see Pretty Boy, I'm giving him a smoking hot kiss in return." Meiko informed her family members, which made two of the female siblings let out a surprised 'Eh!' "Y-You can't do that, Meiko nee-san..!" Miku disagreed with Meiko's decision.

"Hmm, why not..?" "B-Because... h-he's not old enough! He's still 15, so k-kissing someone below 18 is considered a crime!" Miku pointed out with a red face. "Oh, is that so..? Then, I guess I'll have to cancel my 'Thank You' gift."

'Thank goodness...' Miku said in thought and sighed in relief. "Alright everyone, let's hurry and get home..! We have a busy day tomorrow, you know." Kaito reminded everyone, but Meiko sighed in disappointment all of a sudden. "What is it this time, Meiko nee-san?" Len asked his elder sister. "I ain't coming tomorrow. I don't have a yukata, remember..? I guess I'll just sit at home." the adult in red decided.

"Oh, not to worry Meiko nee-san..! I've got it covered!" Rin reassured her older sister and took out a red colored yukata, decorated with beautiful flowers. "Wow... It's beautiful, Rin-chan. Wait a minute, this fits me right..?" Meiko asked if it fits her body or not. "Of course..! I have Meiko nee-san's measurements right here, so it will fit you perfectly." Rin revealed the truth and showed her family a piece of paper, containing Meiko's measurements.

"Aw, that's sweet..." Meiko praised the blonde teenage girl and placed a hand on top of her head. But then, the woman in red then proceeded to grip and squeeze. "Now, mind telling me why my measurements are with you..?" she asked with a forced smile on her lips. "Itai, itai, itai..!" Rin started yelling in pain. Quickly, Rin slipped from her grip and ran away.

"Come back here..!" Meiko screamed and ran after her younger sister.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yahallo, Reader-san..! Since Tanabata had just left, I decided to upload this today. I hope you all enjoy this chapter... Happy reading!  
-Oni Makai-**

Chapter 13: My First Tanabata

July 7th, Thursday,

The next day in the evening, Fang was just getting ready to go to Gokoku Shrine which is just a few kilometers away from the city of Sapporo. He had some trouble trying to put on his yukata, but he managed it in the end.

"Alright, time to get to that shrine..." he said under his breath and walked out of his home. He looked into the night sky and saw the moon shining brightly, casting beautiful ray of light around him, strong enough to make shadows around him. "Hmm, perfect... 'Shadow Eagle'..!" the Chinese teen summoned his shadow beast and hops on board.

"Alright, let's go buddy... To Gokoku Shrine!" he stated the name of his destination and flew into the air at high speeds. "Whoa..! Slow down, no need to rush things." Fang told the being to slow down, as if it were sentient.

It took him only half an hour to get the said destination. Once he got there, he un-conjured his shadow beast and landed onto the ground like he's a character from some action movie. Everyone around him noticed and turned their attention to him, with the Chinese teen looking back at them with an expression like he's asking, 'Did I do something..?'

After a moment, the people around the area turned back to their own business like nothing happened. "Well, that was odd..." "Fang nii-san, over here..!" a familiar voice sounded off at a distance. When he turned around, a familiar group arrived before him. They were his friends: Hatsune Miku, the twins Kagamine Rin and Len, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko and IA.

"Ah, you guys are here already. What's up..?" he greeted them casually. "Fine, as usual. What about you, Fang-kun..?" "Well, I just got here... So what did I miss?" he replied with curious eyes. "Nothing really... The festival hasn't even started yet, so we could just wander around a bit." Luka pointed out and looked at their surroundings. Food stalls, game stalls, and other kinds of stalls.

"Oh... Alright since this is my first Star Festival, why don't you guys guide me through all of this?" Fang suggested, which all of them agreed to. "That's a great idea. But where to start..?" Rin asked herself curiously.

"Hmm, why don't we start with the game stalls? It's always good to start off with winning some toys for free." Kaito suggested. "Wait, you get toys for free?! Let's go, Fang nii-san!" Rin quickly responded to the statement, 'toys for free'. At one of the games stalls,

In front of Fang and his friends was a medium-sized pool, filled with all sorts of different colored goldfish. "What kind of game is this..?" "This game is called 'Goldfish Snatch'. You use a thin net to catch one goldfish and try to put it in a plastic bag full of water. If you manage this, the goldfish is yours..." IA explained to the Chinese teen.

"I want one, Kaito nii-san..!" Rin asked for her older brother's permission. "Alrighty then, I'll give it a try." The blue haired man answered and tried his luck on it. Slowly, Kaito tried focusing on a black colored goldfish.

Swiftly, Kaito dipped his arm into the small pool of water. He caught the black colored goldfish, but it managed to rip through the thin net and drop back into the pool. "Aw... I almost had it. Okay, one more try!" the blue haired man tried to think positive and gave it another try.

Thirty failures later,

"One more... Try..." Kaito whispered, but then got bonked on the head by Meiko. "Just give up already! You're just wasting money on this one game!" she yelled angrily at the blue haired man. "Why am I cursed like this..?"

"I think I'll change my mind, Kaito nii-san..." Rin told him with a disappointed look on her face, with a disappointed smile plastered on it as well. "Okay... I guess that was a good 30 minute waste of my life. What else is on the—" Before Fang could end his sentence, a certain smell entered his nose. He sniffed the air and proceeded to follow the scent.

"What is it, Fang-kun..?" Miku asked curiously. "What is this delectable smell?" he replied with another question and arrived at a certain food stall. The stall owner was preparing something Fang has never seen before. "Excuse me, what are you making there?" the Chinese teen proceeded to ask.

"Hmm, you mean this..? This is called 'Yakisoba'. Would like to have a taste?" the old stall owner asked and offered him a plate of the foreign food to the teenager. Curious, Fang picked up the stick beside the plate and tried the food called Yakisoba.

Once it entered his mouth, Fang started craving for more as the flavor seeped into his taste buds. "Fang-san, what are you doing..?" "This is really delicious! I didn't know there was food that tastes like this... One more plate, please." Fang ignored IA's question and ordered another plate of Yakisoba.

"Hey, since you're new here... would you like some Takoyaki?" the old man offered him another local Japanese delicacy and he tried it as well. Once again, Fang started craving the food called 'Takoyaki' the moment it entered his mouth. "Amazing..." he whispered and continued eating.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself so far, Fang-san." Len pointed out with a smile. "Yeah..! I should really try out more Japanese food from now on." Fang noted and stood up from his seat. "So, what else to do?" he asked curiously, while carrying the plate full of Yakisoba and three stick of Takoyaki.

Before Luka answered, the pink haired woman glanced at her watch and realized that it was already nearing 8.00 pm. "Minna, it's time to go pray at the shrine." Luka informed them. "Oh, that's right. We'll continue after we're done praying, alright Fang-kun?" Miku asked him to be patient.

"Hey, you guys do what you gotta do. I'll be right at the shrine entrance, waiting with this amazing food." Fang replied and followed them towards the shrine. Once they got to the entrance, Fang stood near a post while the others entered to say their prayers inside Gokoku Shrine.

While waiting, "Man, this is so good... They really need to sell more of this at Rintis Island." Fang suggested and continued to savor the taste of the foreign food. While doing so, someone came up to him with a katana and aimed it at him.

"Stop eating, infidel." The man in front of him ordered him. "Hmm..?" Fang got confused and decided to look up. When he did, an interesting figure was portrayed to him. In front of him was a man with long, purple hair tied in a ponytail and almost looked like a samurai. His attire consists of a purple and white colored Jinbaori, a type of surcoat for battle with parts of Japanese battle armor.

"Um, you really shouldn't be pointing at people you know..." Fang pointed out blankly. "Silence. Have you no knowledge that it is disrespectful to eat in front of a shrine..? Put down the food you hold in your hand and back away." The stranger with a katana ordered him and slowly approached him.

"W-Whoa, take it easy with that sword of yours..." Fang stuttered, feeling a bit threatened. "Those who are disrespectful... shall be punished— *stomach grumbling*" without warning, a loud grumbling noise was heard, which interrupted the man's speech. "What the..?" "Food..." the purple haired man whispered and fell unconscious. "O-Oi, what the matter?! Oi..!" Fang asked worriedly and went to the man's aid.

Several minutes later,

"*bites* Delicious..." the man whispered and continued to eat Fang's remaining Yakisoba. "You know, you could've just asked for the food instead of threatening the person holding it with a katana." Fang pointed out rationally.

"My apologies. I was so hungry, I could not think of anything other than food." The samurai apologized with a bow. "Eh, its' okay as long as the misunderstanding is cleared. My name is Fang, by the way." The Chinese teen introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fang-dono. I am Kamui Gakupo, samurai of Sapporo." The man named Gakupo told him his name and shook hands with Fang.

"'Samurai of Sapporo', huh..? How come I've never heard of you before?" Fang asked the self-proclaimed samurai. "Well, for starters, I do travel a lot and I've always spent time training Iaijutsu and Iaido... But I think for now, I'll stop travelling and just enjoy myself." Gakupo explained to him.

"Wait a minute... What are 'Iaijutsu' and Iaido'?" Fang asked in a curious tone. "It's the basics to sword fighting, of course. I do takedown several thieves and hoodlums on several occasions, but that's only when I come across them myself by sheer coincidence." The purple haired man explained even further.

"Hmm... If it's true that you're a samurai, could you teach me the way of the sword? I've gotten a little interested in learning sword fighting when I first arrived here in Japan." Fang asked him in a very hopeful tone.

"Why, it'll be my pleasure Fang-dono. Does the day after tomorrow sound good to you..?" Gakupo asked the Chinese teen. "The sooner, the better..." Fang agreed, just as the purple haired man finished the last Yakisoba. "Thank you for the meal, Fang-dono. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to say my prayers to the shrine... Why don't you come along with me?" Gakupo insisted that he joins him.

"Nah, you go on ahead. I'm waiting for my friends to finish praying... I wonder what's taking them so long." Fang started to get worried. "Today is the Star Festival, so it is natural for people to pray a little longer than they should." Gakupo pointed out and entered the shrine. "Fare thee well, Fang-dono." "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too..!" Fang replied and sat back down on the ground.

"He seems like a nice guy. I can't wait to learn Iaijutsu and Iaido..." the Chinese teen whispered in an excited voice and continued to wait for his friends. After waiting for half an hour, the group finally came out of the shrine. "There you guys are... What took you so long?" Fang asked curiously.

"Sorry for the wait, Fang-san. The shrine had a small show put up, so we couldn't help but watch the whole thing." Len explained to the Chinese teen. "Oh, really..? What was it?" "It was a traditional dance performed by the Miko, called 'Miko Mai'. It's held every year on Tanabata and is supposed to be a type of dance to show our gratitude to Tentei." IA answered Fang's question and took out her phone, to show him what it looked like.

"Oh, that looks cool... But I'm guessing they only do it once a year, don't they? Looks like I've missed my chance." Fang pointed out in a slightly disappointed tone. "But the good news is, I'm gonna learn how to use a katana tomorrow." He informed his friends.

"How to use a katana..? For what purpose?" Luka asked her student curiously. "Well... My enemy tends to use a laser sword from time to time, so why not?" Fang explained and approached his friends casually. "If that's the case, then who'll be teaching you Fang-kun..?" Miku also asked with a curious tone.

"It's a guy with long purple hair and tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a Jinbaori with some armor on him, calls himself the 'Samurai of Sapporo'." Fang described Gakupo's appearance, which caught Luka's attention.

"Wait... was his chest glowing with a blue light?" she asked for more details. Fang tried to remember the samurai's appearance, and then got a flash of the man's chest. "Now that you've mentioned it... I think it was. What's that about..?" the Chinese teen started to get curious. "Don't tell me, that was-"

Before Luka could finish her sentence, something happened a few meters in front of them. The group approached the crowd formed around the scene. "What's going on over there..?" Kaito asked out of concern. "It's the group of thugs from last year... They came to ruin the festival again." One of the crowd's people explained to them.

In front of them, "C'mon, what happened to all the music? I thought we all came here to have fun, not just stand around and look." The leader of the thugs pointed out in a spoilt tone. He then stopped in front of a food stall.

"You, old man... Give my boys the best Takoyakis you got." He demanded, but it only earned him a splash of water to the face. "If you came here to cause trouble, then there is nothing for you." The old food stall owner refused, but then got pulled by the collar.

"You'll regret doing that old man..." he whispered and pulled out a knife. Fang almost took a step forward, but a familiar face appeared in front of the crowd. It was the self-proclaimed samurai from earlier. "Gakupo-san..?" "Huh, you know him?" Fang asked the male twin, which he nodded a 'yes'.

"Cease your impure doings, infidel." Gakupo said out loud and took a step forward. The leader of the thugs turned around and glared at him with a menacing gaze. "Who are you supposed to be, Ponytails..?" he mocked the samurai's appearance.

"I am Kamui Gakupo, 'Samurai of Sapporo'. You shall stop your wrongdoings from now on. Now, leave that elderly man alone..." Gakupo advised him to stop. "Or what..? You're gonna lecture me with fancy poetry? You better piss off, you 'Show-off Otaku'." The thug once again, made fun of Gakupo.

"Leave this place at once or... *unsheathes katana* you will face the consequences along with your comrades." The purple haired man gave him two choices. "Get this bastard..!" he yelled and with that, the thugs charged at him all at once.

But in a blink of an eye, Gakupo unsheathes his katana and dashed pass the six armed men. Time seemed to stop for one whole second. The moment the purple haired man returned the katana back to its sheathe all of them collapsed. "All of you are lucky that I am not a killer." He whispered, followed by the sound of applause. After the crowd clear away, "Dude..! Did you just kill them?!" Fang suddenly popped out.

"What? Of course not, I've simply struck their nerves so that they would fall unconscious for an hour or so." Gakupo explained which made the Chinese teen sigh in relief. "Gakupo nii-san..!" Rin shouted out loud and went to hug the samurai.

"You came back after all..!" "Hmm, it's good to see you again too Rin-chan." Gakupo said to the blonde girl. "Actually, it's good to see **all** of you again." He rephrased his sentence. "Wait, you guys know each other..?" Fang asked in a confused tone. "Yeah... Gakupo-san used to live at our house a few years back. But he decided to leave for some reason..." Kaito explained to the Chinese teen.

"Ah, that's correct. My apologies for the inconvenience earlier, minna..." Gakupo apologized sincerely with a bow. But then, Luka slowly approached the bowing samurai and stopped right in front of him. "Oh, Luka-san... It's good to see you aga-" Without warning, a fist quickly struck Gakupo's face, which sent him flying across the scene.

"That's the reason you left?! To become a stupid, samurai... That's why you left without saying anything?" the pink haired girl asked in an angered tone. Gakupo remains silent, while the others looked at each other with confused looks. With that, Luka left the group with an angry aura.

"Looks like she's still mad about it..." the purple haired man whispered and stood back up on his feet. "Again, I must apologize for my unexpected departure four years ago." Gakupo apologized again. "It's alright, Gakupo-san. What brings you here, anyway..?" Miku asked with curious eyes.

"That's an easy question to answer. I have just came back from my travels and training, and I was wondering if I could stay at your home again Miku-dono." The purple haired man asked politely. "Hmm... Meiko nee-san..?" she asked for Meiko's permission. "As long as he pays rent for the room, I'm okay with it." The brunette answered with a nod. "Wait a minute, you never put a 'For Rent' sign on that room before..." Len pointed out.

"Hey he was a freeloader before, so I'm not taking any chances again." Meiko pointed out and folded her arms with a serious expression. After awhile, the group manages to cheer up Luka but she still won't talk or even look at the purple haired samurai.

All of them proceeded to go to a place surrounded with bamboo shoots. "Whoa... What are these for?" the Chinese teen asked with curiosity-filled eyes. "These bamboo shoots are for hanging wishes, Fang-san." "Hang wishes..?" Fang repeated, which IA nodded to. "You first write your wish on a piece of paper, and then you tie it to one its branches." IA explained to the Chinese teen and wrote her own wish.

'To have many good friends...' she wrote slowly and hung her wish on a nearby bamboo shoot. "'To have many good friends', huh..? I guess your wish has already came true, IA." Fang pointed out, and she nodded in agreement. "Aren't you going to write your wish, Fang nii-san..?" Rin asked him curiously.

"I'll do it in a bit... I gotta talk to someone first." Fang replied and turned to Gakupo, who was watching looking at Luka from a distance. He walked towards the purple haired samurai and stopped right beside him. "So, what's your story with Luka-san..?" he asked without the slightest feeling of hesitation.

"Four years ago... The both of us had an agreement to always be by each others' side. I have to rely on her, while she relies on me. But, I decided to just break that agreement. No... the 'promise'. I wanted to be independent, to be able to protect those who are close to me. Especially Luka-san..." Gakupo whispered the last part, with a bit of tears in his eyes.

"Everyone wants the strength to protect their loved ones, you're no exception Gakupo." Fang pointed out, but continued on. "But whatever happened in the past stays in the past. You can either spend the rest of your life regretting your past actions, or you could make the life you have right now better than it already is." He finished a placed a single hand on Gakupo's shoulder.

What the Chinese teen had said made his heart warm and feel very glad. "About training... why don't we train at Miku-dono's home?" Gakupo suggested, which Fang agreed with a tone of appreciation.

The moment they finished hanging their wishes, Miku's family decided to go home. "Fang-kun, aren't coming with us..?" Kaito asked the black haired teen. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later..." Fang reassured the blue haired man, turned to bamboo shoot where they all hung their wishes and starts reading them.

"'I wish to have loads and loads of candy..!' 'I wish Nee-chan would focus more on her studies.'" He read the wishes both twins wrote, which made him giggle in delight. "Okay, next is... 'I wish it would rain ice cream tomorrow..!' 'Make it tomorrow 'Free Beer Day'.' Kaito really needs to grow up..." Fang whispered in a disappointed tone.

But then, Fang's eyes caught something. It was a wish made by Luka, and it reads, 'For that idiot to never show his face again.' "Man, that's really harsh of her to say that..." he commented and read the one next to hers, which was Gakupo's. "'To reverse time and undo what I have done...' These two must have been really close." Fang tried to fill in the blanks and continued on.

"'To be the world's No.1 band..!' We're getting there... If only there was a way to make it come true-" "They say if you hang a wish at the top of the bamboo shoot, it'll come true." Someone interrupted Fang's train of thoughts. When he turned to his left, a familiar face appeared before him. "It's an old Japanese belief... and some beliefs are considered true."

"Wait a minute... Haven't I seen you from somewhere?" "Remember the guy from the airport..? You're talking to him." The stranger reminded him, which made Fang snap his finger. "Oh, now I remember... How've you been?" the Chinese teen greeted him in a casual tone. "Better than ever, Fang..."

"You know who I am..?" "Who doesn't recognize you? Your face is all over Japan ever since your first debut. The name's Oni by the way, Makai Oni." The boy introduced himself and shook hands with Fang. "So, how's Sapporo treating you..?" "Well, a bit better when I first arrived here last month... What about you?"

"Same as you... I see you made some friends over there." "Yeah... All of them are one of a kind." Fang answered with a smile. "I see... Well, it was good to meet a familiar face again but I have to get going." The boy named Oni informed him and turned around. "Oh, okay... Wait, about what you said earlier-" To Fang's surprise, the boy vanished without a trace the moment was about to face him.

"W-Where'd he..? 'Was I talking to myself or am I going crazy?'" Fang started to question his sanity levels. 'They say if you hang a wish atop of the bamboo shoot, it'll come true.' He repeated the boy's words. "If that's the case..." Fang whispered and conjured his shadow.

Back to the group of eight,

Miku and her family were just about to leave, until Fang finally caught up to them. "Hey guys, wait up..!" he called out them. "What took you..?" "Sorry... I just had to write a quick wish." Fang explained and continued walking back home with his friends.

Back to the 'Wishing Tree', a familiar figure returned and tried to find Fang's wish. When he realized that it was atop of the plant, he took out a pair of binoculars and read Fang's wish. "'Being able to protect my friends.' As expected..." he whispered with a glad smile and started walking with a spring in his step.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yahallo, Readers..! I, Makai Oni, have return with Chapter 14 of IWAM! So far, this story of mine is going pretty nicely and I can't wait for what other ideas I'll come up for it... That's all I gotta say, so enjoy the story! -Makai Oni**

Chapter 14: Sword Fighting 101

Saturday, July 9th,

A day after the Star Festival around Maji Street, Fang was seen jogging in his PE attire. He was feeling a bit too excited when the day of sword training had arrived, so the teen decided to go exercise to burn off some of the excitement.

After jogging a few laps, Fang stopped and entered his house without hesitating, breathing heavily. "Whew... That was some jog... I think that's the longest one I went through..." the Chinese teen commented, sat down on his sofa and drank a bottle of water. He coughed a bit the moment the bottle left his lips, but the teen didn't mind.

"Alright, time to get to Miku's house..." He whispered and went to take a quick shower. After awhile, he walked out of the bathroom, entered his room and wore his usual attire: Black pants, a grey vest, his usual gloves, purple jacket and not forgetting his glasses.

He walked down the steps of the stairs and made his way to the door. The teen quickly wore his white and purple shoes and opened the door to the outside world. Once he was out of his house, Fang locked the door with his house key and took out his iPhone to call Miku. It took a few minutes, but someone finally answers the phone.

'Hello, Miku speaking...' "Hey Miku, it's me Fang." The Chinese teen greeted casually. 'Eh, Fang-kun..? How did you get my number?' Miku asked in a curious tone. "Um... you gave me this number, remember?" Fang reminded her, which made Miku let out an 'Oh'. 'Anyway, what's up..?' Miku set aside the subject. "Gakupo and I are gonna be training at your house today, but I don't know the way to your house... I need your help-" "Why tell you, when I can show you the way myself?" a familiar voice sounded off behind him.

When Fang turned around, the Chinese teen was greeted by a cheerful smile from a familiar face. It was his classmate, Hatsune Miku. "Waaaah! W-Where did you come from..?" Fang screamed in a startled tone.

"*giggles* I was actually on my way to see you, Fang-kun. Gakupo-san asked me to guide you to my house, since you haven't been there yet..." Miku explained to him with a cheerful smile. "Meiko should really put a bell on you or something... You pop out of nowhere sometimes." Fang pointed out.

"So, are you ready to go..?" "Lead the way, Princess." The Chinese teen teased her and made Miku pout. "Mou... I told you not to call me that." Miku reminded him while puffing her cheeks. "Hey, that's what you said in your first song. 'Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama... Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne...'" Fang sung the first lyrics of Miku's song, 'World is Mine'. "I-It was just a song I wrote..! You don't have to make fun of me like that!" the aqua green haired girl yelled with an embarrass expression.

After walking for about 30 minutes,

Fang and Miku arrived at their destination: Miku's home. "So, this is your home huh..?" "I know... It's not much to look at, but it still spells 'Home' to me." Miku said to him. "It looks a lot bigger than I imagined. To be honest, it looks like my house." He answered in an honest tone.

In the suburban home, "Tadaima..!" the aqua green haired girl called out. "Okaeri, Miku nee—" Rin stopped her sentence the moment she saw a familiar face. "Eh, F-Fang nii-san— *thud* Itai!" the blonde teen let out, after bumping her shoulder around the door frame. "What are you doing here, Fang nii-san..?" Rin asked while rubbing her side.

"Ohayo, Rin... I'm just here to train with Gakupo, so is he around?" Fang asked her in a calm tone. "Oh, training..! Gakupo nii-san's upstairs in his room. C'mon, let's go!" Rin explained, took his left hand led him upstairs with Miku. "By the way, where's Len..?" Fang asked curiously.

"Len-kun's in his room, studying. He wants to make sure that he'll pass the exam this semester..." "Wait, he failed the exam last semester..?" the Chinese teen asked in surprise. "No, he always passes the exams. He just wants to be the one with the highest marks in class..." Miku answered.

Once they got to the designated room, Rin knocked on the door and called out to the purple haired samurai. "Gakupo nii-san..! Fang nii-san is here now." "Hai..! Tell him to come in..." a low, muffled voice sounded from inside the room. Fang hesitated a bit, entered the room anyway.

Once he opened the door, the Chinese teen was in awe, his mouth slightly agape. Gakupo's room was very, very spacious! It was filled with all sorts of swords and samurai weaponry. The room looked more like a dojo than an average bedroom. "Welcome, Fang-dono, to my humble abode..." the purple haired samurai greeted him.

"**This** is your room..? Dude, it looks much smaller from outside!" Fang pointed out in amazement. "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself. So, shall we begin..?" Gakupo suggested that they should start immediately. "Actually, could we wait for a bit? There's somebody else who's coming over to train with us. It might take her awhile to arrive..." the Chinese teen informed the samurai.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose we could for a bit." Gakupo agreed with Fang's decision to wait. "I'll go make some tea for you both and bring it here." "Ooh, I'll help too Miku nee-san..!" Miku and Rin excused themselves and went out the room, while Gakupo and Fang sat down and had a little chat.

"You are excited, am I correct..?" "Yeah... This is gonna be the first time that I'll be holding a katana." Fang answered honestly. "No... Before you could use a real katana, you must first train with this." The 'Samurai of Sapporo' said and handed Fang a type of sword made of wood. "What the heck is this..?" "A kendo sword... All beginners of Iaijutsu and Iaido must use this for training." The purple haired man explained to him.

"Let me guess: there are no shortcuts." Fang predicted Gakupo's next words, which made him smile. "You have a lot of potential in you, Fang-dono." He reassured Fang and grabbed the teen's shoulder. This made Fang feel even more excited.

Just then, both of them heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, that must be her..." Fang said in a calm tone. After awhile, the room door opened behind them. "Gakupo nii-san, IA nee-san is here..." Rin informed the samurai, as a familiar figure enters the room and approaches them. "Ohayo, Fang-san, Gakupo-san..." the white haired girl greeted them both in her usual soft voice.

"Ohayo, IA... Gakupo, this is the girl I was talking about. She'd like to train with the both of us." Fang informed the 'Samurai of Sapporo'. "Really..? Have you ever had any experience in the ways of the sword, IA-dono?" Gakupo asked curiously. "I have trained a bit two years ago, but I guess my skills have gone a bit too rusty..." IA answered honestly.

"Hmm... Alright, you may join us. Here's your kendo sword." The purple haired man said yes and handed the white haired girl a kendo sword. "Have the both of you exercised yet..?" "Well, I did just got back from jogging thirty laps around the neighborhood a few minutes ago..." Fang gave a straight answer, while IA nodded slowly.

"If so, we may begin sparring first... I want to see both of your skills first." Gakupo suggested which Fang and IA nodded to. So, both teens stood up and entered their battle stances. Fang held the kendo sword with both his hands and held it close to his body, while IA aims her wooden weapon at the male teen.

"I want you both to fight with all your strength, so do not hold back." The purple haired man informed them both and sat down. He held out his hand and turned to both of the teens. "Begin." He whispered and gave the sign to start their battle.

Both Fang and IA were very serious in this one. The both of them started circling each other, to get a good angle for striking. But the moment both of them stopped, IA made the first move. Quickly, she dashed forward towards Fang and tried to hit his side. The Chinese teen quickly reacted and blocked the incoming strike with his kendo sword.

'She's fast..!' he said in thought and pushed away IA's weapon. He decided to be more aggressive and started attacking the white haired girl with more force. "Fang-dono, more control..." Gakupo advised him, which made him nod immediately. Both of them then started circling each other again.

"You're really good at this, IA..." "So are you, Fang-san." They complimented each other and continued sparring. "Guys, I'm back—" Miku stopped her sentence the moment she saw the scene in front of her.

So, she silently enters the room with a tray full of food and refreshments and sat next to Gakupo. "The both of them are really going all out..." the aqua green haired girl commented. "I told them to. I need to see their true potential..." the purple haired man explained and drank the tea Miku had just brewed.

"I see... I wish them the best of luck." She whispered and continues to watch Fang and IA's battle. The two teens showed very promising skills and so their friendly battle ended with a draw, when both of them had each other's kendo swords near their necks.

"Very good, the two of you show spirit, which is what I wanted to see personally." "Good job guys." Gakupo and Miku praised their efforts and clapped both their hands. "Thanks, Miku, Gakupo..." Fang whispered, sounding a little bit out of breath, with IA nodding slowly. "Both can now take a break..." the ponytailed man allowed them to rest.

Fang and IA then turned to each other and bowed respectfully. After that, they both approach Gakupo and Miku and enjoyed the food the twin tailed girl had brought to them. While they were taking their break, Miku noticed something about Fang. He was wearing his glasses again. "Hmm, what's wrong Miku..?" the Chinese teen realizes the girl's gaze.

"I'm just curious... Why are you wearing those? I thought your vision improved after your sight came back." Miku pointed out. "Oh, these..? I haven't gotten used to not wearing my glasses yet, so I replaced the lenses with plastic ones." Fang explained to her and took a sip of green tea. "Oh... Ne Gakupo-san, how long will it take for them to finish training?" the twin tailed diva asked curiously.

"It took me about 4 years to finish my training... But after seeing them spar, I'm predicting that it might take about one or two months." Gakupo calculated. "One month, huh..? I can't wait." Fang said out loud and drank his green tea.

"By the way Fang-dono, is it true that you're from some other country?" Gakupo changed the subject. "Yeah... I'm from Rintis Island, Malaysia, just so you know. I've been transferred here because of my good grades and all." The Chinese teen explained to the ponytailed samurai.

"Huh... I've never expected a gaijin to become my first disciple." Gakupo said, feeling a bit proud. "Anyway, what do you guys wanna do next week? We have at least 1 month and 3 weeks before summer ends." Fang asked his friends as he lied down onto the Tatami floor. "Hmm... Honestly, I don't have any ideas for next week." Miku answered while scratching her head.

"Spending all summer long training isn't very fun, when you think about it." Gakupo pointed out. All of them started pondering, until IA spoke up. "A camping trip..." "What..?" the three said simultaneously. "Why don't we go camping..? I know a special place for that type of activity." She suggested in her usual calm voice.

"Oh, a camping trip..! We've been planning on going, but we didn't know any good camping sites." Miku informed her three friends and reached for her phone in her pocket. She sets a reminder in her phone, which she labeled, 'First Camping Trip'.

"When should we go..?" "We should go on Wednesday. I want to train Fang-dono and IA-dono a little bit more..." Gakupo suggested, which everyone agreed to. "I'll ask Kaito nii-san and Meiko nee-san if they'll agree with this."

"Alright, that's enough resting... Let's continue-" before Gakupo could finish his sentence, the room door opened behind them. When they turned around, all of them saw Rin and Luka standing at the door. "Ah..? What are you doing here, Luka-san?" Miku asked curiously. Ignoring Miku's question, "Gakupo... I challenge you to a duel." The pink haired girl said out loud.

"What..?" "L-Luka nee-chan, what are you saying?!" the blonde girl asked out of surprise. "If you're going to teach Fang-kun how to use a sword, then you have to fight me first." Luka said to the ponytailed samurai. "W-Why exactly-" Gakupo stopped the Chinese teen's sentence before he could finish.

"I accept..." "What?!" the three teens said simultaneously. "A samurai never refuses a challenge. Choose your weapon, Luka-dono." Gakupo said to their Music club manager. Luka proceeded to grab one of the katanas displayed in Gakupo's room, while he reaches for his weapon of choice: Gakutou Miburi. "Begin." He whispered and instantly dashed towards Luka. "Gakupo..!" "L-Luka-san..!" Fang and Miku both yelled out.

Both adults commenced in battle right off the bat, clashing swords with great force. 'What power..!' Gakupo said in thought and continued to fight off Luka. "Fang-kun, can't you do something?" Miku urged him to make them stop. But after sighing, "I can't..." "W-Why?!" she asked in a very worried tone. "They need to settle this on their own..." Fang answered and sat down on the floor. "But-"

"Miku-san... let them fight." IA said to the aqua green haired girl and made Miku sit on the floor. "I hope you're right about this..." Miku whispered in a worried tone. "I haven't been wrong this whole time I was here, have I?" the Chinese teen retorted and took a sip of his green tea.

Several hours later,

Both Luka and Gakupo were still going at it, not showing any signs of giving up. The two adults were breathing heavily, however. "This is the most intense battle I've ever seen." IA commented and ate a stick of Takoyaki.

"And the longest... They've been at this for 5 hours already." Fang pointed out and ate his plate of Yakisoba. "Do you think they'll ever stop?" Rin asked, while eating off of Fang's plate. "The human body can only go on for so long, Nee-chan." Len pointed out. The blonde male twin actually pitched right in, after he was finish with his studying.

"They'll collapse at 3... 2... 1..." Len counted down. On the count of zero, both Gakupo and Luka knelt down onto their knees. "Wow... perfect timing, Len-kun." Miku praised the male twin and drank her green tea. "Luka-dono... just stop already..." Gakupo finally broke the silence between the both of them. "No... Not until you lose..." the pink haired teacher refused to give up and charged at Gakupo.

Instinctively, Gakupo blocked the incoming katana strike and pushed her away. "I'm really... sorry that I left 4 years ago..." "I don't want your apology... I want you dead..!" Luka said out loud and kicked Gakupo down onto the ground. The moment he went down, Luka aimed the edge of the katana right in front of Gakupo's face.

"F-Fang-san, don't you think this is going a bit out of hand..?" Len asked feeling a bit worried. "Don't worry... she won't kill him." Fang told them to relax. But before long, Luka's eyes started to water uncontrollably.

"You went without saying a word... How could you..." she whispered in a cracking voice that's about to cry. "Luka-dono..." "And that's my cue to step in." Fang suddenly said out loud and stood up from his sitting position. He slowly, he approached the both of them and helped them both to stand up.

"Luka... The reason Gakupo left was because he wanted to become stronger." Fang started his explanation. "What..?" "He wanted to be independent, and to be able to protect those who are close to him. Especially you, Luka..." he said to her, despite seeing the signs of Gakupo telling him to not tell her the truth.

"Is... is that true, Gakupo-san?" Luka asked him, with tearful eyes. "A-Ano... Well, due to the circumstances..." the purple ponytailed samurai started to fumble around with his words and blushing. When he glanced at Fang, he only saw the Chinese teen making a sinister and evil expression. 'Y-You planned this from the beginning?!' he yelled in mind. "C'mon 'Samurai of Sapporo'... Answer the fair maiden's question." Fang teased him with a sinister tone.

"Y-You'll pay for this, gaijin... And I thought you were a noble warrior worth teaching." "Gakupo-san, answer me..." Luka interrupted his train of thought. Seeing her innocent face, Gakupo had no choice but to be honest.

"I-It's true... I was training for 4 years, just so that I could become strong. To obtain the power to protect Miku-dono's family and you..!" he yelled in a panicky and honest tone and slammed his head against the floor to look like he was doing Dogeza. "Gakupo-san..." she whispered his name.

Back to Fang,

"Well, I guess my work here is done. So guys, what- Eh?" Fang stopped his sentence when he turned back to his friends. All of them, except IA, were on the verge of tears. "That was so romantic, Fang-san..." Len commented and wiped his eyes.

"It looked just like a scene from a drama of some sort..!" "You have a future of becoming a mediator, Fang-san." Rin and IA praised his efforts in making Gakupo confess to Luka. "W-W-What are you guys talking about? I was only doing something any sensible person would do, wasn't I?" Fang felt embarrassed and started to become bashful.

After that, he turned to Miku who was smiling at him. "Good work, Fang-kun..." she praised him and stood up from the table. "But... how did you know she wouldn't kill him?" Miku asked curiously.

"Wasn't it obvious..? You could tell from the way she was staring at him." Fang explained to the twin tailed girl. "She just wanted to know the truth, nothing more... Besides, how else were we supposed to go camping without everyone pitching in?" the Chinese said to her with a warm smile, which surprised Miku. "Fang-kun..."

'His smile... Why does it look so different?' she said in thought. "Fang-kun, could you come here for a second?" Luka called him, and he responded immediately. "What is it, Luka..?" "I just wanted to thank you... for finally making this person to spit out the truth." The pink haired woman said to him while crushing Gakupo's skull with her right hand.

"Itai..!" he yelled in agony. "But most importantly, thank you for your efforts in making him confess his love for me." Luka added and flashed him a warm smile. "No problem, Luka... Anyway, you'll continue to teach me right Gakupo?" Fang changed the subject.

"No way in hell..! You... You set me up from the very beginning! You'll pay for this, gaijin!" Gakupo shouted in anger, his samurai accent completely disappeared. "Whoa, his attitude changed." Fang said in surprise. "Now that won't do, Gakupo-san. He's my student, so you're going to have to teach him every single thing you've learned... Got it?" she ordered with a horrifying face.

"H-Hai..." Gakupo answered, sounding a bit defeated. "But it was for the best, wasn't it Gakupo? If you didn't tell her the truth, she would've killed you." the Chinese teen pointed out logically. "Yeah... I guess I've no choice but to teach you everything then." Gakupo replied with a glad smile and approached the spectacle-wearing teen.

After that, both of them shook hands with each other. "Be ready, Fang-dono..!" "I'm always ready!" Fang answered back and reached for his kendo sword. 'I feel... so much at home, here in Sapporo. So this is what feels like to have friends...' he said in thought.

'This place is changing me in so many ways too... So I might as well enjoy every single moment of it to the fullest!' Fang decided and charged at Gakupo. "Here I go, Gakupo!"

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Summer Camping Trip

July 13th, Wednesday,

Four days after the ordeal, the day for the band's camping trip has finally arrived. At exactly 9.00am in the morning, Miku had already woken up from her sleep, all dressed up for the trip. She went to wake up her siblings and started off with the twins.

"Rin-chan... It's time to wake up." Miku tried to wake them up while gently shaking their bodies. "Mm... Ten more minutes, Miku nee-chan." Rin begged her older sister and pulled the covers over her head. "*giggles* alright... Len-kun, are you up already?" Miku asked while shaking the blonde male twin awake.

"Huaaah~ give me a minute..." Len whispered sleepily and lightly slapped both his cheeks to wake up. After that, he jumped off the bunk-bed and reached for his towel. After that, he picked up a small cup that had his toothbrush placed in it.

"I'm going first then..." Len whispered and sloppily entered the bathroom. "I guess they're not as hyped as I am." Miku commented and walked down the stairs. But before long, "Tsumetai..!" the sound of the blonde male twin's scream sounded off. "I guess I must've used up all the hot water. He he..." she giggled in delight and approached the kitchen/dining area.

"Oh, ohayo Miku-chan..!" Shion Kaito, Miku's older brother, greeted her with a cheerful tone. "Ohayo, Kaito nii-san..!" "Well you're up early today, Miku. Excited about the trip today..?" the blue haired man asked curiously.

"You bet. This is the first time we're going camping, after all." The aqua green twin tailed girl pointed out. "Ne, where's Meiko nee-san..?" she asked curiously. "Ah, she went to rent another minivan from Hiroyuki-san. She'll be here anytime now." Kaito answered while pouring some tea into a cup.

"Here you go, Miku-chan." The blue haired man served the beverage. "Arigato, Kaito nii-san... What about Gakupo-san? He's not here..?" "Gakupo is upstairs, training with Fang-kun and IA-chan." He informed his younger sister.

"Eh, IA-san and Fang-kun are already here..?" "Hai..! Since the both of them are still training, Fang insisted on coming here early with IA to train and wait for us to fully awake." Kaito answered while sipping the tea he'd just brew. "Oh... When did they get here?" she asked with curious eyes. "They've been here since 5 o'clock in the morning." "T-That early..?" she let out in disbelief.

Just as the both of them were about to change the subject, two familiar figures descended from the stairs. "Ohayo Miku-dono, Kaito-dono..." "Ohayo minna..." Gakupo and IA greeted both of the siblings. "Ohayo IA-san, Gakupo-san..! Huh, where's Fang-kun?"

"On my way..." a tired voice sounded off and a figure walked down the stairs. It was Miku's Chinese friend, Fang. "Ohayo Fang-kun. How are you today..?" the aqua green haired girl greeted in her usual cheerful tone. "Tired and sleepily..." Fang replied and yawned sleepily. "Of course you'd feel like that... One should always have proper sleep and breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... So what are we having today?" Fang asked in a laidback tone. "We're having green tea and toast right now. The food we previously have was stored for the camping trip, so this is all that I could manage. Sumimasen, minna..." Kaito apologized with a disappointed smile.

"Nah, it's alright. As long as it's food, I don't mind eating just toast." Fang reassured the blue haired man and took a slice of bread off the table. "IA-san, where is this special campsite exactly?" Miku asked her friend curiously. "It's a place where I'm the only who knows its location. This is going to be the first time I'll be going there with anyone else..." IA explained to them, which surprised them.

"The first time..? Oh, that makes us sound like VIPs!" Kaito pointed out with a happy tone. "It'll be an honor, IA-dono." Gakupo bowed in respect. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea...' the white haired girl started to get second thoughts. "Ohayo, minna... Huaaah~" "Ohayo..!" Len and Rin greeted the others, and they replied immediately.

After having a pleasant breakfast,

*Beep! Beep!* Sounds of a car honking went off all of a sudden. "Ah, that must be Meiko-chan..! Alright everyone, it's time to go camping." "Hai..!" everyone cheered happily and walked out of the house.

"Whoa, the minivan got bigger..! What kind of sorcery is this?!" Rin wondered curiously. "Nee-chan, it's a different van. Look, even the color is different from the previous minivan that we've used." Len corrected his sister and slid open the door. "Meiko-chan, I thought you said you were gonna rent a minivan from Hiroyuki!" Kaito reminded her.

"I did. He had two separate minivans, so Hiroyuki decided to give me a bigger one... This one now has three extra seats, so we could all fit." The brunette explained to the blue haired man, but suddenly karate chops his head.

"W-What was that for?!" he asked in a childish voice. "That's for asking a stupid question, now get in." Meiko ordered him and turned her head towards the streets. Everyone entered the vehicle, but Fang found himself standing outside all alone. "Wait a minute, there's no room for Fang-kun." Miku informed the drunkard.

"Huh..? That's impossible. How couldn't there be any room?" "Ah, I'm sorry about this. Since there was no more room at the compartment area, I had to put the tents somewhere so..." Kaito's words trailed off because he was feeling a bit guilty.

"*laughs*, that's alright Kaito. I'll just follow you guys from the skies..." Fang reassured the blue haired man again and conjured his 'Shadow Eagle' beside the minivan. "This impressed feeling is never going to get old..." "Uh-huh..." Len and Rin agreed with each other with nods. But before Fang took off, Miku stepped out of the minivan and approached him.

"I'll go with you, Fang-kun." Miku said to him in a confident tone. "Huh..?" "It's a bit lonely travelling on your own, isn't it? C'mon, I'll accompany you." The aqua green haired girl insisted and boarded the shadow beast.

"N-No, you don't have to. I'm already used to it..." Fang declined her offer, his face turning slightly red. "Please..? It'll be my first time being able to see Sapporo from the sky." Miku pleaded in a genuinely hopeful tone. "Ugh, fine... Guys, go on ahead! I'll catch up in a sec..!" Fang ordered them to move first.

After receiving a thumbs' up from Meiko, the vehicle swiftly sped through the streets in an instant. Sounds of terror could be heard from Fang and Miku's current location. "She'll murder them before they could even enjoy the camping trip..." "You got that right..." Fang and Miku agreed with each other, making disappointed expressions.

"Alright, you better hang on tight. This'll be- Huh?" before Fang could finish his sentence, Miku had already wrapped her arms around his torso. "Promise me you'll be slow, alright..? I-It's my first time doing this, after all..." Miku whispered to him, sounding very nervous.

(AU's Note: "Promise me you'll be slow, alright..? I-It's my first time doing this, after all..." Ugh, that sounds so wrong! *slams head against computer desk*)

"O-Okay..." Fang replied with a red face and raised his hands. "'S-Shadow Eagle', follow that minivan..!" he ordered his shadow beast. After receiving the order, the shadow beast screeched in response and quickly took off into the air. "KYAAH~!" the girl behind him shrieked out of fear.

"I change my mind! Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down right now..!" Miku pleaded to him and held onto his neck. "M-Miku, I can't breathe!" Fang yelled to her and started thrashing about.

Because of his actions, the shadow beast started to fly uncontrollably. "KYAAH~!" she kept screaming in his ear, while still strangling him. 'I can't... work in these conditions.' He said in thought and calmed himself down with deep breaths. Before long, the 'Shadow Eagle' began to fly slower than usual.

"Miku, it's alright now. Open your eyes..." Fang said to her in a calm voice, but the twin tailed girl was still whimpering in fear like a scared puppy. "I'm flying slow this time, so it's okay to open your eyes now." The Chinese teen reassured her and pats her head from his side.

Hesitantly, Miku slowly opened her eyes to see he view before her. When she did, her breath was taken away from her. The view of Sapporo city from the sky was truly magnificent... "It's so beautiful..." "Have you calmed down already?" Fang asked her and felt Miku nodding behind his head.

"Great... So, do you mind not strangling me?" he said to her with a very pale face. "Eh..? A-Ah, g-gomen'nasai!" the teenage girl apologized with a blushing face and immediately released her grip from Fang's neck, which made him breathe in heavily.

'She might be a normal girl, but she has quite the iron grip...' Fang commented and continued to follow Meiko's minivan from the sky.

Meanwhile,

At a certain invisible spaceship, Ejo Jo is seen sitting in his cockpit, watching something on his holographic screen. It looked like a schematic for a type of battle armor. He raised one of his hands and nearly pushed the pulsating circle on the screen.

Unfortunately, 'Sir, I have news to tell you.' The onboard-AI system startled him, which made Ejo Jo hit 'Cancel'. "What is it, Computer? Can't you see I'm busy." The green, box-headed alien said in a bitter tone. 'Sir, sensors have indicated that there are two foreign anomalies located southwest from our location.' The AI informed its master.

"Foreign..?" 'Affirmative... The anomalies are emitting a certain amount of energy, which somehow is equal to that of the power watches.' Computer finished his explanation. "Equal to 'Power Watches'?" he repeated and hummed suggestively.

"We're going to have to investigate this... Set course for their location." Ejo Jo ordered his Computer assistant and sat at his cockpit. 'As you wish, sir...'

Two hours later, Fang and the others finally made it to the campsite IA was talking about. "Whoa..." Fang and Miku whispered simultaneously as they gaze upon the site in front of them. It was a forest area, filled with a few types of floral life.

"Wow, this place looks wonderful!" Luka said in amazement. "Look, there's even a flowing river here. This'll be a good place to do some fishing..!" Kaito suggested as he exits the minivan. "You were right, IA-dono. This place is perfect for a camping trip." Gakupo stated and took out the things they brought for their activity.

"Wait a minute, where's Rin and Len..?" Miku asked with a curious tone. "Huh, that's odd... They were in the van just a second ago." Meiko told them and took a sip of her beer. "Really..? Then where are-"

"Waah, help..!" a familiar voice sounded off at a distance. Several meters away from the minivan, Rin and Len was seen all wrapped in some kind of canvas. "The tent is attacking us, help..!" the blonde girl pleaded for help. "Nee-chan, stop shaking around..!" Len told her sister to calm down. "Fang-kun, minna, can you please tend to the twins..?" "You don't have to tell us twice... Guys, help me out!" the Chinese teen asked for their aid and went to untangle the blonde twins.

Ten yards away from the campsite,

Around the area, was a normal tree with a medium-sized hole at the base of the trunk. Residing in it, "Huaaah~ Ohayo..." a small, blue colored fairy yawned sleepily and got out of her bed. She had short blue hair, ocean blue eyes and fair white skin. She was about 15cm tall as well.

She then approached a nearby bed and proceeded to shake the figure that was under the covers. "Merli nee-chan, wake up. It's time to gather food today..!" the little fairy tried to wake up her elder sister. "Mm~ five more minutes Aoki..." the person under the sheets named Merli responded and turned the other way around.

"Mou, you always say that Nee-chan! C'mon, get up already..!" the fairy named Aoki said to her and jumped up and down on her sister's bed. "Ugh... That's it! Someone's gonna get tickled senseless!" the elder fairy started to get irritated.

Without warning, a figure with long black hair, ocean blue eyes and dark colored skin bursts out of her covers and proceeded to tickle her sister without mercy. "Ahahahaha..! N-Nee-chan, p-please stop! I-I can't breathe..! Hahahahaha!" the younger fairy begged while laughing uncontrollably.

After awhile, the two sisters took a bath together at a nearby river. The moment they finished bathing, both fairies flew back to their home and got dressed in their usual attire. Aoki's attire consists of white thigh-high boots, a white and blue colored dress, a pair of white gloves and a crown like headband, decorated with a blue medium-sized jewel of some sort.

Merli's attire consists of black thigh-high, high-heeled shoes, tight, black colored hot pants and fantasy-themed clothing for her upper body. And to complete the look, the elder fairy wore a hairpin, decorated with a pinkish purple colored jewel. (AU's Note: If you're curious as to how they look, just Google it..! That's way easier.)

After getting dressed, Merli and Aoki flew out of their home. "Alright Aoki, let's go gather some food." "Hai..!" the blue haired fairy agreed and followed her sister from behind. "Nee-chan, do you think we'll run into any humans..?" the blue haired fairy asked curiously.

"Hmm...Well if we do, they won't be able to see us. Only a subset of the human population could see us fairies, remember?" Merli reminded her sister. "Oh..." Aoki responded and continued to follow her sister. After their conversation, both fairies arrived at an area filled with several types of berries.

"Alright, I'll gather food on this side, while you gather food on that side." Merli told her sister and flew to the left. "Okay..! This time, I'm gonna get ten berries." Aoki answered enthusiastically and flew to the right.

"Oh yeah..? Well, I'm gonna gather 15!" Merli tried to make it into a friendly competition and started picking some berries. But a hundred meters away from their location, an invisible spaceship landed in a secluded area.

Inside the ship, 'This area is where the anomalies were last detected, sir.' Computer informed the alien invader. "Alright, send some Search Bots and begin the search for the anomalies that were emitting that energy." Ejo Jo ordered his AI assistant and stood up from his cockpit. "I want a report in 10 hours." 'As you command, sir...'

Back to the group of friends,

Fang and his friends were having a blast with their camping trip. They had a picnic, fishing competition and even went on a search for beautiful flowers. Their fun lasted until it was already night time.

The group gathered around the campfire and had fun singing songs. "Today was really fun guys..." Fang said to the others, which made them smile happily. "Yeah, but the real fun will start tomorrow morning." Gakupo informed his friends and drank a can of coffee. "Tomorrow..? What'll happen tomorrow?" Miku asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, we are going to hike that hill over there. The view is beautiful up there, and I wish to take a picture with you all." IA explained while pointing at a medium-sized hill. "Hike..? Mou, I don't wanna go hiking! My feet will hurt..." Rin disagreed with the idea. "You're so lazy, Nee-chan..." Len commented.

"Who said **you** were going to walk..? Fang-dono, I want you to carry Rin-chan up that hill while we hike." Gakupo said to him, which surprised the Chinese teen. "Huh..? Why me?" he asked in a confused tone. "Just think of it as part of your training, is that clear?" the ponytailed samurai informed him and he agreed.

"How long will it take, IA?" "It'll take about 3 hours for us to reach the top..." IA answered which made Fang smile. "Challenge accepted..." "Minna, why don't we tell scary stories to pass the time?" Luka suggested and they all agreed. "Alright, who'll go first?" "Oh, let me do it first." Meiko raised her hand and cleared her throat.

"There was once a little boy, who was about the same age as Pretty Boy. And he loved his aqua green colored cat so much..." the brunette started her story. 'Why do I feel like this is aimed at me for some reason..?' both Fang and Miku thought of the same thing and began to get suspicious right from the start. "Each day, the boy would always call his 'pet' into his bedroom and have hardcore se-"

Before Meiko could finish her sentence, Luka came up from behind and smacked a roll of newspaper against the brunette's head. "That's not a ghost story, Meiko-senpai. And you shouldn't tell perverted stories to the children!" the pink haired girl advised her. "Aw c'mon, I was getting to the good part..!" "For goodness sake... Who's next?" Luka decided to ignore the drunkard and ask for the next volunteer.

After telling several stories,

All of them decided to go to sleep, even though half the members of the group were still traumatized by Fang and IA's ghost stories. 'I-I know he just retold the movie 'Friday the 13th', but I can't shake off this feeling...' Miku said in thought and went inside her tent with Rin and the other female members.

At the boy's tent, Fang and the others were discussing about several things. "This is the first time we've ever went camping... Isn't that right, Nii-san?" Len asked while lying in his sleeping bag. "Yup... Is this your first time camping too, Fang-kun?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly say... But I think this my second time." The Chinese teen answered, cleaning the lens of his glasses. After that, there's nothing but a moment of silence. "Anyway, do you guys have a dream girl?" Kaito suddenly asked the other boys. "A dream girl..?" "Yeah, like what type of girl do you want to go on a date with." the blue haired man explained to them.

The three boys pondered for a bit, and gave him their answers. "All of you already made me confess that day, so I don't think I have much to say." Gakupo answered first. "I... I don't think I have one yet. Maybe in the future, probably..." Len answered, still unsure. "What about you, Fang-kun?" Kaito asked the Chinese teen. Fang thought about it for a moment.

After sometime, a flash of Miku's happy face just popped into his mind. "Miku..." he whispered unconsciously. "What was that..?" "A-Ah, it's nothing..! I don't think I have one either, like Len." Fang tried to cover up his unconscious answer.

"Oh, okay... Well, I guess we better get to sleep then. We have a big day tomorrow..." Kaito suggested and snuggled into his sleeping bag. "'That was close...' Yeah, I guess we should. Oyasumi, minna..." Fang bade goodnight and placed his glasses beside his pillow. The others replied the same thing and closed their eyes shut. At the hollow tree,

"Itadakimasu..!" both sisters prayed and ate the food they gathered earlier. "I told you I'd win, Nee-chan!" "Yeah, but look what it got us into." Merli pointed out while pointing at the room filled with berries and other types of fruit.

"Our whole home is filled with food..! How am I supposed to sleep tonight, when my bed is full of fruit?!" the long haired fairy asked in a slightly angered tone. "Don't worry..! My bed isn't full of food. We could just share it." Aoki suggested and drank a small glass of water. "Share a bed..? Hmm, I guess it's possible..." Merli thought about it and finished eating.

After eating, the siblings changed into their night attire and brushed each others' hair. "Today was a lot of fun Nee-chan, even though we were just gathering food like always." Aoki said to her elder sister. "Yeah, I had fun too..." the elder sister replied. "Nee-chan, if we actually meet with a human... Do you think we'll end up like Mom and Dad?" the young blue haired fairy asked worriedly. Merli stopped brushing her hair and paused for awhile.

But then, she replied, "I won't let that happen... They have to get through me first if they want to hurt you." She informed her sister and told her sister to climb into bed. "I'm really glad that you're my big sister, Nee-chan..." Aoki said to her, which made her smile.

"I'm happy to hear that... Oyasumi, Aoki." The elder fairy bade her goodnight and pulled the covers over herself and her sister. "Oyasumi, Nee-chan..." With that, both sisters closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yahallo, Reader-san..! Sorry for the long wait! The reason haven't been able to post any new chapters recently was because of the second semester exam at my college... Had to study a lot just to pass a stupid test... *sigh* Anyway, now that I'm back, get ready to read more of the glorious story my brain has created..! Hope you enjoy! –Makai Oni**

Chapter 16: Hiking and Fairy Hunting

The next day, July 14th,

Early in the morning at exactly 8.00am, Fang was the first of the male group to wake up. He sat up from his sleeping position and stretched a little bit to loosen up his muscles. After that, he reached for his pale full of showering cosmetics and went for the river.

Once he got there, Fang placed his pale onto the ground, took off his clothes except boxers and dived right in. "Ah~ nothing but cold water to freshen up your body..." he said to himself and sunk his head down into the water. The teen spent half an hour bathing in the river, and he was enjoying himself.

"Alright, time to get dressed." Fang said to himself and pulled himself out of the water. But before he did, the Chinese teen heard small voices coming from the south end of the river. Curious, Fang slowly walked towards the direction of the voices and peeked over a boulder. "Where are those voices coming from..?" he asked curiously and proceeded to come closer to the location of the voices.

"You can't catch me..!" "Oh, we'll see about that!" Aoki and Merli played a fun game of tag. While having fun, however, Merli spotted someone coming their way. "Aoki, get back here..!" "No way, that'd be cheating!" Aoki refused, still thinking they were playing.

"For crying out loud..." she gritted her teeth and tackled her sister into a single flower. "Itai... What was that for-" before Aoki could finish, her elder sister slapped her mouth close with her left hand. "Shh..! There's a human nearby..." Merli whispered and took a peek.

"Hello..? Is anybody around here?" Fang called out. Both fairy sisters just watched the Chinese teen from a safe distance. "Nee-chan, what do we do..?" "Shh... Just stay quiet." Merli said to her and grabbed her sister's hand. "If anyone's around here, show yourself... I won't bite." He said informed the voices.

"He doesn't sound like a bad person, Nee-chan..." Aoki pointed out to her sister, but Merli ignored her and kept watch on the Chinese teen. "Am I going crazy or something..?" Fang started to question his sanity. Just then, he heard rustling behind him and quickly turned around. Turns out, it was only his friend Hatsune Miku.

"Oh, ohayo Miku..." Fang greeted the twin tailed girl. "Ohayo... What are you doing here, Fang-kun?" she asked curiously. "I'd like to ask you the same thing..." "I just woke up a few minutes ago, but then I heard you calling out from here. Is there something wrong..?" Miku asked in a curious tone."It's just that... I thought I heard voices a while ago."

"Voices..?" "It's probably just my imagination... Did you have breakfast yet?" Fang changed the subject and went back to the campsite with Miku. "Oh, thank goodness..." Merli sighed in relief and drooped deeper into the flower.

Back at the campsite,

After having a pleasant breakfast, Fang and the others prepared the things they needed for the hike up the hill. "Food: Check... Water: Check... Camera: Check... Suntan lotion: Check..." Kaito listed down the equipment.

"Is suntan lotion really necessary..?" "Hey, it's summer. You can never be too careful..." Meiko replied to Len's question and rubbed lotion on her arms and legs. "Anyway... is everyone ready for the hike?" Luka asked them, and they replied while raising their hands into the air.

"Alright... Now where's-" before Fang was ready, Rin jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I'm ready to go, Fang nii-san..!" the blonde girl said to him with confidence. "Give me a warning next time... Man, you weigh like a ton Rin." Fang made fun of her weight and adjusted his balance. "Alright, we're ready..." IA said to Luka and moves ahead of the group. "I'll guide us through the forest and up the mountain. Be sure to not get lost..." the white haired girl advised her friends and walked ahead.

"This is so exciting..!" "Recording now..." Kaito took out his camcorder and started video recording the whole thing. After that, all of them set off for the hill. On the way, "By the way, have you ever hear any voices around here IA..?" Fang started off.

"Voices..? What do you mean?" "Just this morning Fang-kun said he heard some people talking to each other. But when he went to investigate, no one was around." The aqua green haired girl explained to her sister.

"Are you sure there aren't any other people who know about this place?" Fang asked her, feeling a tad suspicious. "That shouldn't be possible... I'm literally the only one who knows about this location, no one else." IA explained to him. "But..." "But what..?" the white haired girl's words caught Miku, Rin and Fang's attention. "No, that can't be it... Even if it is, no one would believe me." IA said to him. "No one would... IA c'mon, talk. What is it?" Fang wanted to know desperately.

"Maybe the voices you both are currently talking about were the fairies of this forest..." she told him, and surprised Fang with her answer. "Fairies..?" "Hai... I've heard a lot of stories that this place used to be populated by hundreds of them."

"Until something happened, right..?" "Maybe due to human activity, such as illegal logging and open burning, their population decreased at a fast pace." IA predicted logically. "Those poor things... If the voices you heard were fairies, shouldn't we be helping them?" "Yeah, that's right..!" Miku and Rin suggested.

"We can't, Miku-san. Not just anyone can help them... As far as I learned from books only a small amount of the human population can see, let alone hear a fairy. Besides, the fairies aren't that fond of humans." IA pointed out to them.

"Let me guess... They hate us because we humans are the reason they're nearly extinct." Fang answered nonchalantly and earned a nod from IA. "Can't you do anything about it, Fang nii-san..?" "Alright, alright, I'll try to help! Geez..." Fang sighed in frustration. "I'll try to help too, Fang-kun." Miku volunteered to help him.

"Thanks..." "Hey, what are you guys whispering about over there?" Luka called out to her students. "Ah, it's nothing Luka-sensei. We're just talking about environmental pollution and things that harm the Earth." IA lied and was bought easily by her sensei.

Meanwhile at the hollow tree,

"This is bad... This is really bad..." Merli whispered to herself while walking in a circle. "Nee-chan, you've been at this for an hour... What's wrong..?" her younger sister asked worriedly.

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong'? We'd just encountered a human just now, and you're not in the slightest feel paranoid?" Merli asked her back. "No, why should I..? He said he wouldn't hurt us, and I'm okay with that." Aoki answered blankly. "Why are you so okay with this? How would you know if he wants to hurt us or not?" Merli asked worriedly.

"I don't know... But he sounds like a person that loves to sing." Aoki answered, feeling unsure. "Loves to sing..? What does that have to do with-" before Merli could finish her sentence, a strange noise suddenly sounded off from the entrance of the tree.

"What the..?" "Nee-chan. What was that sound?" the blue haired fairy asked, sounding scared. "Aoki, run..!" her elder sister suddenly yelled and pulled her out of their home. The moment they got out of the tree, a drone appeared before them and started scanning them. "N-Nee-chan, what is that?" Aoki asked in a scared tone.

'Anomalies detected. Initiating Capture Mode.' The drone said out loud and started to wail its siren. "Move..!" Merli yelled urgently and pulled Aoki with her. Once they flew away, more of Ejo Jo's drones appeared and started chasing them. "Nee-chan, what's going on?" "I don't know, but just keep flying..!" the elder sister yelled and flew as fast as she could.

From behind, the drones chased them and started firing lasers at them. "Whoa..!" Aoki shrieked in fear and started dodging the attacks. 'Sir, the drones are in pursuit of the anomalies and are attacking.' Computer informed his its master.

"Cease fire at once..! I want you to capture whatever they are, not destroy them!" Ejo Jo ordered him to stop firing and pressed a button on his console. "Capture them using the Laser Net." 'As you wish, sir...' the Computer obeyed and initiated its targeting system. "Oh no you don't..!" Merli yelled angrily, swiped a fruit of one of the trees and threw it at one of the robots.

It was a direct hit on one of them. It accidentally flew into two of its fellow drones and exploded, which only left one robot minion left. Like Ejo Jo's order, the drone started firing laser nets at the siblings, but kept missing.

Up ahead, Aoki saw a long tree branch and had an idea. Quickly, she flew towards the branch and asked for her sister's help. With both their tiny strength, both sisters pushed back the branch as far back as they could. "Hold it... Hold it..." Aoki told her elder to wait for her mark. As the drone drew closer, it charged the laser net and prepared to fire.

"Now!" the blue haired fairy yelled and released the branch, which sent the drone flying in the opposite direction and slam against a tree, causing it to explode. "Good work, Aoki..." Merli praised her sister's cunning idea and gave her a high-five. With that, both of them continued to fly away.

Back to the group,

As 'VOCALOID' made their way through the forest, the group suddenly heard two loud explosions several miles away from down the hill they were currently hiking up on. "What was that..?" Miku asked worriedly.

"Must've been a car accident or something... You guys go on ahead, I'll go check it out." Fang informed them and gently lowered Rin onto the ground. "Aw, I was just getting comfortable with that..." the blonde girl pouted and puffed her cheeks. "Are you sure, Fang-dono..? It's a long way back up, just so you know." Gakupo pointed out.

"Hey, what's the point of having 'Shadow Manipulation' powers if you don't use them..? I'll be back in a bit." Fang reassured them and jumped off the ledge. "Ah, Fang-san..!" "Fang-kun..!" all of them, except Meiko and IA, yelled out in shock. To their relief, all of them saw him flying away on his shadow beast.

"Ugh, Fang-kun really needs to stop scaring us with stunts like that..." Kaito whispered and sat on the ground. Several minutes later, Fang came back and landed in front of the group. "So, what did you find Fang-san..?" Len asked curiously.

"Nothing. The road didn't have any crashed cars or anything that could've made those exploding sounds." Fang explained, which made them feel a chill run down their spine. "This day just keeps getting weirder by the minute... C'mon guys, let's go take that picture." The Chinese teen decided to forget about the subject and told them to continue on.

So without a second thought, the group proceeded to hike up the hill again. But this time, Rin decided to walk instead of being carried by Fang all the time. It took them a long while, but the group finally made it to the top of the hill.

"Haa... Haa... I am the Queen... of Sapporo Hill!" Rin yelled in an exhausted tone and plopped onto the ground. It was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon, and it took them three hours to reach the top, so it was natural for all of them to get tired after hiking for that long. "Uh, my legs feel like jelly..." Len whispered while breathing heavily.

"We finally made it... Are you alright, Luka-san?" Fang asked his club manager. "I'm fine... Just a bit out of breath, is all." The pink haired girl answered, trying to catch her breath. "So... this is the view you were talking about, IA-san?" "Hai..." the white haired girl answered and gazed out onto the beautiful view before her and Miku.

"Wow..." the aqua green haired girl whispered in awe. "You were right, it is beautiful." Fang commented and walked towards the two girls. "C'mon guys, let's take that picture and get back to camp..." Fang said to his friends and stood between Miku and IA. Without wasting time, Gakupo took out a tripod out of Kaito's backpack and placed the camera on top of it.

"Alright... Kaito-dono, try moving a bit to the left next to Meiko. Fang-dono, scoot to the right... Perfect. Okay everyone, smile and say 'Tanabata'!" the purple haired man said and ran towards the group. "'Tanabata!'" all of them said out loud and smiled widely.

After they took the picture, Luka went to inspect it and the results were impressing. "So, what do you guys think?" the pink haired girl asked and showed the group the photo displayed on the camera screen.

"Oh, it's perfect." IA said and made a small smile on her lips. "Glad to that's over with... Now, to hike back down for at least another... three hours." Kaito's words trailed off while walking down hill and he suddenly fell onto his knees. "We'll be crippled by the time we get back to camp..!" he exaggerated the idea of having aching legs.

"Oh man up, Ice Cream Freak... Even Pretty Boy's tougher than you, and he's younger than you!" Meiko pointed out and drank a bottle of water. Gakupo called his Chinese disciple and whispered something into his ear.

"You gotta be kidding me..." "Just consider it a part of your training, like Rin-chan." The purple haired man reassured him and placed a hand Fang's shoulder. Fang didn't like the idea, but he sighed and approached the blue haired man. "C'mon Kaito, get on my back..." he said in a grumpy tone.

"Eh..?" "Hey, it's that guy's idea and not mine. Just roll with it..." Fang explained to him and lowered his back. Kaito's eyes sparkled, as if the teen's gesture touched his heart. "You're so generous, Fang-kun..!"

Kaito wiped his eyes and quickly got up from his kneeling position. "Yosh, here I go..!" he shouted and jumped onto Fang's back, which was a horrible mistake that both of them regret. The moment Kaito made contact with Fang's back, it threw the Chinese teen's balance off and made both of them roll down the hill at a high speed.

"AAAAHH!" both of them yelled while rolling down the hill in a comedic way. "F-Fang-kun, Kaito nii-san, wait up..!" Miku called out to them and chased after them. "Is Kaito-san this reckless..?" "You have no idea, IA-san." Len answered IA's question and followed the group downhill.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: First Meeting with a Fairy

Two hours later, 4.30p.m.,

"I... Itai..." Fang hissed in pain as Luka and Len wrapped his arms with rolls of bandages. "G-Gomen'nasai..." "Nice going, Ice Cream Freak. You hurt Pretty Boy and yourself in the process..!" Meiko scolded the blue haired man, which didn't make him feel any better.

"Don't take it personally Kaito. I've been through worse... I-Itai!" he hissed in pain again. After Luka and Len were done tending to his wounds, Fang stood up and walked away from the group. "Where are you going, Fang-san..?" Len asked curiously. "Ah, I'm going to the river to wash my face... I'll be back in a bit." Fang winked at Miku and IA and moved on.

"Be careful..! IA-dono, Miku-dono, can you both accompany him so he doesn't fall into the river?" Gakupo asked them to follow him. "Okay, let's go IA-san." Miku replied and went after the Chinese teen with the white haired girl.

But once the three of them meet up, "So, are you guys ready for this?" Fang asked both of them. "Well, it's not like it's the first time I've seen anything strange... Let's do it." "I agree with Miku-san." IA and Miku answered and followed Fang towards the river.

When they got there, "Is this where you heard the voices, Fang-san?" "Yeah..." he answered while scanning the area. "What did the voices sound like, Fang-kun?" "They sounded like they were having fun... Like playing a game of tag or something." The Chinese teen replied, focusing on his objective to help the fairies.

But several miles away,

A couple of Ejo Jo's drones were hovering around the forest, searching for the fairy siblings. The sisters were hiding inside a tree the entire time, with Aoki feeling terrified. "Damn it, they're still out there..! What do they want from us?" Merli whispered angrily.

"Nee-chan, I'm scared..." the young blue haired fairy said silently, but was audible to Merli's ears. "It's alright, Aoki-chan... I won't let them get to you and that's a promise!" she said confidently and took a peek out of the entrance of the tree. The drones were in her sight and they appear to be facing the opposite direction. "Okay, here's the plan... We gonna have to be very quiet, alright Aoki? If it works, we'll be fine. Are you up for it..?" Merli said to her sister and grabbed her hand.

The young fairy wiped the tears off of her eyes and nods quickly. "Good, now shh..." Merli whispered and led Aoki out of the tree. Bit by bit, the fairy sisters tried their best to move while hiding themselves from the drones' view. Aoki nearly got caught, but the drones luckily overlook the noise she made. Both sisters sighed in relief and quickly went out of sight.

"That was close..." Merli whispered and took a peek out of the bushes. But when she did, the purple fairy saw a familiar face several meters away. It was Fang, with Miku and IA. "Ugh, what is he still doing here?!" she said angrily while glaring at him, even though Fang couldn't feel it.

"Oh, it's the human from before..! M-Maybe we can ask him for help..?" Aoki suggested, which just made Merli feel even more irritated. "I've already told you, Aoki-chan. We can't make any contact with the humans..! They'll just eradicate us like Mom and Dad..." Merli whispered in an upset tone.

"But that was 10 years ago..! Everyone can change, even humans Nee-chan." Aoki pointed out logically. "But-" before the black haired fairy could even finish her sentence, a drone appeared behind them and captured Merli inside a glass bubble. "N-Nee-chan..!" Aoki called out to her and manages to dodge the incoming glass bubble.

"Aoki, run..! Don't worry about me, just run!" the elder sister said to her, but then got electrocuted from within the glass bubble. Aoki just watched in horror, but then snapped back to reality and turn tail with tears in her eyes. While flying away from the threat, Aoki's eyes turned to Fang and thought of an idea. 'I need his help..! He's the only one who can help Nee-chan!' the blue haired fairy said in thought and quickly headed to Fang.

Just then,

The Chinese teen heard something. "Did you guys hear that..?" "I heard it..! It sounded like tiny screaming, didn't it IA-san?" Miku said to the white haired girl, which earned her a nod from IA. "It means we're getting closer... I think it came from-"

"Tasukete..!" before Fang could finish, a small blue light flew by him and the two girls, followed by Ejo Jo's drones. "Weren't those..!" "There's no mistaking it... Those were Ejo Jo's drones! We have to warn the others, now..!" Fang pointed out and went back to the campsite. Once they got there, the group was already being attacked by the drones.

"Fang nii-san, help..!" Rin called out in fear, while Gakupo defended the group with his katana. "That green bastard just doesn't know when to stop!" the Chinese teen yelled in anger and removed the bandages of both his arms. "'Shadow Tiger'..!" Fang summoned his shadow beast and attacked the drones.

What they didn't realize, was that the drones were actually aiming their lasers at the flying blue ball of light, which was Aoki herself. "Tasukete, tasukete, tasukete..!" she kept repeating while recklessly flying all over the place. "'Shadow Tiger', attack..!" he ordered the beast, which it responded with a roar.

One by one the black tiger attacked the drones with ease, slashing them with a single paw and destroying them instantly. "The last one..!" "Fang-dono!" Gakupo called out to him and threw Miburi towards him. Quickly Fang grabbed the katana and went for the final blow.

"'Shadow Speed'..!" he yelled out and jumped towards the last drone. With one mighty slash, Fang destroys Ejo Jo's drone in an instant. Accidentally, a large piece of debris crashed into Aoki, which caused her to fall unconscious and fall into a backpack.

"Haa... Haa... Is everyone alright?" the Chinese teen asked, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "We're fine... Thanks for the save, Fang-san." Len thanked him after sighing in relief. "It's not a problem... Although, I think I overdid it again." Fang explained while flexing both his arms. "What's your enemy doing around here anyway, Fang nii-san?" Rin asked worriedly. "I don't know, but we better leave right now. He might send out more drones to find us..." Fang predicted and earned nods of understanding from his friends.

"I'll go get the van ready." "Alright minna, pack up the tents and put out the fire." Luka said to her students, which they agreed happily. As they tidy up the campsite, Rin approached Fang from behind and asked how his plan to help the fairies went. "Sadly, none of them showed themselves. I guess they hate us humans that much..." Fang answered her question.

"Mou... But I really wanted to meet one." Rin pouted in an upset tone. "Don't worry Rin-chan, I'm sure we'll meet a fairy someday." Miku reassured her and rubs her head. two hours later,

At the red spaceship, the green, box-headed alien invader stood in front of a small pillar, which had a glass bubble containing Merli inside. "Computer, what exactly is this creature..?" 'I believe it is what humans prefer to as a 'Fairy', sir. It had the exact same energy signature as the 'Power Watches'.' The on-board IA explained as it scanned the captivated fairy.

"W-What do you want from me?" Merli suddenly spoke, which startled the green alien. "I-It spoke..!" 'Who is this guy? And why does he have a box for a head?' Merli asked herself in thought, feeling a bit uneasy.

"*Ahem* My name is Ejo Jo, Planet Ata Ta Tiga's renowned space invader..." he introduced himself and bowed in front of her in a polite tone. "May I know your name..?" "I have none to tell a freak like you my name." Merli refused, which made a vein appear on his temple. Ejo Jo kept his cool when Merli said that, and proceeded to continue interrogating her. "Before your capture, we've detected another being like you with the exact same energy signature... Care to tell me where it is?" Ejo Jo asked her.

"'Another being like me..?' A-Aoki..! What did you do to my sister?!" she demanded an answer from him. "A younger sister..? That's what I want to hear from you. Where is she?" Ejo Jo asked another question. Merli thought back at what happened before she got capture and remembered. 'Oh, it's the human from before..! M-Maybe we can ask him for help..?'

"'She must be with that human boy...' You have to make me!" Merli replied and started singing (?). When she did, Ejo Jo just laughed his butt off. "Singing..? That's the best... you can do?" But something strange began to happen to him. He began to get weaker and weaker, until he was kneeling onto the floor. "What's happening to me..?" he whispered in a weak tone.

'Sir..! Initiating Electrocution...' Computer said out loud and sent a surge of electricity into the glass bubble. With that, the small fairy got electrocuted and made her fall unconscious. The moment Merli stopped singing, the green alien regained his strength and stood back up.

"What the hell was that?" 'Sir, it appears this fairy has the ability to absorb life energy. If I did not react immediately, she would have been able to kill you with this ability.' Ejo Jo's computer assistant explained to him. "Hmm, interesting... This gives me an idea. An idea to rid the 'Shadow Manipulator' once and for all. Computer, I need you to create a schematic for me..." Ejo Jo said to the on-board AI and went to his Weapon Crafting Shop. "Aoki..." Merli whispered unconsciously.

Back at Fang's home,

The Chinese teen entered his bedroom with an exhausted expression. He threw his backpack next to his bed and lazily plopped onto his comfy bed. "Ah~ my sweet, sweet and comfy mattress..." Fang whispered in a tired, yet happy tone.

"So much happened today... Though Ejo Jo's robot minions got in the way at the last minute, it was still a fun trip." He reminisce the fun he had with his friends and smiled to himself. He then sat up on his bed and reached for his backpack. "Okay, I gotta empty this bag for school next month..." he whispered and started taking out the items in his bag.

"Water bottle... Bug repellent... iPhone... Tiny person... Plastic-" the moment Fang realized what he just took out, the Chinese teen quickly jumped in shock, went to a corner and shouted, "Ah, what the hell..!"

It took him a while to calm down, but he finally built up the courage to approach the small creature on his bed. Once he peeked over the side of the bed, it turned out to be a small fairy. "I-It's a fairy... What the heck was it doing in my bag?" he asked himself in a confused tone and checked if she was still alive. "She's still breathing, at least... But her head is in bad shape." He inspected the unconscious fairy and took out a magnifying glass.

But then, the small fairy moaned in pain and whispered in her sleep, "Nee-chan..." "Shh, it's alright. I'm gonna try and fix you up." He reassured her, even though she couldn't really hear him in her unconscious state and moved the fragile being to his desk.

At 7.00p.m., Fang fell asleep on his desk while trying to treat the blue fairy's wounds. But moments later, her eyes fluttered open and she proceeded to sit up. "Where am I..?" she whispered, grabbing her bandaged head. On cue, Fang woke up and wiped his eyes sleepily. "Oh, y-you're awake..!" the teen said in surprise. This frightened Aoki and made her hide behind Fang's pencil case. "D-Don't hurt me..!" she pleaded for mercy. "I-I'm not gonna hurt you..! Just calm down." Fang reassured the fairy in a calm voice.

"I-I found you unconscious in my backpack. You were hurt really badly, so I treated your wounds the best I could..." Fang explained to her and moved the pencil case out of the way. "My name is Fang, by the way..." he tried for the usual friendly approach. "Fang..?" "Yup, that's me. What's your name..?" Fang asked the young fairy politely. She searched in her mind for a name. "A-Aoki..." she whispered silently.

"Aoki, huh..? Then, can I ask where you came from?" he asked another question. Again, Aoki tried to remember things about herself, but nothing came up. "I... I-I can't remember. W-Why can't I remember..?" she started to panic.

"I've figured as much... The damage on your head must've gave you amnesia. Your memories will come back to you eventually, so don't worry too much about it." Fang told her to stay calm and held her small hand with his thumb and index finger.

"Ano... I-It's nice to meet you, Fang-san." the young fairy greeted him nervously. All of a sudden, a small grumbling sounded off from Aoki's stomach. "Ah..." "Wanna have dinner..? I'll cook us up some grub if you want." Fang said to her. She nodded nervously with an embarrassed expression and quickly fluttered onto Fang's shoulder.

After cooking dinner, Fang and Aoki sat at the dining table and dug in. Both of them had a very long and fun conversation with each other while eating. The conversation was mostly about Fang's origin story, but Aoki didn't mind it at all.

Just as it was getting interesting, the young fairy yawned sleepily and closed her eyes. "Alright, time for bed..." the Chinese teen said to her and gently picked her up by the wings. Slowly, Fang walked up the steps of the stairs and entered his room with Aoki in the palm of his hand. "Now wait here... I'll be back in a bit." Fang placed her on his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff.

By the time he got back, the small fairy had already made herself comfortable in Fang bed, all tucked in under his blanket. He smiled at the thought and approached his bed quietly. 'I didn't think fairies could interact well with humans... I guess it's because she lost her memories?' Fang predicted and moved Aoki onto his pillow.

"Sleep well, Aoki..." he whispered and pulled the covers over himself and Aoki. 'Nee-chan...' Fang remembered what the blue haired fairy whispered in her sleep and made a decision. "'I can't tell the others about her...' I'll try to find your sister, Aoki... It's a promise." He whispered silently as he slowly drifts off to dreamland.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: My Friends meet Aoki

July 17th, Sunday

Three days after meeting with Aoki, the young 'Shadow Manipulator' has already made himself comfortable living with his new fairy companion. *Riiiiiiing~!* The alarm clock went off, until Aoki threw a small bolt at it. It hit directly on the 'Stop' button and turned off by itself.

Lazily, both of them woke up from their beds and stretched out their arms and legs. (Fang even went through the trouble of making Aoki her own bed as well...) "Ohayo..." both of them greeted each other sleepily and reached for their towels.

The duo took turns taking their private showers and even took turns using the bedroom to get dressed. Calmly, Fang walked down the stairs with Aoki sitting on his shoulder. As they approach the kitchen/dining area, the young fairy went to dining table and grabbed three eggs from the egg rack, while Fang went to prepare the stove and frying pan.

Both of them were in perfect sync. A little while after they've finish preparing breakfast, both of them went to the dining table and sat there. "Itadakimasu..!" both of them prayed and ate their meal with satisfied smiles.

"Fang-san, are you planning on going anywhere today..?" Aoki tried to start a conversation. "Nah, I don't really have any plans... So I'm thinking of staying here for a bit and try to come up with a new song for my concert. Yeah, let's go with that." Fang explained to her and drank a glass of water.

"Oh... Are you a celebrity, Fang-san?" the young fairy asked curiously. "Ah, I've forgot to mention that..! Just so you know, I'm actually a member of a famous music band called 'VOCALOID'." The Chinese teen answered with a smug expression. "Really..?" she asked, in a tone of disbelief. "Well, if you don't believe me..."

"T-That's not what I'm getting at..!" Aoki objected Fang's unfinished sentence. "It's just that... I've never pictured you to be such a well-known person, Fang-san." "I can't blame you on that statement... I mean, I do look like a normal person out in the open. But when my band and I are onstage, the crowd always goes wild." Fang remembered his first moments of fame.

"F-Fang-san, can I ask you a favor..?" Aoki let out nervously. "Hmm, what is it..?" "C-Can I have your autograph..?" she asked nervously. "Um, sure..." Fang answered in an unsure tone and grabbed a pen and paper.

As they finished eating their meal, Fang picked up their plates and went to wash them at the sink. But the moment he finished, his phone suddenly rang. It was a phone call from his classmate, Hatsune Miku. "Hello..?" 'Ah, ohayo Fang-kun. Listen, do you have any plans today?' Miku's voice sounded off from the phone.

"Not really... What, did something happen?" he asked out of concern. 'N-No, nothing bad happened..! I just wanted to ask if you have time for band practice, that's all.' The aqua green haired teen explained to him.

"Hmm... Okay, I'm in. So where do we hang?" Fang decided to tag along and asked where they should meet up at. 'How about NicoNico Café..? We can go to CFM Inc. together with the others after a bit.' Miku suggested and the teen agreed without a second thought. "Alright, see you later... *beep* Change in plans, I'm going to band practice today."

"Oh, can I come along..? I really want to see you sing, Fang-san." Aoki begged him to allow her to follow the Chinese teen. "Ha, there's no arguing with you... Okay, you can come. But you have to stay hidden, got it?" Fang gave her permission as the young fairy drops herself into the pocket of Fang's purple jacket.

"I won't make a peep. Let's go..!" Aoki replied in an excited tone. Fang smiled at her cheerful attitude, grabbed his purple colored skateboard and went towards the front door. He walked outside of his humble abode, locks the door behind him and set course for NicoNico Café.

While on their way,

"Fang-san, if you don't mind me asking... Who was that?" Aoki asked curiously. "On the phone..? That was just my classmate, Hatsune Miku, who's also a member of the music band I'm in." Fang answered directly.

"Oh... Is she your girlfriend?" she asked another question, which almost made Fang lose balance on his ride. "W-What makes you think that?" "Well, she is a girl isn't she..? And you both are friends... Doesn't that make her your girlfriend?" Aoki tried to think logically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Friends and girlfriends are two completely different things..! Y-You'll understand when you get older, so just be patient!" the teen explained with a red face. "Fang-san, why's your face red..? Did you get a fever?" "J-Just drop it already!" Fang yelled out of embarrassment, feeling as if he was about to lose it.

It didn't take long before the duo made it to the group's usual hangout, with Aoki hiding herself from everyone's view. The spectacle-wearing teen enters the building and quickly approached his friends. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting..." Fang apologized, bowing slightly.

"It's alright, Fang-san. We just got here three minutes ago..." the blonde male twin, Kagamine Len reassured him. "Ah, is that so..?" "Yup..! Anyway, how are you today Fang-kun?" Shion Kaito, the elder brother to Miku and her twin siblings greeted the Chinese teen. "Fit as a fiddle, like always." He answered and sat next to Len.

"Since we're all here, have you all made any new songs..?" Luka decided to get to the main subject. Half of their members shook their heads, while the others nod with excitement. "That's great..! What are the titles?" the pink haired sensei asked even further.

Fang took out a pen out of his pocket and wrote something down on a piece of tissue. "The title of my song is, 'Itsuka'." He told his friends and showed them his song title. Then, Miku took the pen from Fang's hand and wrote the title of her song. "To be honest, I'm the only one who'll be singing in this one... Rin-chan and Len-kun will have a surprise for the fans." The aqua green haired girl explained and wrote, 'Shake It!' on the piece of tissue.

"'Shake It!'..? It sounds very interesting, Miku-chan. I can't wait to hear how the music sound like." Luka said in an excited tone. "And Fang-kun, what's the theme of your song..?" "Well, I haven't really thought about it... I guess you could say it sounds like anything from any Visual Kei song..?" Fang tried to describe the theme of his upcoming song.

"That sounds a bit skeptical, Fang-san." IA said to him honestly, which made him feel disappointed. "What about you IA-san..?" "Hmm..." the white haired girl hummed and wrote her new song title. "'Yoake to Hotaru'..?" Rin read the title.

"I only need two guitarists, a drummer and one person to play the keyboard." She said to them, and they immediately shook their heads in understanding. But suddenly, Fang felt a tug under his jacket, so he quietly went to check on Aoki. "What is it..?" "When will the concert begin, Fang-san? I really want to know." She asked pleadingly. "Oh, okay..."

"Say guys, speaking about our concert... When is it?" he asked the question that Aoki wanted to hear the answer to. "Hiroyuki-san said it'll start next week on Friday, at 9.00 p.m." Len replied and took a sip of his beverage. Again, felt another tug under his jacket. So he went to check again, asked another question. "How many songs are there on our song list..?" "Since we are adding our new songs to the mix, it will be 12 for next week." IA answered, hinting a slight feeling of suspicion in the tone of her voice, even though nobody could tell.

And once again, the young fairy lightly tugged on the inside of Fang's jacket and made him check again. This made IA and the others feel very suspicious. "Fang-kun, can I ask you something..?" Kaito started, which caught the Chinese teen's attention.

"Ah, what is it..?" "Why do you keep checking the inside of your jacket, Fang-san?" Len asked curiously, and immediately made Fang slightly panic. "O-Oh... Um, it's just that I was looking at my phone's clock..! Yeah, that's it." Fang made a dumb excuse.

"But you're wearing your watch right now... Why would you check the time on your phone?" Luka said while pointing at his power watch. "Um, that's..." "Fang nii-san, are you hiding something from us? If you are, what is it?" Rin asked him with curious eyes, and made the spectacle-wearing teen feel even more pressured.

'This is bad... I can't tell them a fairy's in my jacket, I made a promise.' So with hesitation, he stood up from his seat. "Oh... M-My stomach's aching a bit... Could you guys wait here for a moment? Okay, thanks bye!" Fang lied and quickly ran for the bathroom. But on the way, he accidentally bumped his arm into the counter and fell on the ground.

"A-Are you alright, Fang-kun..?" "I-I'm fine! I'm just gonna go take a dump, that's all..! Just wait here, bye..!" he said in a rush and entered the bathroom. "What's with him today..?" Miku asked curiously, while everyone just shook their heads.

Inside one of the stalls,

"Ha~ that was a close one..." he sighed in relief. "Fang-san, are you alright?" Aoki suddenly flew out of his jacket with worried eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine... It's so hard to lie to people sometimes." He replied with an exhausted expression.

"Is it because I asked too much questions..?" "What..? No... You were only curious, so I can't blame you for that." Fang reassured her and rubbed her small head with his index finger. But then, he slightly hissed in pain.

"What's wrong..?" "Ah, I just bumped my arm earlier. Man, it stings..." Fang explained to Aoki while rubbing the region where it hurt the most. "Here, let me massage it for you..!" the young, blue haired fairy insisted and massaged his arm with her tiny hands. "Agh... Ah~" he sighed in a blissful tone.

"Thanks, Aoki..." "No problem, Fang-san." She replied and continues to massage his slightly injured arm. But back to the group, "Fang-san's been in there for quite a while now..." Len pointed out and they all nodded simultaneously.

"Y-You guys don't think he fell in, do you?" Miku asked worriedly. "If that's the case... Gakupo-kun, Len-kun and I will check on him. C'mon guys..!" Kaito decided and went to the bathroom with Len and Gakupo following behind him. Once all three male members entered the bathroom, Len almost called out to Fang, but Gakupo signaled him to stop.

He then told the two siblings to follow him to a nearby bathroom stall. "H-Hey, not so rough..." Fang's voice sounded off from within. 'That's Fang-san. But who is he talking to..?' the three of them thought simultaneously.

"Ah, gomen'ne Fang-san..." an unfamiliar voice went off, which shocked the three of them. 'W-Wasn't that a girl's voice?!' the three male band members said in mind out of shock. The three of them listened closely to their conversation without making a sound.

"You're pretty good at this, Aoki." "Arigato, Fang-san. Although it's my first time doing this, I'm glad that you're pleased." Fang and the unknown female voice said to each other, which made Len, Kaito and Gakupo flush red. 'No way... Don't tell us they're..!' the three imagined Fang and a figure of an unknown girl embracing each other, partially naked. (AU's Note: Let's be honest here... You laughed hysterically just now, didn't you?)

"This is unacceptable..!" Gakupo shouted and unsheathes his katana. He then slammed his fist onto the stall door, which startled Fang and Aoki. "Fang-dono..! Come out here, this instant!" he ordered the Chinese teen.

"Oh no... They caught us!" Fang whispered in a distressed tone. "What are we gonna do, Fang-san?" Aoki asked with a distressed expression. "You stay in here. I'll get us out of here..." the spectacle-wearing teen reassures the young fairy, puts her back into his jacket pocket and slipped through the space below the stall to the other.

After that, he burst out of the bathroom stall and ran with all his might. "F-Fang-san..!" "That bastard... Get back here and commit to your crimes!" Gakupo demanded and chased after him. "Gakupo-kun, wait a minute..!" Kaito called out and followed the purple ponytailed samurai along with Len.

Once they made it outside, Fang quickly grabbed his skateboard from the group's table. "Eh, Fang-kun..?" "Sorry guys, but I can't go to practice! We'll do it tomorrow, bye..!" he rushed his sentence and exits the café.

"What just happened..?" Luka asked in a confused tone. Just then, the other three male members came by and continued to chase Fang. "Len-kun, what's going on..?" Rin asked worriedly. "I don't have time to explain... Just come with us." Len answered and continued on. The four girls looked at each other with confusion, but followed the boys anyway.

On the sidewalks of Sapporo,

Fang rode on his trusty skateboard away from Gakupo and the others. "Out of the way..! Superhero coming through!" he yelled out while avoiding the incoming pedestrians. "Get back here, you bastard!" Gakupo shouted angrily, chasing him at full-speed.

"This isn't gonna work..." Fang whispered and jumped off his skateboard. After picking it up, he continued to run and concentrate. "'Shadow Speed'..!" the Chinese teen yelled out and started to speed up. "Ha..!" Gakupo also yelled and gained speed. "'Where's all that energy coming from..?' Stop tailgating me, ponytails!" Fang mocked him.

"Why are we chasing him, Len-kun?" IA asked, still confused as to what is actually happening. "Yeah, what's going on?" Luka also pitched in. "D-Did Fang nii-san do something bad?" Rin asked worriedly, which made Len feel hollow.

"In the bathroom... Fang-san was doing, 'unspeakable' things with a girl." Len replied, which still confused the four girls. "What do you mean by 'unspeakable', Len-kun?" Miku asked him to be specific, but the blonde male didn't say a word. But the silence alone, made Miku understand completely by what he meant and stop in her tracks.

'Fang-kun did... what?' she said in mind. 'No... But he's nothing like that. It can't be true... T-There must be some kind of mistake..!' the aqua green haired girl stated and continued to press forward.

After several minutes, Fang turned into an alleyway and kept running. That was, until he ran into a dead end. "Crap..." he whispered and looked around the area. "Fang-san, what's going on..?" "It's a dead end, Aoki. I can't get us out of here..." Fang told her the truth while trying to find another way out.

"C-Can't you use your powers..?" "I can't. There's not enough light to cast a shadow here..." he pointed out and sighed in frustration. "Fang-dono!" someone yelled out in anger. When the Chinese teen turned around, an angry Gakupo was presented before him.

"Gakupo, listen to me-" "I have no intention in listening to the plea of a criminal!" Gakupo said to him, but that only made Fang confused. "Wait, criminal..? What are you talking about?" "Gakupo-san, Fang-kun..!" Kaito called out, with the others behind him. "Guys..." Fang whispered in relief.

"Guys, you gotta listen to me..." "We... We've already heard enough from Kaito-san." Luka stuttered at her words. "Heard what..? I haven't told you guys anything yet-" just before Fang could finish, a katana stuck itself into the wall behind him. "You should just die, you bastard..." Gakupo whispered angrily.

"W-What are you guys even talking about..? I didn't do anything!" "Stop lying..!" Miku shouted impatiently. "N-Nee-san..." "Miku nee-chan..." the twins whispered silently. "Just admit that you did it... No one else has to get hurt." She said to himself in a cracking voice.

"Did what..?" "Admit that you did **it** with a girl in the bathroom..!" Miku screamed and made the air fill with silence. The wind blew lightly when that happened. "It..? With a girl..? In the bathroom..?" Fang tried to connect the dots. But when he did, his face turned as red as a tomato. "That's what all of this is all about?!" He yelled in tones of embarrassment and shock.

"How much of a pervert do you guys think I am?! I'm 15 years old, why would I even do **that**?!" "B-But we heard you talking with a girl in the bathroom! H-How would you explain that?" Len pointed out, which made Fang fall silent.

"I really can't explain that part..." "Then you have no proof that you didn't do **it** with a girl!" Gakupo countered Fang's statement. But before Fang could speak, he felt a tug on his jacket. "Aoki..?" "Fang-san, you don't have to lie anymore." She whispered to him. "What..?" "They're not bad people... They're just like you." The blue haired fairy said to him with a smile on her lips.

"Are you sure..?" "Hai... You can tell them about me." Aoki reassured him with a confident smile. After seeing this, he smiled as well and turned to his friends. "Okay, I'll tell you guys the truth... Come here!" Fang called out to them. The group still felt suspicious, so they approached the Chinese teen slowly.

When they got to him, they see him reach for something in his jacket and covered it with both his hands. "Well, explain yourself..." Kaito asked him in a worried tone. "Guys, the truth is... That voice was actually her." Fang explained to them and revealed Aoki, sitting on his hands.

"Eh, what is that..?" "A-A fairy?" the others started questioning. "All this time, I've actually been hiding her from you guys. Sorry about that..." he apologized again. After that, Aoki stood on her feet and bowed towards the group. "Hajimemashite, minna... My name is Aoki Lapis, Fang-san's fairy companion since three days ago!" she introduced herself.

"Three days ago... Wait, that's the day we all got back from our camping trip." Len remembered the date. "That's right... After we got back, I found her in my backpack, injured for some reason. And I have a good guess as to who did it..." Fang explained to his friends how he meet with Aoki.

"T-That doesn't explain as to what you both were doing in the bathroom stall..!" Len pointed out with a red face. "I-It's not like that! Aoki was just massaging my arm. Didn't you remember that I bumped into the counter before I ran in there..?" Fang reminded the blonde teenage boy.

"Anyway, you guys can't tell anyone about Aoki okay..?" He asked them to keep Aoki's presence a secret. "Wait... If that is the case, why didn't you tell us about this fairy in the first place Fang-san?" IA asked the Chinese teen a very specific question.

"Well... It's not like I don't trust you guys." Fang started off, feeling slightly nervous. "Then, what..?" "It's just that you guys, mainly Rin, Luka and Kaito, talk way too much." The teen answered, which made the said three people feel offended. "W-What do you mean by that, Fang-kun?" Kaito demanded an answer.

"Oh c'mon, Kaito... Don't tell me you forgot that time you told me that Miku laughed so hard once, she snorted milk out of her nose." Fang reminded the blue haired man, which made Kaito and Miku's heart sunk.

"K-Kaito nii-san, you told me that you wouldn't tell anyone about that..!" "I-I didn't mean to tell him that part! G-Gomen'nasai Miku-chan..!" Kaito apologized sincerely. "Of course, it wasn't as embarrassing as the time Rin told me about how Len danced on the table while singing along the 'Pretty Cure' theme song..." The Chinese teen said another secret, which this time made the twins' heart sink.

"N-Nee-chan, you said you wouldn't tell anyone that..! You made a promise!" Len yelled at her elder twin sister with an embarrassed expression. "How was I supposed to..? The way you were shaking your butt was really funny..." Rin pointed out, but it only made Len almost lose his cool.

"Hmmph, I'm not at all like what you've stated Fang-kun..." Luka acted triumphantly, but Fang had a trump card up his sleeve. "Is that so..? Then what about the time you accidentally told me that Kaito sometimes use some of Meiko's monthly salary to buy himself soap opera videos?" Fang stated, and made Luka and Kaito's hearts sink. "F-Fang-kun, you weren't supposed to say that out loud-"

But out of nowhere, a boot came flying at Kaito and smacked against his face. When they all turned to the source, the group saw Meiko with a plastic bag full of groceries in her hand and a fiery aura surrounding her. "You ice cream freak... So you're the reason I never get to buy my favorite drink all this time!" she yells out in anger.

"N-Now, now, Meiko-chan... Let's be civil about this. I know you're angry with me..." "Oh, I'm far from angry. I'm furious!" the brunette shouts in anger and chased after the blue haired man around the alley. "You see what I mean..?" Fang proved his point, which made them silent. "*chuckle* don't be so down about it... Just promise Aoki you won't tell anyone about her, alright?" Fang cheered them up and brought Aoki closer to the group. "Your name is Aoki, right..?" Miku stepped forward. "Hai, that's me..."

"My name is Miku, Hatsune Miku. Aoki-chan, I promise that I won't tell anyone about you or your kind." The aqua green haired girl vowed after introducing herself. "And my name is Rin, Kagamine Rin! And this is my twin brother, Len..!" Rin quickly introduced herself and her brother to the young fairy. After that, the others also promised not to tell anyone about Aoki's existence and went back home to their houses.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Creature from My Computer..?

July 20th, Wednesday at Kitara Concert Hall,

Shake It!

Samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa  
Kietai kotoba wo sagashite  
Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite  
Here we go oh yeah oh yeah

Me no mae no tobira wo akereba  
Sou, owari no nai yoru e no hajimari da  
Kikyuujou no FUROA no kage kara  
Yojigen e no tabi ga hajimaru yo  
Ryuusei no hakobune ni notte  
Saa jikuu ryokou e to susundeiku no sa  
Tenkiyohou wa ate ni naranai kara  
Ki no muku mama all right

R: Today is All night be funky funky funky night  
You &amp; I be together funky funky funky night  
L: Today is All night be funky funky funky night  
R &amp; L: You &amp; I be funky night!  
M: Ageteki na

Dance Dance kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga  
Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite  
Here we go oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Shake shake konya wa tomaranai  
Dakara ima wa oh yume no naka  
MIRAABOORU ga mawari mawaru  
Hurry up oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Dance Dance kimi no hitomi kara...  
Shake shake konya wa tomaranai...  
Ageteki na

Dance Dance kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga  
Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite  
Here we go oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Shake shake konya wa tomaranai  
Dakara ima wa oh yume no naka  
MIRAABOORU ga mawari mawaru  
Hurry up oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa  
Kietai kotoba wo sagashite  
Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite  
Here we go oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Shake shake konya wa tomaranai  
Dakara ima wa oh yume no naka  
MIRAABOORU ga mawari mawaru  
Hurry up oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

After the song ended, the audience in the concert hall cheered uncontrollably. "'Thank you..! Fang-kun, you're up!'" "'Fang nii-san, it's your turn..!'" Miku and Rin called out to the Chinese teen to come up front.

Without hesitating, he took a step forward and swipes the microphone from Len's hand. "'Thanks guys... Now, for my newest song: 'Itsuka'.'" He said to the crowd as he and his other band members readied their instruments. Moments later, the stage went dark and all the audience went quiet. But then,

Itsuka

Kono omoi wo tsutaetakute  
Konya mo furuete utau  
Afuredasu MERODI  
Kimi dake ni mukatte todoke

Torimodosenai to shireba  
Awatete kawari wo sagasu  
Sou yatte  
Gomakashi sorashita hibi

Uketomeru no ga kowakute  
Usume de bokashita boku to  
Keisotsu na  
Kimi to de hajimeta koi

Kare ni nai mono wo motomeru no ni  
Kare no omokage oshitsuketeru  
Tsuzuki wa nakute  
Deguchi mo miataranai

Kono omoi wo tsutaetakute  
Konya mo furuete utau  
Afuredasu MERODI  
kimi dake ni mukatte

Kimi ga honomekasu "Itsuka" wo  
Nagai aida machitsukare  
Miete kita kotae wa  
Doushiyou mo naku aitai

Hitsuyou ijou ni kako wo  
Kikaseru wake wo sasshite  
Sukoshi demo  
Onaji itami oboete

Nando mo keshite hoshii to negau  
Kare ni tsunagaru jyuuichi keta  
Ii dase nakute  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru

Kono omoi wo tsutaetakute  
Konya mo furuete utau  
Afuredasu MERODI  
kimi dake ni mukatte

Boku ga nagekaketa "Itsuka" wa  
Dare yori mo futsuu de yoku  
Chikasugite tsukamenai  
Mono ga aru koto ni kizuku

Sore kara ikutsuka no uso toka  
Aikawarazu no kyori toka  
Tsukareru koto ni  
Tsukareru mae ni hayaku

Kono omoi wo tsutaetakute  
Konya mo furuete utau  
Afuredasu MERODI  
Kimi dake ni mukatte

"Itsuka" kuru sayonara no toki  
Fukitoru kara de itai kara  
Dare yori mo futsuu de  
Dare yori mo chikai boku de

Two seconds later, the crowd went wild once again, cheering all of the band member's names. "'That's all for tonight, everyone..!'" "'Thank you for coming to our concert!'" the members of 'VOCALOID' thanked the audience and bowed sincerely up on the stage.

After that, all seven of them went backstage and entered the Waiting Room. "That was spectacular, you guys. I didn't know you both could breakdance..!" Fang pointed out in surprise. "He he, the Kagamine twins are full of surprises Fang-kun." Kaito told him the truth and sat down at his chair.

"Oh man, tonight's concert was really tiring... My throat kinda hurts." "Well, we did sing twelve songs without taking any breaks. But I guess it was worth it..?" Miku tried to reply to Fang's statement. Just then, Aoki flew towards Miku while carrying a large piece of paper with her tiny hands. "Miku-san, I drew this for you..!" the blue haired fairy called out to her.

Miku immediately inspects the paper Aoki was holding, and a small smile formed upon her lips. It was a picture of herself in chibi form, holding a spring onion in her right hand, with a funny expression plastered on the figure's face. "Do you like it..?" Aoki asked in a hopeful tone. "I love it, Aoki-chan... Do you mind if I keep it?" the aqua green haired diva asked her permission.

"Of course..!" the young fairy answered and earned a rub on the head from Miku. "Mou, I wanted one too..! Why didn't she draw me?" Rin asked in disappointment. "Rin-chan, you nearly squeezed the life out of her a few days ago... She probably is still afraid of you." IA pointed out, which made his elder twin sister feel depressed.

"Anyway, how about we meet up at Fang-kun's place tomorrow..? We could continue studying for this year's second semester exam." Luka suggested to her students. "We..? B-But you're not our Math teacher, Luka-san..!" Rin pointed out.

"Who says we're doing Math tomorrow..?" both Luka and Fang said simultaneously with sinister expressions plastered on their faces. "Wait... Don't tell me we're going to study..!" cold sweat started to run down the three siblings' forehead. "Tomorrow, we will be tutoring the three of you... The English language! Hahahahahaha!" Luka and Fang laughed like they both are a pair of mad scientists.

"NOO~!" the three siblings yelled in regret. But before long, Fang's received a phone call from their principal/boss, Hiroyuki Ito. "Hello, Meganekko speaking..." ''Meganekko'..? Isn't this the phone belonging to one of my school students?' the principal asked on the other side. "Ah, sorry Hiroyuki-san... The fans started giving me that nickname online, so it's kinda stuck in my head." He explained to the principal.

'Oh, is that so..? Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that the new instruments that I've ordered are on their way right now. They should arrive at you and your friends' doorstep by Friday, this week.' Fang's principal told him the news. "Oh, that's good to hear... I'll let them know after you hang up." 'Okay, that's all that I have to say for now. I'll call again if there's anything new, alright?'

"Hai, arigato Hiroyuki-sensei..." the Chinese teen thanked the principal and hung up. "Who was it, Fang-kun?" Miku asked curiously. "It was just Hiroyuki-san... Guess who are getting new instruments this Friday? We are." Fang informed him friends, which made Rin jump with excitement. "Really..? Ooh, I can't wait to get a new guitar! Mine keeps making weird noises when I practice with it..." the blonde teen pointed out.

"Seriously..?" "She's talking about the toy guitar we bought her the other day... We seriously can't let her practice with a real guitar." Len whispered into Fang's left ear. "Eh, what are you whispering into Fang nii-san's ear, Len-kun..?" Rin asks the moment she saw him do it. "Ah, i-it's nothing Nee-chan..! Ahahaha~!" the male twin laughed nervously. "Hmm..?"

"Okay... Anyway, it's time for us to get back home now." "Ooh, can take the express way? Please, please, please..!" Rin urged her older brother. "The 'express way'?" "She means using the computer to travel back to our place... We can do that, but it can sometimes cause the computer we're travelling to, to get infected with a virus." Len explained to his Chinese friend.

"How does that work?" Fang asked curiously. "Beats me, it just does..." "C'mon, Len-kun..! It's 10 times way faster then using the minivan!" the young blonde pointed out, sounding very desperate. Thinking about it, Miku turned to her other family members.

"She's not wrong, though... Let's just do it, just this once." The aqua green haired diva agreed with Rin's suggestion. "I'll agree too. I wanna try travelling through cyberspace for once..." Fang sided with Miku and Rin. The others agreed as well, which made Len sigh heavily. "Fine... But you can't blame us if your computer gets infected with a virus, Fang-san."

Without hesitating, Rin went to turn on the computer that was placed on a nearby desk. "Alright, let's go—" as Rin jumps towards the monitor, instead of entering, the young blonde only slams face first into the screen. "Itai..!" Rin yelled out in pain. "What happened..?" "Ah, I've forgot to tell you Rin-chan. Hiroyuki-san told me to add a password so that no one, but us can use this computer." Luka just remembered the important information she was supposed to tell the band members.

"That's another thing, Fang-kun. If a computer has a password, none of us can exit, nor enter through the computer screen." Kaito informed the Chinese teen. "Can we enter the password while we're in there..?" "Of course, unless we either don't have the password, or we just forgot what the password is." Miku quickly answered his question. "Itai... Could you give a little heads up next time?" the elder twin asked, rubbing her aching head.

"Poor thing, here you go..." Fang whispered and began to slowly rub Rin's head, which she enjoyed happily. "Ehehe..." the young blonde giggled happily. "Last one in's gonna study English..!" Kaito suddenly shouted out and jumps right in. "E-Eh..?" Rin let out, confused and surprised at the same time. "See you never, Blondie!" "Enjoy studying, Rin-chan..!" Fang and Miku also wished her luck. "C-C-Chotto matte!" the blonde finally realizes and dives into the computer, along with IA, Len and Luka.

Before long, the band members have entered cyberspace. "Whoa..." the Chinese teen whispered in awe. Around the group were all kinds of things people would normally find on the internet: job ads, video websites, blog sites and more. "By the way, where's Aoki-chan..?" Oh, she's at my place with Adu Du and Probe. I told them to baby-sit for until I got back from our concert..." Fang answered honestly, earning a nod from Miku and Rin.

Meanwhile, at Fang's place,

At the living room, Aoki, Probe and Adu Du were sitting in front of the TV playing videogames. "Prepare to meet your demise, Scorpion because Sub-Zero is gonna give you a brain freeze!" Adu Du threw words of intimidation at the young fairy.

"I fear you not, Sub-Zero... For Scorpion is the Ninja of Fire!" Aoki retorted and starts mashing the controller buttons. "Go, Mister Boss! Go, Aoki! You both can do it!" the purple robot cheered them on as they play the game '**Mortal Kombat X**'. "You're not beating me..! I ranked 3rd in Ata Ta Tiga's world video game tournament!"

"Ranks don't matter! What matters is the spirit of a true gamer..!" The both of them kept smack talking at each other like they were arch rivals. "Take that, and that..!" the former alien invader shouted as his game character kept punching the other character on the screen. "Not... going to... lose!" Aoki yells out loud and mashes the controller buttons with all her might. This made her character perform brutal, yet elegant combo attacks.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" "Um, Mister Boss. Don't you think this game's a bit... brutal, for Aoki's age?" Probe asked out of concern. "It's fine, I've read the game rating. It was rated T for— No, Sub-Zero no!" Adu Du interrupted his own sentence once he realizes his game character had just lost.

_'Finish Him!' _the game said to the Aoki and applied instruction on the screen. "Eh, what's this?" she asked her alien baby-sitter. "Hmm... I don't know, but try pressing the buttons like the ones on the screen." Adu Du replied, which the young fairy obeyed without question. So without hesitating, Aoki slowly presses the command buttons for the finishing blow.

After that, the three of them paid close attention to the screen. As the character Scorpion charges a fireball within his right hand, he immediately turned towards Sub-Zero and throws it at him. Shockingly, this causes the defeated character to earn a hole in his chest, which later reveals his heart. The blue ninja kneels to the ground, while Scorpion walked towards him and pulls out his katana.

Before long, the yellow ninja mercilessly chops off Sub-Zero's face, revealing the inside of his skull, which was horrifyingly sliced in half. _'Scorpion Wins. Fatality.' _The video game announcer said to the players, as the screen fades to black. The three of them made very shocked expression on their faces, especially Aoki. After roughly one second, Adu Du aims the TV remote at the screen and turns it off. "I think that's enough videogames for tonight..."

Back to the band members,

"I'm sure their fine." The Chinese teen answered, very positive that Aoki was doing okay back at home with the newly appointed babiy-sitters. "Should we drop you off at your home computer, Fang-kun?" "Ah, thanks... Sorry for the trouble." Fang tried to sound modest.

"Actually, why don't you stop by for dinner at our place, Fang-kun?" Miku suggested, which took him by surprise. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the offer, though..." he declines politely. "That's a geat idea! Fang nii-san, please join us..! And you too, IA nee-chan, Luka-san..!" Rin also offered to both young girls. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Kaito-san." IA apologized to the blue haired teen.

"Well, if you insist then I have no objections." Luka accepted the offer with a bright smile. Thinking about it, Fang gave out a heavy sigh. "Alright... I'll take you up on that offer." He answered, still hesitated to join them. "That's great..! Thank you for agreeing, Fang nii-san!" Rin thanked him. "I'll just think of it as a token of appreciation, since I've always save you guys." The Chinese teen said to them, sounding very proud.

"Ooh, big talk coming from the superhero who also needed saving from time to time~" Len retorted jokingly, which earned him a light bump on the shoulder from Fang himself. Although he felt slightly offended, the Chinese teen kept putting up a smile. "Just goes to show that I can't do everything on my own..." he whispered unconsciously.

After a while, the band members finally made it back to Miku's home. "Yay, we made it..!" Rin cheers in a happy tone. "What are we having tonight, Nii-san..?" "We're having hotpot tonight, but is there anything the three of you can't eat?" Kaito replied, all while asking the three guests curiously.

"Not really..." "Me either." Luka and IA replied directly. "What's a hotpot?" the Chinese teen asked with hint of curiosity in his tone. Before long, the band members sat at the dining table, along with Meiko and Gakupo. "I was just about to call and tell you that I've made too much hotpot for us to finish, Kaito-dono. Thank you agreeing for coming along, IA-dono, Fang-dono..." the purple haired samurai thanked the both of them.

"No problem..." "Well, I thought about it and realized that it'd take me a while to cook after all... So, it's no big deal." Both disciples of the Samurai of Sapporo replied to their tutor. "Alright, it's ready..! Dig in everyone!" Meiko said out loud and dips her chopsticks into the boiling pot. "Itadakimasu..!" all of them cheered and followed suite with the brunette.

"Mmm~ so delicious!" Rin said with her chopsticks in her mouth. "Ah~ it's so refreshing to drink hot soup after singing all day long." Miku sighed in a very relieved tone. "I have to say... this tastes really good!" Fang gave them his opinion on the soup, while eating the bowl of rice in hand with a pair of chopsticks. "Ah, I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you want..." Gakupo replied and picked up a single roll of sushi at the side.

Meanwhile back at Fang's home, Aoki and her two baby-sitters were surfing the internet, trying to find stuff that could make them forget about the dreaded scene they've watched earlier. "Cat videos... Cat videos..." the young fairy murmured undr her breath as she moves the mouse to and fro.

"Wow... I didn't know there were so many cat videos on the internet." Probe whispered in awe. "Well cats are adorable... And they sometimes do crazy, funny and stupid things while people record them on their camera." Aoki explained to the purple robot. "Ooh, I haven't watched this one yet..!" she pointed out and clicks the link on the screen. Unfortunately, however, the video didn't play for some unknown reason.

"Eh..? Come on, play already!" Aoki pleaded and repeatedly presses the play button. "Adu Du-san, why isn't it working?" the young blue haired fairy asked him in concern. "Hmm, let me check something..." the box-headed alien said to her and checked Fang's computer. After several moments, it was revealed thathe computer had a virus in it. "Vi... rus? What's that..?" she asked curiously.

"A virus is a computer programming that disrupts the funtionaility of a computer or electronic device. It's kind of like a disease for computers, Aoki... If you get a virus, you'll fall sick and won't be able to play or do anything that you like until you get better." Adu Du tried to explain to the young fairy. "Oh... So Onii-chan's computer is sick? How do we make it feel better..?" she asked another question with a tone of curiosity.

"Luckily, I have a cure for it's disease." The green, box headed alien said to her and pulls out a green colored USB, shaped like a chibi Hatsune Miku. "Um... why does your USB look like Miss Miku, Mister Boss?" "It was a gift from the company... Don't judge me." Adu Du replied to his robot companion and plugs it into the CPU unit.

"A cure..? You mean it doesn't have to drink soup?" "No, that's a terrrible idea. If a computer gets infected with a virus, the only way to treat it is with an antivirus..." the box-headed baby-sitter explained even more to the young and curious blue haired fairy. "So, it's like medicine? Amazing..." she whispers in an impressed tone. "All we have to do is upload the antivirus and wait for it to destroy the virus." The box-headed alien told her and uploads the antivirus into the computer.

While waiting, Probe spots something on the main screen. "Hmm..? What's this thing?" he questioned and moves the cursor towards an icon, labelled 'Aoki's Trial Song'. "Ah, don't click on that Probe-san!" Aoki told him to stop, but it was too late. Right after clicking, a music window popped up and a recording of Aoki singing started to come out of the computer's speakers.

As the two listened and the young fairy covered her face from embarrassment, Probe and Adu Du felt refreshed when they paid attention to her singing for some reason. "Wow, you have a lovely voice Aoki..! It sounds wonderful!" the purple robot complimented Aoki's lovely voice. "Y... You really think so?" Aoki asked for reassurance, which earned her a nod from Adu Du and Prober. "Onii-chan told me that I had a pretty voice, and said that I should try sing a song or two..." Aoki explained to her caretakers.

"Is that so..?" the box-headed alien replied and turned up the volume. "Mm... Thank you for complimenting me, Adu Du-san, Probe-san." Aoki thanked them sincerely. Before long, the blue haired fairy started to yawn tiredly. "Ah, it's bedtime for you little girl..." Probe said to her and carried the young fairy to her bed. "Goodnight, Aoki..." Adu Du bade her goodnight and decided to leave through the window.

"Um, Mister Boss... Are you sure it's wise for us to leave the computer on?" the alien's robot companion asks worriedly. "Don't worry... The moment he arrives, the virus will be long gone and the computer will enter Sleep Mode before we know it. Now come on, we need to get back." Adu Du reassures the purple robot and flies away using Probe. However,

As soon as they left, something strange happened from within the computer. In cyberspace, a small being started to materialize into existence (which was probably the virus Adu Du tried to get rid of earlier). But before that, a text appeared above it, which read, 'Insert Image Here'. Desperately, the being searched through Fang's photo inventory and found a picture of him, along with his other band members. As it scanned the picture, the pixelated entity sets its eyes on Miku's image.

Without hesitation, it cropped the aqua green haired girl's image and inserts the link into the text. In an instant, a short and chibi-looking version of Miku came to life. Happy with it's new appearance, the entity danced around the screen and summoned a spring onion into its small hands.

Readying itself, the entity lowered her stance and jumped for the screen. Unfortunately, the Miku-like being just slammed into the transparent glass, which made a small 'clink' sound. Feeling the pain, the small entity rubbed the spot where it was throbbing. Confused at the event, the entity placed its small hands on the transparent glass tried to figure out what it was.

Back to the Chinese teen,

After having dinner at his friends' home, Fang and IA decided that it was finally time for them to go back home and get some rest, and Miku volunteered to lead them back. "I'll be back in a flash, okay..?" "Okay, just be careful when you're in there." Kaito advised his little sister, which she responds with a light nod. "Are the two of you ready..?"

"I'm always ready!" Fang answered in an excited tone. After readying themselves, the three classmates jumped right into the computer screen. In cyberspace, the three teens were once again floating through the realm of the internet, filled with pixels and internet advertisements. "Aaah~ I don't think I'll ever be tired of this way of transport..." the Chinese teen whispered in a relaxed tone. "So, how exactly do we find my computer's address..?"

"You don't need to worry, because I already know where it is. Just leave it to me..!" Miku replied confidently. 'Not the answer I was looking for, but oh well...' the male teen decided to leave the subject alone and kept enjoying the ride, until, "Fang-san..." a calm and soft voice called out to him. When he turned to his right, IA's figure came to view. "Ah, what's up..?" he responded casually.

With her usual blank expression, the girl looked at him directly into his eyes. "Regarding the day you saved my life..." the white haired teenage girl brought up the subject. "Hmm, what about it?" Fang asked with curious eyes. "What I'm trying to say is... I've never got to thank you properly." IA pointed out to her bandmate.

A while before they arrived, the Miku look-a-like was still trying to find a way to exit the computer screen, but fails miserably. Just then, it heard voices coming from behind it and decides to hide in the Recycle Bin. Cautiously, the entity poked its head out to see what was going on.

"Oh, you really don't need to mention it. I'm just glad that you're safe, that's all..." Fang said to her in a modest tone. "No... I'm saying this because I want to thank you properly. With that being said, I have a favor to ask of you." IA informed the Chinese teen. But before she could say anything, Miku interrupted their conversation by calling out Fang's name. "What is it..?" "We made it to your address. You know how to enter, right..?" the aqua green haired girl asked him.

"Yeah, I know. Just jump right out of the screen, like how we entered the first time..." Fang responded in a laid back tone. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? Aoki must be worried sick of me right about now..." the male teen requested that they continue their conversation tomorrow. "Yes, if that is what you wish for..." IA answered and gave him a nod that she understood. "Goodnight guys..."

"Oyasumi, Fang-kun..!" "Oyasumi, Fang-san..." the both of them bade him goodnight simultaneously and left the teen alone. "Alright, time to get going..." he whispered to himself and jumped right through the screen. But before he could exit the computer scrren entirely, the Chinese teen got stuck in-between reality and cyberspace.

"W-What the..? *groans and grunts impatiently* What the heck, I'm stuck!" Fang started to panic about his current situation. But he then immediately covers his mouth, worried that it might wake his 'little sister' up from her wonderful slumber. 'Why am I stuck..? Miku didn't say that I'd get stuck on my way out! Did she forgot to tell me something?' he said in thought and continues to try and push himself out of the screen.

While doing so, however, his actions started to hurt him somehow. "Maybe it's the virus thing those guys were talking about... Then I've better—" before Fang could do anything, his iPhone came out from his jacket's inner pocket and fell to the ground. After a long pause and a moment of silence, 'I'm trapped...' he said in mind, sweating profusely.

"I guess there's no other way, then..." the Chinese teen made up his mind and gets a good grip on the frame of the computer screen. Using all his strength, Fang did his best to pull himself out of the screen, while trying to remain quiet. "C'mon, just a little bit more... Uggh..!" he grunts silently. Slowly, the teen's figure began to emerge bit by bit. This made the screen emit sparks of electricity, for some reason. "Okay, this is starting to hurt..!" Fang said to himself silently, taking in the jolts of electricity into his body.

On the other side, the Miku copycat came out of the Recycle Bin and went to inspect the teen's backside. Curious the entity started poking his butt, but thankfully he didn't feel it. Just then, both his legs began to flail around. This caused him to unintentionally hit the virus in the face. Full of rage, the entity made a furious expression and went to bite Fang's butt. "I-ITAI~!" he screamed loudly and went flying out of the computer screen.

Unconsciously, the Chinese teen ran out of his bedroom and immediately slams hit hind side againts the wall. And to his relief, the pain went away in that single moment. "Itai..." he whimpered in pain, rubbing his rump gently. "What was that just now? It felt like something just bit my—" before he could continue, something caught Fang's attention.

Sprawled on the floor, was the entity that bit the teen's butt. It had fell unconscious, due to its huge impact against the solid wooden wall. "W-What the heck are you supposed to be..?" Fang asked himself and poked the entity's cheek. It twitched in response, but didn't show any signs that it was waking up any time soon... "Did it came from the computer? How's that even possible, and why does it look like Miku..?" the teen's mind started to fill up questions.

'Well, it's not like it's the first time I've encountered even weirder events. But still...' he pointed out to himself and picked up the being by the collar of its dress. Gently, the teen hid the Miku look-a-like inside his closet and decided to deal with it tomorrow since it's already late at night.

"I've already been through a lot during the concert... Right now, all I want to do is sleep." Fang nodded to himself, plops onto his bed and immediately fell unconscious.

To be continued...

**Um, hey everyone... It's me, Makai Oni. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long while. It's just that I've been pretty busy lately with college work this whole time, and to be quite frank I think I'm starting to lose my inspiration for this story...**

**So for the time being, I think I need some time off for a bit. Don't worry, I won't be gone forever! I just... need something to return my drive for this amazing story. Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update...**

**-Makai Oni-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Konnichiwa, Reader-san..! It's me, Makai Oni with a new chapter of IWAM! It's been a few days since the last chapter update, (Note: I've made some changes to chapter 19, (If you haven't already known) so be sure to read that before reading this one.) so here's another for you Fanfic readers out there!**

**Be sure to read chapter 19 19 till the very end... I have a message for you all there. Later!**

**-Makai Oni-**

Chapter 20: My Promise to Keep... Part 1

July 21st, the very next day,

On Thursday morning, Fang woke up earlier than expected, around 6.32 a.m. in the morning. The Chinese teen stretched out his arms and then let out a heavy, yet sleepy sigh. But the moment he opened his eyes, a familiar figure was seen sleeping at the edge of his bed. It was the chibi version of Hatsune Miku, sleeping soundly with its spring onion jutting out from its mouth. "Ah, now I remember..." he whispered tiredly and poked the creature's left cheek. Its closed eyes twitching, the Miku look-a-like woke up and yawns heavily without making a sound. Without warning, a pair of 'Shadow Hands' wrapped around the small being's body and made it look terrified. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house? Answer the questions, now." Fang demands for it to respond immediately.

But then, as if it were made of butter, the being slipped away from the black hands' grasp and landed onto Fang's computer desk. After regaining its composure, Chibi Miku pointed at the computer monitor with its vegetable item in its right hand. "I know you came from the computer... The question is, why did you come here? Who sent you?" Fang asked for a specific answer, entering his battle stance. But then, "Huaaah~ What's going on, Onii-san?" Aoki suddenly woke up from her slumber, wiping the sleepiness away from her eyes. Before the teen could answer, the young fairy's eyes were already set upon the creature's figure. "Eh, what is that..?" she asked curiously and quickly flew over towards Chibi Miku.

"O-Oi, Aoki..!" "It's so cuuuute~! Can we keep her, Onii-san? Can we..?" the blue haired fairy asked impatiently, all while cuddling with the said entity. While gazing at her innocent and hopeful smile, all Fang could do was let out a heavy sigh of surrender. Several hours later, after preparing themselves, Aoki and Fang went to their usual meeting place at NicoNico Café, bringing along their new 'pet'. "... And that's how this 'thing', became our new house pet." Fang ended his explanation to the others, which still confused them. "And... this happened after you got out from your computer screen?" Luka asked for his confirmation. Confidently, the Chinese teen replied with a firm nod.

"Did you forget to tell me something important, other than a weird creature popping out from my computer?" Fang asked the family of computer experts, (Are they computer experts? I don't know...). "To be honest Fang-san, nothing like this ever happened before. Are you sure nothing happened while you were exiting the monitor?" Len asked the Chinese teen to retrace his step. When he thought back about it, "Hmm... Actually, I did get stuck for some reason." "You got stuck..? What do you mean?" Miku pitches in to the conversation. "It means what it means... You guys never told me anything about getting stuck when exiting, you know." Fang puffed his cheek while looking away, feeling slightly huffy. "But... we never get stuck when exit or enter the computer monitor. This is completely new information to us, Fang-kun!" Luka pointed out and stood up from her seat.

"What is she made of..?" the pink haired student teacher asked out of curiosity, poking the said being's left cheek. Instinctively, the Miku-esque being nearly bit Luka's index finger, and proceeded to jump onto Fang's head. "O-Oi, what are you..!" the Chinese teen nearly screamed, surprised at the creature's sudden action. After settling itself on top of his head, Fang and Aoki's new 'pet' rested its chin on his head, feeling relaxed. "And it's especially attached to Fang-san, for a certain reason..." IA pointed out to them, which made Miku feel uneasy. 'D-Does it know..?' the aqua green haired girl thought to herself.

"Aside from boring things..! Did you give a name already, Aoki-chan, Fang nii-san!?" Rin asked out of the blue. "A name..? Hmm, no we haven't..." the blue haired fairy answered honestly, and decided to ask for her friends' opinion. "Well, since it looks like Miku-chan, won't it be easier to just call her 'Miku'..?" Kaito suggested to the group. "But calling it Miku would just complicate things, Nii-san." "Onii-san, what should we call her..?" Aoki decided to ask for her 'Big Brother's' suggestion.

Fang thinks about it for a second, and immediately thought of something. But upon realizing the idea of his had something to do with one of his close friends, the spectacle-wearing teen told them that it was nothing. "Come now Fang-dono, what is it..?" Gakupo ordered him to speak his mind out. Nervously, Fang swallows a large lump in his throat and opens his mouth. "Since she looks like a Chibi version of Miku... W-Why don't we call her, 'Hachune Miku'?" he suggested, which made the said girl blush slightly.

Calling the said being's new name also made it's antenna hair stand up. "Wah, do you like that name?" the young fairy asks her pet, which it responded with quick nods. "Then from now on, we'll call you Hachune-chan!" Aoki announced happily and danced around with the small being on the table. This, especially, made the group laugh cheerfully. While the rest were having fun, Fang made a side glance out of the window, and saw a pair of siblings. A young girl and her big sister, walking side by side with smiles plastered on their lips... The sight made Fang remember something very important, as he gazes back at the now happy, young fairy. "Ano, Fang-san..?" "Eh?" the Chinese teen finally snapped back from his thoughts and turned to the voice calling him.

"A-Ah, what is it IA?" "Regarding yesterday, here..." the long, white haired girl said to him and presents him with a small box. "'Yesterday..? Oh, now I remember.' I thought I've already told you, you don't have—" "And as I have before as well, I am doing this because I want to thank you properly. Just take it." IA cuts him off before he could finish. Ignorantly, Fang accepts her 'Thank You' gift and opens it without hesitating. "Huh..? A green guitar pick?" he said out loud, which earned him IA's attention. "You've injured your fingers while playing the guitar last night, didn't you?" the white haired girl predicted, which surprised everyone. "Oh, now that you mentioned it... I do recall Fang-kun's guitar playing last night being slightly off. So it wasn't my imagination, after all?" Kaito pointed out. "T-That aside..! Miku, IA, Gakupo, can I talk to you guys for a second?" the Chinese teen tried to avoid the subject and stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going, Onii-san?" the 15cm tall fairy asked curiously. "Nowhere, I just gotta discuss about something with the others for a bit. Can the three of you watch over Aoki for a few minutes..?" Fang asked the twin siblings and the blue haired man, which they nodded in response. Once the group was far enough from Aoki's hearing vicinity, "What is it that you wanted to discuss about, Fang-dono?" "*sigh* I'm just gonna come out and say it... I haven't told you guys this, but Aoki lost her memories the time we've first met." Fang told them the truth, which earned him their attention. "And while I was tending to her injuries that night, I heard her murmur 'Nee-chan' in her sleep... If you know where this is coming from, then what do you guys think?" he asked for their opinion. "Fang-kun, could it be that you feel guilty for Aoki-chan's memory loss..? But you don't have to—"

"It's not that. It's just that... I've had this idea for a while now, but I'm not sure if I should do it." Fang interrupted the Miku's sentence. "Then, what is it?" "I'm going to bring her back to the forest. If I do that, then maybe something will finally click back in her head. But..." the spectacle-wearing teen told them his plan, but then trails off. "You're worried that it might make her remember the trauma she suffered, is that correct Fang-san?" IA predicted, which was spot on. "Hmm, that does sound likely..." the ponytailed samurai agreed with IA's statement.

"But it's the only way for her to regain her memories, right? Plus if it works, Aoki-chan might remember her Sister's current location." Miku pointed out the posibilities, but that didn't make Fang feel any better. "Fang-dono... It's difficult to make decisions that may hurt your comrades, I know that much. But if you take a risk, it sometimes bring an even greater reward than the risk that you took." Gakupo tried to reassure his disciple. "But in this case, Fang-dono, it is your decision to make." He finishes and lays his right hand on Fang's shoulder.

Thinking about it, Fang finally felt confident and nods to himself. "Right, thanks Gakupo..." he thanked the Samurai of Sapporo and turned to the two girls. "After my trip with Aoki, why don't you guys come over to my place? I'll cook up a special meal for you guys..!" "E-Eh..? You don't have to do that, Fang-kun. Where just happy that we're able to help you..!" Miku tried to decline politely. "I'll cook whatever it is you guys wanna eat, so don't be shy to ask." Fang offered, using a very modest tone.

"Anything we want..?" Miku repeated and then imagined a fresh plate of rice curry, with fried spring onion sprinkled on top of it. "N-No, no, no, I can't ask you to cook for my entire family!" the aqua green haired girl shook her head, trying to make the delicacy she had just thought of disappear. "Just call it payback for dinner last night... C'mon, don't make me feel like the bad guy here." Fang pleaded with pleading eyes. "A... A-Ah..." Fang's bandmate couldn't ignore the fact that he was making such an adorable face, which made her blush.

"If that's what you wish, then we will take you up on that offer. Arigato gozaimasu, Fang-dono..." Gakupo thanked him with a bow. "Whew okay then, wish me luck guys..." Fang said to them and immediately approaches his 'little sister'. "Ne Aoki, wanna go someplace interesting..?" the teen tried to hide his worried tone, which worked on the young fairy. After a while, Fang asked his friends to look after Hachune for him and Aoki while they were away. Immediately after receiving their acceptance, Fang conjured 'Shadow Eagle' and boards it, with Aoki in the Chinese teen's front jacket pocket. "Oh guys, and call Adu Du and Probe too..! I need to thank them for baby-sitting Aoki last night." He added his demands and quickly sets off into the blue skies. But before long, "What does it eat again?" Kaito proceeded to ask, but was immediately tackled by Fang and Aoki's house pet.

Meanwhile at Ejo Jo's spaceship,

"Mm..." whimpered Merli, Aoki's elder sister, tiredly and proceeds to open her eyes. The small fairy was confines in what appears to be a dome. "Ugh... W-What, shakles?" the long, black haired fairy asked, as she tries to free herself. "No... No, no, no, this can't be happening!" she refused to accept her fate, as she thrashes to and fro. But before long, the wall in front of her opened and revealed a screen. "What..?"

Without warning, a pair of small claws came out from the metal floor and proceeded to forcefully open the fairy's eyes. "Aaah!" the dark skinned fairy screamed in pain, forced to look upon the screen which started to project a number of images at a fast pace. "Listen to the sound of my voice..." "Ngh..! N-No..!" Merli refused when Ejo Jo's voice suddenly sounded off in her prison. 'An hour from now, a boy wearing a grey vest and glasses will appear in a forest. Your mission is to destroy him, once and for all.' He ordered Aoki's older sister to kill, which she strongly refused.

Right after she refused, images of Fang suddenly appeared on the screen. 'You will execute your mission without fail, and serve me loyally.' The alien invader's voice started to echoe in her mind, which made Merli enter a trance-like state. "I... I will... execute my mission without fail, and serve you loyally." She repeated, with eyes similar to that of someone who has lost their soul. 'Excellent... Now, follow these coordinates and exterminate the 'Shadow Manipulator'.' Ejo Jo showed a map on the screen and pressed a button on his console.

All of a sudden, Merli's whole environment started to shake erratically. Before long, it is revealed that the fairy was confined within a combat robot, built by Ejo Jo. "With this, **L**ife. **D**raining. **R**obot... He won't stand a chance against it." Ejo Jo walked around the combat robot, placing a single hand against its transparent chest, which revealed Merli standing inside it. "Now go, hunt him down and kill him..." 'Yes... Master.' The imprisoned fairy replied obediently and sets off, in search of her target.

Back to Fang, the teen and his fairy companion finally arrived at the campsite, where he and his friends went to camp a few days ago. "Ano, why are we here again Onii-san?" Aoki asked curious, forgetting the purpose of their journey to this particular area. "'Just act normal... We need to take this nice and slowly.' The Chinese teen said in thought before replying to the blue haired fairy's question. "I just wanted to spend more time with you, Aoki. I've been so focused on the concert these past few days, that I didn't have time to play with you... So to make it up to you, I'll spend the rest day with just my cute little sister!" Fang answered Aoki's question, which made her speechless. But before long, a wide and sincere smile was spread across the young fairy's lips. "Hai..! Then I'll have fun with my cool Onii-san for the entire day too!" she responded to his reply and flutters happily around the place.

"So, what should we play Onii-san..?" Aoki asked excitedly, not wanting to wait any longer. "Hmm, how about play tag first?" he suggested, which the young fairy agreed to immediately. "Okay then... Tag, you're it!" she suddenly shouts, lightly slapping Fang's left shoulder and flew away at full speed. "H-Hey, no fair..!" the spectacle-wearing teen let out playfully and chased after his 'little sister' using his 'Shadow Manipulation' powers. Aoki was 3 meters ahead of Fang, but the teen tried his very best to keep up with her and speeds up. "Was she **this **excited when I said I wanted to spend time with her..? Hmm, maybe this'll be a good thing for my training too." The teen pointed out to himself and made sure to remember to bring Aoki along on his morning jogs. "Ha ha, you can't catch me! Onii-san's a slowpoke..!" the young fairy jeered at him, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Oh yeah, let's see if you can escape this! 'Shadow Hands'!" Fang started to get a little pissed off and decided to conjure thousands of shadow hands all at once, just to catch one, blue haired, 15cm tall magical fairy. Unfortunately, the young fairy managed to dodge and avoid all of the incoming hands that were aimed for her. 'She's got impressive reflexes, too...' Fang thoutght to himself, before he realizes. "*SMACK!* Guh!" the Chinese teen lets out, not realizing that he had ran into a tree. "Ngghh..." he groaned in pain, sliding off to the side of the tree trunk.

"Hahaha, Onii-san is such a clutz..! Hahahaha— Eh?" Aoki stopped laughing at Fang's unintentional accident and notices something about the tree he'd just ran into. There was a medium-sized hole on the tree, above where Fang's face slammed into. "This tree..." the young fairy whispered quietly and enters the tree. But once she got inside, it triggered something at the back of Aoki's mind. Images of herself and a familiar figure appeared before her, as if they were playing in real-time. "Itte... Where did this tree come from? Hmm, Aoki?" the Chinese teen noticed the fairy's disappearance and quickly stood up. "Aoki, are you in— Ah, there you are." Fang turned his attention to the hole on the tree and approaches Aoki, whom was sitting inside of it. But when he got close enough, Fang could hear soft sniffles coming from her.

"What's wrong, Aoki..?" "Onee... chan." The young fairy whispered as she sniffles softly, trying to hold back her tears. "Huh..?" he responds and takes a closer at her surroundings. The hollow tree turned out to be Aoki's old home, where she used to live with her sister. "Onee-chan... she was kidnapped..!" Aoki let out, tears over flowing from her eyes. "They were chasing us... They captured Onee-chan... and all I could do was watch her being taken away!" she started to remember the past incident that happened at that time.

"Aoki, you've gotta calm down." "And you were there... I thought you could've help me and save Onee-chan during that time. Why... Why didn't you save her!?" the young fairy asked him, angered that he didn't save Merli during that time. "'Does she mean the time where we got attacked by the drones..?' Aoki, I had no idea that you were in trouble back then. Please, you need to calm down and think about this for a second—" Without warning, an explosion occurred and sent both of them flying a few meters away. "*cough, cough*" "Aoki, are you alright?" the Chinese teen asks out concern and turned to look at the now flame-covered tree. Just then, a figure emerged from the flames and revealed a red colored, five-meter tall combat robot. "Target Acquired..." the machine sounded off, as its eyes started to glow bright red.

Paying close attention, Fang sees a small creature, confined in the machine's chest. "Is that..?" "O-Onee-chan!" Aoki shouts out, confirming Fang's prediction. "So it was his doing, this whole time..." the Chinese teen whispered angrily, gripping his right fist very tightly. After that, he places the young fairy back inside his inner jacket pocket. "Aoki... I'll save your sister, I promise." Fang said to his 'little sister' and enters his battle stance. "Onii... chan." The blue haired fairy responded, feeling guilty for her earlier outburst.

Before long, the LDR proceeds to fire laser beams at the teen. Swiftly, Fang jumps over the beam of red light and begins attacking the machine using 'Shadow Tiger'. But to no avail, the machine just smacks away the black beast to the side. "Ugh, there's not much lighting here and the sun's about to go down... I need to take this fight somewhere else and fast!" the teen planned out and summons 'Shadow Eagle'. Fang immediately takes off into the blue skies and flies towards the city. As expected, the LDR flew after Fang using its built-in flight system. "What's going on, Onii-san? Why... Why is Onee-chan attacking us?!" Aoki asked, denying the fact that her older sister had just assaulted them. "Ejo Jo must've hypnotized her, or something... If we don't figure out how to make her come back, she won't stop until—" *Boom!*

Before he could finish, the hypnotized Merli was already firing missiles at both of them, using the robot Ejo Jo built to control her mind. "Ugh, that's enough! 'Shadow Strike'..!" Fang got impatient and decided to strike back at Aoki's hypnotized sister. It was a clean hit, and made the fairy inside scream a bit. "Onii-san, please don't hurt her..!" "I can't exactly let her hurt us too right now, Aoki!" Fang points out and orders his shadow beast to speed up. 'LDR, initiate your 'talents' upon the target...' "Understood." Merli responds obediently. After that, a micrphone was lowered down in front of Merli's lips and the machine's head suddenly turned into a giant speaker, aimed at Fang. When she had locked onto her target, the dark skinned fairy proceeds to sing without hesitating.

The waves emitting from the speakers quickly reached Fang and took immediate effect on the teen's body. "Ugh... what's going on?" the Chinese teen asked himself while rubbing both his eyes, as his vision starts to become blurry. Not long before that, his breathing starts to become heavier as well. "Onii-san, what's wrong?" "I don't know... She's doing nothing, but singing right now..." Fang explains the situation that's taking place, but then something clicked in Aoki's memories.

'We fairies have very special powers, Aoki... And we're able to use these power by turning songs that we sing into power. I have the ability to absorb life energy, while you can give and restore life to another being or object.' Merli's voice sounded off in her mind, which made Aoki burst out with a warning. "Get out of Onee-chan's voice vicinity..!" "Huh, o-okay..." he responds weakily and dives down into the tree line. Once the singing died down, Fang felt his energy returning back to him and proceeds to shake his head to rid of the dizziness. "W-What was that just now!?" the Chinese teen asked, still confused as to why he felt weak just a few moments ago. "Onee-chan can absorb your life energy when she starts singing... We have to get as far away from her as possible!" the young fairy explains to him and advised that they should retreat for now.

Fang gazed upon Aoki's face. She says that, but the look in her eyes states that she wants to help her older sister as soon as possible. "Gomen'ne Aoki... But I made a promise to you, and I don't break a promise when I make one." The spectacle wearing teen apologizes and brought the 'Shadow Eagle' back up above the trees. Once he did, he orders the shadow beast to ram itself againts the combat robot. Screeching in response, the giant black eagle obeys obediently and crashes right into the armored fairy.

Upon making contact, Fang did the unthinkable and jumps aboard the combat robot, which was a big mistake the Chinese teen could ever make. "What are you doing, Onii-san!?" "I'm gonna try... and pull your sister out of there!" Fang told Aoki his plan and tries to maneuver himself above the flying robot. Realizing what he was about to do, LDR starts to perform an Aileron Roll. Doing this almost caused Fang to lose his grip on the machine, and is now hanging onto LDR's head for dear life.

While uncontrollably flying in the skies, the two opponents made their way into Sapporo city. "Aoki, hang in there..!" Fang advises the fairy to brace for impact and jumps off. Unintentionally, the three landed near a building that was under construction. The combat robot crashes just at the entrance of the construction site, while Fang lands on top of a few cement bags, which were rock solid for some reason. "Agh... Nggh, I think I broke something..." the teen groans in pain and tries to get back up onto his feet.

But without warning, a surge of pain struck the Chinese teen's arms, which made him instinctively hold them in response to the sudden stimuli. Trying to deal with the jolts, Fang went to check up on the fairy that was inside of his inner pocket this whole time. "Aoki, are you hurt..?" he asked, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "M-Mm... Are you alright, Onii-san?" "Just a bit ruffled up, but I'm okay..." Fang answered, reassuring the fairy that he's fine, which contradicts his current state of health. "Ah, your arms..! T-They're bleeding!" Aoki pointed out, terrified at the sight.

Looking at both his upper limbs, it is revealed that Fang's arms have dealt with an amount of substantial damage. "Huh, no wonder they started hurting— Urk!" he cringed, feeling jolts of pain surging througout his body, especially both his arms. 'Having trouble with the pain, I see...' a voice sounded off just a few meters ahead of them. Standing in front of them was Merli in her combat robot, but Ejo Jo's voice started to eminate from the speakers. "I hope you're happy with this, box-head..." Fang tried to sound intimidating while trying to keep his balance and consciousness in check. 'Oh, I am as a matter of fact..! I'm happy to see that one of my weapons finally manages to defeat you.' The alien invader laughed out of satisfaction.

"Defeated me..? Idiot, I'm standing right in front of you! Well, at least in front of your pawns which I suspect you've hypnotized or something..." Fang predicted, and earns a chortle in response. 'That's right, I used hypnotism... But I'm willing to do anything just to get what I want, including your pathetic life!' Ejo Jo shouts angrily. Without warning, a laser beam was fired at a certain point up above Fang's location. This caused an explosion above him and Aoki, and made several metallic and wooden structure fall upon them.

Taking immediate action, the Chinese teen conjured two giant 'Shadow Hands' and kept the debris from falling on top of them. Because of Merli's draining ability earlier and energy depletion all together, doing such a thing was taking a toll on Fang's body and injured arms. To make things much worse, the mechanized fairy proceeds to use her life draining powers once again. Before long, Fang now finds himself kneeling on the ground, holding up an unbearable amount of weight on top of him and is getting weaker by the second. "It can't... end this way. I have to save you..." he whispers, doing his best to exceed his body's own limitations. Seeing this only made Aoki feel frustrated, knowing fully-well that she couldn't do all but one thing... Quickly, the young fairy flew out of Fang's inner pocket and confronts her older sister.

"Aoki, what are you doing? Get away from her!" "Onee-chan, please stop..!" Aoki ignored the teen's warning and tries to reason with the mechanized fairy, but the black haired fairy simply ignore her younger sibling and continues to sing. "Don't you recognize me!? It's your little sister, Aoki Lapis!" the blue fairy shouts out her name, which caused Merli to pause for a moment. 'Aoki... Lapis?' the older fairy repeated, and tries to remember where she'd heard that name before. But this only caused Merli's head to ache in pain, and she didn't like it.

'Get away from me...' she murmured and continues to weaken Fang using her ability. "I'm running out of time..." the teen whispered weakly. The sun was about to set at this time, so Fang wasn't quite sure how he was going to escape in this situation. "Onee-chan, you have to listen—" 'I said go away!' Merli shouts angrily and smacks the poor thing away using the back of LDR's left hand. The strong impact caused Aoki to fall unconscious and land one meter in front of the spectacle-wearing teen.

"A-Aoki..!" he calls out of concern, but then realizes that the sun was about to disappear behind the tall buildings surrounding the construction site. "No... This can't be happening..." Fang denied the situation he was in, and glares at the Aoki's elder sister. Gritting his teeth, "Dammit..!" he shouts one more time before launching himself on top of Aoki's unconscious body. That being said, the debris Fang had kept from falling on top of him, crushed both him and his 'little sister' in the process. "It is done, Master... Should I retrieve the 'Power Watch' that he possesses?" 'Don't bother... The debris should've destroyed it by now. Return to base and we'll plan out our next move.' Ejo Jo orders the mechanized fairy and turns off the comm-link. Merli proceeds to leave, but takes one last glance at the wreckage. "Aoki Lapis..." she murmured once again, but then flies off, back to Ejo Jo's spaceship.

**To be continued…**

**What's up, Reader-san..! Sorry that I have to leave the story off here, but I don't get Internet here very often, so you know how that's an issue. Anyway, leave a review down below and please point out any mistakes that's in my story... (I get so frustrated whenever that happens, like seriously!)**

**Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed my story. Later..! **

**-Makai Oni-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yahallo, Reader-san..! Once again, another chapter of IWAM to fill in the boredom of your life. Also, since the the season finale of Boboiboy 3 came out, I might as well make a few changes to the story... Like how I address Fang as 'the Chinese teen' and other ways I address him. Also, I've decided to stop making Aoki call Fang 'Onii-chan'. I know... It was a stupid decision, making her call a complete stranger her older brother out of the blue. From now on, I'll make her call Fang 'Onii-san'... That sounds more respectable, right?**

**And sorry for the late update. The 'Writer's Block' kept me busy and so did this vocational college I'm at right now. Things are getting more complicated since this is my second year here, so please bear with me for a little bit. Also, since Boboiboy The Movie came to theaters some time ago... I think I'll add some of those upgrades too. So without further ado, enjoy reading!**

**-Makai Oni-**

Chapter 21: My Promise to Keep... Part 2

July 21st, Thursday the very same day,

At Fang and Aoki's home, all the members of 'VOCALOID' had long arrived at the teen's home. They have been waiting for the home owner's return since half an hour ago, around 7.30 p.m. Miku's family had invaded Fang's home, with the help of Meiko's lock picking skills. "Are you sure it's wise to just break into Fang-dono's home?" Gakupo asked, feeling disappointed. "Hey, he invited us over for dinner. I don't see the point of not doing it..." the brunette answered casually, as if she's done it before.

"But Fang-kun and Aoki-chan have been out for quite a while now... You don't think anything happened to them while they were away, do you?" Kaito pointed out to the group, which made them worry. "Fang-kun said he was going to try and restore Aoki-chan's memory, correct? Maybe they're just taking it one step at a time..." the pink haired student teacher predicted, which was very likely. "Mou..! Fang nii-san come back already, I'm starving~!" Rin shouts out of the window, getting very impatient.

Meanwhile at the construction site, Aoki's body laid unconscious underneath Fang's. But before long, the tiny figure emerged from beneath his arms, coughing from the dust flying in the air around her. "*cough, cough* W-What happened..?" she asked herself, trying to remember as to what had happened earlier before she passed out. When she did, "That's right... Onee-chan was attacking us earlier. And she was fighting Onii-san as well... Wait, where's—" before Aoki could finish her sentence, her eyes widened in shock upon realizing the teen was right in front of her, covered in dust and was unconscious. "Onii... san?" Aoki called him, but the teen did not respond. "No... No, no, no! Onii-san, please wake up..!" the young fairy called out to him, all while shaking his head with her tiny hands.

"You have to wake up! You promised that you'd save Onee-chan... and said that you'd never ever break a promise..!" Aoki yelled in front of him, but then collapses onto her legs, about to break into tears. "Please... don't leave me too..." she pleaded to the unconscious body, sobbing as if she had lost another member of her small family. She then spends an entire one minute just crying, covering her face with both hands. But, all of a sudden, "N... Ngh..." a soft grumble came from the teen. "E-Eh..?" "Agh, are you alright... Aoki?" Fang asks the fairy in a very weak tone. Moments later, even more tears started to well up in Aoki's eyes as she proceeds to hugs the teen's face. "You're still alive... thank goodness." The young fairy whispered in relief, which Fang responds back with a hug, though only using his left arm to do so. "You didn't answer my question..." "Huh, which one?" she asked, confused with his question.

"Are you hurt anywhere..?" "Mm, I'm the who should be asking you that Onii-san!" the blue fairy pointed out to the male teen, using a very concerned tone. "I don't know... My entire body is aching like crazy, it's hard to tell which part feels even worse..." Fang described the state his body was in. "I... I'm sorry. This was all my fault... If I—" "It's not your fault, baka..." the teen interrupts her sentence. "This all happened because of Ejo Jo and Ejo Jo alone... It has nothing to do with you or your sister, so don't worry about it." Fang reassures her while patting her head.

"Anyway, we have to get out of here..." "Can't you use your powers, Onii-san?" Aoki asks curiously. "Gomen... Even if the full moon is out, the lighting in here wouldn't be enough to cast a shadow. Plus, my arms aren't of much help right now..." he points out to her, flexing both his wrists left and right. "Ah, I know. Just crawl your way out of here and call the others... You should be small enough to squeeze through the tiny gaps." Fang instructed the young fairy. "You remember the way back home, right?" "H-Hai..! But will you be alright while I'm gone, Onii-san?" she asks, still concerned about his well-being. Without hesitating, Fang used his left index finger to pat her head. "I'll be fine, I'm tougher than I look... Guh, just go." The teenager ordered her, cringing as the pain starts to settle into his body's senses. After nodding in agreement, Aoki proceeds to crawl through the tiny gaps to escape the wreckage. Luckily, she made it out without any trouble and quickly flies into the direction of Fang's home.

Back at Fang's home, the digital wall clock had just struck 8.00 p.m., and Miku's friends and family were still waiting for Fang and Aoki's return. The tension almost drew Rin and Meiko insane. "Grr... Where is that four-eyed Otaku!?" "Grr... Where are you Fang nii-san!?" both siblings yelled out simultaneously. "Miku-san, would you mind calling Fang-san using your phone?" IA decided to ask. "Huh..? Oh, s-sure..." the aqua green haired diva agreed and reached into her pocket. As she takes it out, a knock on the door suddenly sounds off. "Eh?" "Ugh, finally..!" the brunette shouts impatiently and walked towards the door. "Pretty Boy's cooking better be worth the wait, or else— *smack!*" "Hello everyone, Mister Boss and I have arrived!" a certain purple robot busts open the door without warning.

Turns out, it was Probe, along with his short, box-headed alien master Adu Du. "Sorry for the wait everyone..! Probe and I were busy cleaning up the spaceship a while back, but we're here now—" before the box-headed alien could finish, a hand suddenly grabbed and started squeezing both his and Probe's heads. "You bastards..!" Meiko yells out loud and starts to beat up the two. "Don't just smack the door into someone else's face, you talking trashcan..! And you, nobody cares about your dirty spaceship!" ""AAH! WE'RE SORRY~!""

After a while, Meiko was finally satisfied of beating the absolute crap out of the their extraterrestrial companions. "That's what you space punks get..." "Adu Du-san, can we ask you something?" Miku proceeds to start her interrogation. "Yeah, what is it..?" "Have you both seen Fang nii-san earlier before coming here? He hasn't shown up for hours and my stomach is really starting to kill me~!" Rin asks the box-headed alien, trying to deal with her hunger. "No... Like I've said before, Probe and I were busy cleaning the spaceship. It took us an entire day to clean that thing, you know!" Adu Du pointed out to his companions and stood up from his sitting position from the floor. "*sigh* Fang-san really is a troublesome person sometimes..." Len commented and sits at the sofa with his siblings. "Well, we can't really blame him... Ever since they've met, the both of them treated each other like brother and sister." Luka pointed out to her blond student.

Just then, all of them heard a loud knock come from the front door again. "Anyone please, open the door!" the muffled voice of Aoki was heard through the door. Without hesitating, Miku ran and went to open the door. "Aoki-chan..? Where's—" "Miku-san, minna-san, please follow me and save Onii-san!" the young fairy interrupts the young girl's sentence. "O-Onii-san!?" "Aoki-chan, calm down. What's going on exactly?" Rin shouts out of disbelief, while Luka told the young fairy to keep her composure. "We don't have time..! Onii-san doesn't have much time either, so just shut up and follow me!" the small figure urged them to follow her and flew back outside.

Sensing that their friend is in danger, the group quickly went to the rented minivan to follow Aoki, while Adu Du followed them using Probe's ability to carry one passenger. "Fang-kun..." Miku whispered to herself, worried about her friend and bandmate. But then, a hand was placed on her left shoulder, which belonged to the Samurai of Sapporo. "Fang-dono will be alright... I'm sure of it, Miku-dono." Gakupo reassures his companion, which earns him a nod from the twin tailed girl.

After driving for over 20 minutes, the group finally arrived at the construction site, with the wreckage just a few meters away from the entrance. All of them followed after the small blue light, which lead them to the location where Fang is trapped. "Onii-san, the others are here! Are you okay?" the blue haired fairy called out, but received no reply. "Oh, no... Quick, he doesn't have much time left!" "Probe, do it now!" Adu Du ordered his robot companion, which responds immediately at his command. "Mode: Mega Probe!"

Now standing before the band members, was Probe in his combat-ready mode. "Whoa..." "S-Sugoi~!" the others said out of amazement, as they witnessed Mega Probe remove the pieces of debris one by one. After a while, the giant purple robot spots an unconscious body lying in the middle of the wreckage. "Everyone, I found him..!" he informs his companions in a deep voice tone and carried the unconscious teen out of the pile of steel and wood using his right hand. The unconscious teen was in terrible condition, with his left arm bleeding while his right was dislocated. Other than that, his left thigh had an entry wound, as if it had been pierced by a large spike, while his entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. The sight of Fang's fatally injured body, sent chills running down his friends' spines. Snapping back into reality, "W-We need to get him to a hospital, Kaito nii-san!" Miku said to her older brother, which he nodded without a second thought. But before he could reach Fang, Adu Du stopped the blue haired man from doing so.

"He won't make it once you get to the hospital..." the green alien pointed out. "But—" "Other than that, his body's in a critical state right now. Probe and I will take care of him." The box-headed alien interrupted Aoki's sentence and presses a blue button on his watch. Within seconds, a familiar giant white and blue spaceship appeared above the group. "What the..!?" "Computer, take us in." Adu Du ordered his AI assisstant through his communicator and looks up. Before long, a blinding light was shot down onto the group, which disappeared in an instant. After that, the spaceship flew away into the skies. Inside, Probe and Adu Du rushed the critically wounded teen to the Emergency Room. But then, Computer appeared and stopped Miku and her family from entering. "Oi, what are you doing?!" 'I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to enter this room. We need to keep the environment sterile and free of germs, so I hope you understand." The AI told her reason to Meiko.

"But..!" "Rin-chan, Aoki-chan, please." IA spoke up to the blonde girl and blue fairy, and proceeds to make them turn to face her, with her usual blank expression. "Let them do their job..." the white haired girl told them to stay calm. Hesitant, the two had no choice but to obey. "We beg of you, please save Fang-kun's life..!" Miku pleaded to the AI with a sincere bow. 'We'll do everything we can, Miss.' Computer reassures the aqua green twin tailed girl and enters the ER. Without anything else to do, the group waits patiently outside.

A while later, Miku's family and friends had been waiting for almost two hours. This caused them fall asleep in their seats, which won't feel good once they wake up. Just then, the ER door opened and revealed Adu Du and Probe in their surgery attire. "Well everyone..." the green alien started, which startled everyone from their sleep. "A-Adu Du-san..! H-How did it go?" "Is Onii-san gonna be alright?" the younger members of the group erupted with questions regarding to Fang's condition. "We did everything we could, and I'm happy to tell you all that Fang will make it." He told them the good news, which brought immeasurable joy to Fang's friends.

"Arigato... Arigato gozaimasu, Adu Du-san!" Aoki thanked the green alien, hugging him with her tiny fairy arms. "It's unbelievable... Fang-dono looked like he was on the verge of death, but you were able to save him." Gakupo said, amazed at Adu Du's medical profession. "I did, but it wasn't easy though..." the box-headed being pointed out and took out a list. "Fang suffered from a dislocated right arm, a major number of cuts and bruises, a slight amount of blood loss, several bone fractures in his chest area and had an entry wound about the size of a year 2000's Malaysian 50 sen coin on his left thigh." He listed out the injuries Fang had dealt with.

"T-That's quite a lot... When will he recover, Adu Du-san?" Len asks curiously. "I've sedated him, but he'll recover after approximately... 25 hours, starting now." He informed the group, which made them let out shouts of disbelief. "A-A single day..? That's impossible! Having to deal with that much damage would take Fang-kun, at the very least, one month to recover..!" Luka points out logically, which reminded Adu Du something. "Oh, that's right... You humans don't have Healing Liquid." Adu Du whispered to himself. "Healing liquid..?" "That's right! Mister Boss' planet, Ata Tiga, developed a type of liquid that helps heal the body at an accelerated rate. 25ml of the stuff is able to heal a laser shot wound without fail, but since Fang's situation is far worse... We had to put him in the Healing Tank." The former alien invader's robot companion explained the medicine's healing abilities. (AU's Note: If you've watched Dragon Ball Z, you probably already know where this is coming from...)

"Are there any side effects upon an overdose..?" Luka brought up a trivial question. "No... There are no side effects ever recorded since the release of this healing agent, so it should be safe." Adu Du added to confirm the pink haired teacher's question. "In short, Fang-kun's safe from harm?" Kaito asked for a confirmation. "For now, he's resting in the Healing Tank. You guys should rest off too, since it's already near midnight..." "C-Can we go see him..?" Aoki asked for his permission. "Sure... We moved Fang into that room over there." He allowed them, pointing at a door labelled with alien letters and numbers. Hesitantly, the group followed Probe and Adu Du into the room. Just then, a large curtain came into their view. "What's with the curtain..?" Kaito asked the former alien invader, curious at the sight. "Haven't you heard of the word 'privacy'? Seriously..." Len sighed, placing his right palm onto his face.

"Alright, here he is... Are you guys sure you want to see him **now**?" Adu Du requested their confirmation. "Of course... Is something the matter?" Gakupo asked, feeling a bit suspicious about how the alien emphasized the word 'now'. "Here you go, Sleeping Fang..!" Probe yelled without warning, and pulls back the white curtain. But what was revealed, made the female members, excluding Meiko and IA, blush furiously. "AAAH~!" Miku, Luka and Rin screamed in unison. "W-W-Why's Fang nii-san naked, Adu Du-san!?" the young blonde asked frantically.

"W-What are you talking about!? He's wearing underwear..!" he pointed out, trying to clear up their mis-observation. "Then why is he almost naked!?" Luka rephrased the question. "I've already told you, the liquid has to be absorbed through the skin!" "Y-You've said nothing about the patient being naked in the tank!" Miku points out, looking away in embarrassment. "Hmm... I was really looking forward to see him naked, though." "Agreed..." Meiko commented, with IA agreeing to her statements. This earned them disbelieved glances from their own friends. "Meiko-chan, IA-san how could you both say that!?"

Just then, Aoki fluttered towards the tank filled with transparent green liquid. Fang was indeed in a state of unconsciousness, and wearing underwear to be thankful. But what concerned the young fairy, was the fact that the teen looked like he was in pain, slightly twitching as bubbles came out from the oxygen mask strapped onto his face. "Onii-san..." she whispers, as her tiny right hand came to meet with the large glass cylinder. "Ahem. Anyway, this ship has a couple of cabins installed, so you guys are free to sleep in whichever one you want." Probe informed his companions and gave them a small tour around the spaceship.

Once all is said and done, Fang's bandmates and other associates split into separate groups, each consists of three people. Miku's group which consists of Aoki, IA and herself, chose to enter the room labelled 'Cabin 01', while the others chose to follow the latter. Inside, IA had already settled herself in her bed, while Miku shared hers with Aoki since the young fairy wasn't very comfortable sleeping alone on one big bed. "Miku-san..." Aoki called out softly, earning her the aqua green haired girl's attention. "What is it, Aoki-chan?" "The truth is... This happened to Onii-san all because of me." The 15cm tall fairy blamed herself, which surprised Miku a little. "What do you mean by that..?" "During our trip to my original home... My sister appeared and attacked both of us." Aoki then began telling Miku what had actually happened while they were gone. Every last bit of detail that she remembers, were all mentioned in her explanation.

"And before I knew it... Merli nee-chan struck me really hard, until I passed out. And the only thing I can assume is that, Onii-san was the one who saved me before the debris crushed the both of us." She finishes her explanation and covers her face using the bed's sheet. "It's my fault... Onii-san almost died because of me." Aoki kept blaming herself, sobbing from the sheer guilt she is currently experiencing. For a moment, Miku was at a loss for words. She was thinking of how rough Aoki's current situation is. Having an older brother figure nearly killed, and her one family member taken away by some shady alien invader. Thinking about it, Miku couldn't bear the thought of herself being in a similar situation as her fairy companion. So, she responds by patting Aoki's small head with her right index finger. "It's not you or your sister's fault, Aoki-chan..." the long, aqua green haired girl started.

"Do you honestly believe that she would attack her own cute little sister..?" Miku asked the young fairy, which reminded Aoki of something. 'It's alright, Aoki-chan... I won't let them get to you and that's a promise!' Merli's voice sounded of in her mind, making the blue fairy feel confident. "No, she wouldn't... Merli nee-chan said that she'd protect me no matter what, and that's a promise." She answered Miku's question, confident that her sister wasn't doing all of this on her own volition. "That's good... Now, do you still think it's your fault?" Miku asked for a confirmation.

"N-No... The fault lies with Onii-san's enemy..!" Aoki answered, earning a smile from Miku. "Ano, Miku-san..." someone called her from behind, making Miku turn her head to the opposite direction of Aoki. "Ah, what is it IA-chan?" "I'm happy that you got Aoki-chan's confidence back, but could you please keep it down?" the white haired girl advised her to be a bit more silent, pulling off one of her usual blank expressions with her eyes closed. "Oh, gomen'nasai... Alright Aoki-chan, it's time for us to get some sleep now—" "Ne, Miku-san..? Where did you leave Hachune-chan?" the young fairy cut her off.

"Hachune..? Oh, you mean you and Fang-kun's new house pet? She's in my phone, sleeping." The aqua green haired diva replied, showing the young fairy her phone, with a small emoticon sleeping in it. "Oh... Oyasumi, Hachune-chan." She bade the entity goodnight, plants a kiss on Miku's phone screen and pulls the bed sheet over herself. "Oyasuminasai, Miku-san..." "Mm, oyasumi Aoki-chan." Miku replied, closing her eyes as she drifts off into dream world. But in the other room, the right hand fingers of the heavily injured and unconscious teen, began to twitch.

The next day, Friday morning,

Around 7 o'clock in the morning, Aoki was the first to wake up from her slumber, yawning tiredly while stretching both her arms out. She lazily rubs her closed eyes, trying to rid them of the sleepiness. "Mm~ what time is it..?" she asked herself and turned to look at the wall clock. Just then, the young fairy heard faint footsteps coming from outside her cabin. Curious, the blue haired fairy stood up from her sitting position and fluttered over to the door. She then peers out into the corridor, not sure if she wants to get spotted by the maker of the said sounds.

Thankfully, no one was in sight. "Um, hello..? Is anyone there?" she called out softly, and flutters into the corridor. She turns her view to her left and saw nothing, but on her right, something caught Aoki's attention. She saw something limping into a particular room, but wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or not. Building up the courage, she moves forward and approaches a room, with the door labelled 'Loading Bay'. As she presses the button that opens the said door, Aoki immediately identifies the mystery figure with surprised eyes. "Onii-san..?" she whispers, tears filling up her eyes. Casually, the spectacle-wearing teen turned to face the young fairy and greets her. "Ah, ohayo Aoki... I didn't think you'd wake up this earl—" before he could finish, the 15cm tall blue haired fairy fluttered towards him and proceeds to wrap her small arms around his left shoulder, trying to hug him.

"You're okay... I was so worried, that the time we got to you and you weren't awake..." the small being said to him, which the teenage boy responds by placing his right hand over Aoki's tiny figure. "I never go down easy, so I'm not going anywhere just yet..." he said jokingly and parted from Aoki's small hug. "Are you really okay, Onii-san? Adu Du-san said that you needed at least another few hours to rest..." she pointed out to her 'big brother'. "I was planning on doing that, but then my promise to you just came to my mind... I can't just let a girl wait for her big sister to come back forever." He responded in an upbeat tone, but then a sudden pain struck his entire body, causing him to collapse onto his knees.

"Onii-san..! Please, you need to let body rest!" the small fairy pleaded to him. "No... Not until I rescue your sister." He refused and struggles to stand back up. Once he did, the teen walked towards a nearby panel and presses a red button. Before long, the loading bay entrance opened and lets a strong amount of wind rush into the said room. This nearly made Aoki went flying backwards, but she tried her best to stifle the force of the wind. And without a second thought, the spectacle-wearing teen pushes forward. That was, until Aoki blocked his path.

"If that's your decision, then take me with you..!" the young fairy said to him, making Fang shake his head. "No, you're staying here... You nearly got crushed yesterday, and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." "Merli nee-chan is my sister..! If anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself... Please understand, Onii-san!" Aoki ignored Fang's direct order, insistent that he should take her with him. But the display that was presented before him, somehow reminded him of someone. A momentary figure of someone he used to know flashed within his memory, causing him to grin empathetically.

Around the same time, Adu Du had just came out of the showers wearing a light blue bath robe, flexing his left arm out while his right hand held a glass of water. "Hmm, I wonder how Fang's doing..." the box-headed alien wondered as he drank his glass of water and went to check the 'Recovery Room', where Fang was supposed to be in. But the moment he opened the door, he immediately spews his drink like a fountain. "W-Where the hell did he go!?" Adu Du asked himself in disbelief as he rushed into the said room. Just then, a loud alarm sounded off within the spaceship, awaking Miku and the others who were still asleep. "Computer, what's going on?" 'Someone appears to have opened the entrance to the Loading Bay, sir.' The on-board AI informed her master, showing him the security camera feed to the designated location. "The Loading Bay— Is he insane!?" Adu Du yelled out as soon as he caught a small glimpse of a figure standing near the entrance.

Back again, "Ha... I guess there's no way around it. Let's go..!" Fang surrendered nonchalantly and beckons her to enter his inner jacket pocket. Nodding confidently, the young fairy fluttered towards and makes herself comfortable. "We're coming, Merli nee-chan..." she whispered to herself, but Fang was able to hear her despite the wind rushing into the room. Before long, the teen conjures 'Shadow Eagle' and boards it without a second thought. But then, the Loading Bay door opened and revealed the box-headed alien, still in his bathroom attire. "Fang, wait—" Adu Du called out, but it was already too late. The both of them had took off before the alien could even finish his sentence. "You haven't full-recovered yet..." he finished, checking back on Fang's previous vitals, the moment before he left the Healing Tank. 'He's only been in there for 8 whole hours. Sure, most of the less fatal injuries healed... But the deeper and fatal ones haven't fully regenerated yet.' He made an inference, and then hits the metal wall beside him. "Damn it, what is he trying to prove!?" Adu Du yelled to himself.

Meanwhile, at Ejo Jo's spaceship, within the red spaceship, Ejo Jo was working on LDR, trying to make modifications to his latest creation. The fairy inside the machine, Merli, on the other hand had something lingering at the back her mind. So without a second thought, 'Master, may I ask you something?' she requested the green alien's permission.

"What is it?" he replied blankly, too busy working on the modifications. 'Who is Aoki Lapis..? Is she... really my sister?' the black haired fairy asked, speaking using the microphone positioned in front of her face within the combat robot. "No, she is not. Anyone associated with the 'Shadow Manipulator' is my enemy... It was obviously a blatant lie." The prosthetic armed alien invader answered her question and tigthened the bolts on LDR's left knee. Hearing this made the dark skinned fairy think back on the incident that happened yesterday, the day Aoki confronted her. 'Onee-chan, please stop..!' the blue haired fairy's voice resonated within her memories. 'Don't you recognize me!? It's your little sister, Aoki Lapis!' "Ugh..!" Without warning, the elder fairy's head started aching heavily, as a quick flash of Aoki's face appeared in her mind. "What's wrong..?"

'I-It's nothing... Forgive me for worrying you, Master.' She apologized, bowing her head in response. "A-Anyway, what are you putting into the top part of the suit?" she changed the subject. But before Ejo Jo could reply, a loud boom was heard outside of the spaceship, which was followed by the sound of a warning siren. "Computer, what's going on?" 'Sir, it appears you have a visitor waiting impatiently outside...' the on-board AI informed its master and showed him a camera feed from outside. Within the camera's view, Ejo Jo immediately identifies the threat. "How many times do I have to kill that brat!? LDR, deal with the target this instant!" Ejo Jo ordered his combat robot. "As you wish, Master." Merli replied obediently and went to the nearest exit. Meanwhile, outside of the spaceship,

Fang was flying up above his enemy's headquarters, trying to draw out Aoki's elder sister. "Are you sure this will work?" the young fairy asked with a doubtful tone. Before Fang could answer, a familiar figure flew out of said spaceship. It was Merli, now with new modifications added to her arsenal. "Does that answer your question?" Fang manages to let out and lands on top of the red spaceship. "I thought I've already gotten rid of you." The elder fairy pointed out to him. "Well, what can I say..? I'm not so easy to kill." The spectacle-wearing teen replied mockingly and entered his battle stance. And then, Aoki stuck her head out from his jacket, wanting to speak with her sister. "Onee-chan, please stop this..! We can set you free from the enemy! Please, just let us help you." The blue haired fairy pleaded to her elder sister, but she didn't listen and readied several heat-seeking missiles on the combat robot's shoulders.

"She tried to warn you..." Fang said to his opponent and dashed towards the mechanized fairy. On the way, the fairy responds by firing missiles and laser beams at the teen, wanting to make sure he would get killed quicker that way. "What's the plan?" "First, we have to get your sister out of that suit! 'Shadow Polar Bear'..!" the spectacle-wearing teen replied and conjured his shadow beast. "Tear her to shreds..!" he ordered the shadow beast, which it replied with a roar. "Onii-san!" the young fairy yelled at him, not realizing what he'd just said. Thinking about it, "O-Oh... I mean, t-tear that suit off of Aoki's sister!" the male teen rephrased his sentence. With all its might, the black polar bear lashed at LDR using its sharp claws. The fairy within the combat robot could not dodge the shadow beast's powerful yet swift attacks. During the process as well, the small glass window that was situated at the combat robot's chest area got smashed to pieces, so Merli decided to fly away as the best course of action. "Damn it, I almost had her..." Fang said to himself, slightly angered. "I didn't know you could conjure such a creature, Onii-san." Aoki said to the 'Shadow Manipulator', surprised to see a new shadow beast.

"Surprised..? It's an old trick that I learned when I was in 5th grade." Fang explained to his 'younger sister'. "In fact, that's not the only thing I've gained since 5th grade. 'Shadow Garuda Fusion'..!" the spectacle-wearing teen shouted and transformed into his 'Shadow Garuda' form. "Waah~" Aoki exclaimed in amazement. "Take this, 'Shadow Strike'..!" Fang shouts loudly and fired a powerful attack using his shadow. Within the spaceship, Ejo Jo is seen gaping in disbelief. "W-What is the meaning of this?! Where did he learn to fuse himself with his shadow beast?" the box-headed alien invader asked in a confused tone. 'I'm running a scan on the Power Watch right now, sir.' The on-board AI informed its captain and began calculating. It only took several seconds before Computer gained enough information. 'Sir, it seems the 'Shadow Manipulation' Power Watch has gained an upgrade somewhere in the past.'

"An upgrade..? Since when?!" 'According to the records, Bora Ra of the legendary power sphere huntsmen group Tengkotak, has disappeared around 3 years ago. The cause of his disappearance is unknown, but his last known coordinates was here on Earth... We can only assume that it was by this time, Boboiboy and his friends acquired the upgrade.' The AI informed the alien invader. Hearing this made Ejo Jo grit his teeth in anger. "These brats are just getting more and more annoying than ever..! Computer, send out 2 P.E.T.A.I.s now!" 'Command acknowledged...'

Back to the the three individuals, Merli was still flyng up above in the air, while Fang and Aoki were both back on the ground. Even worse, the male teen even started to sweat and breathe heavily. "Onii-san, what's wrong..?" "Ha... I didn't say this earlier, but 'Shadow Fusion' consumes more power than an ordinary 'Shadow Puppet'. I need to use it sparingly, otherwise I'll just be wasting energy..." he explained the disadvantages of 'Shadow Fusion'. "Before this, I could hold out for as long as I want. But now..." "You're like this because of what happened yesterday..!" Aoki finally realized the cause. "We need something to make her remember her real self... Any ideas?" Fang asked the blue haired fairy, making Aoki hum suggestively. Before the young fairy could answer, the combat robots that Ejo Jo sent out finally appeared before them.

"Ugh, great... More company to keep us busy." The otherworldly teen whispered to himself and enters his battle stance. Just then, something immediately came to Aoki's mind. "I got it..! When we were little, our Mother used to sing us this one song. If I sing it, maybe it'll jog her memory..." the young fairy told the teenager her idea. "That could work, but..." Fang trailed off his sentence and turned towards his opponents. "We have to get past those two washing machines first..." "Don't worry, I have a plan for that too..!" Aoki reassures him and whispers her plan into Fang's left ear. Seeing them holding a conversation in the middle of a fight irritated the black haired fairy. "Grr..! Both of you, destroy them!" Merli ordered the two P.E.T.A.I.s, which they obeyed with no hesitation.

"Are you sure you can do that?" "Just do it when I give you the signal, Onii-san." Aoki replied and drops into Fang's inner jacket pocket. "Alright, here we go! 'Shadow Bear Fusion'..!" the spectacle-wearing teen shouted and conjured parts of the said shadow beast's body onto his, appearing as if he wore them like a type of body armor. After that, proceeds to brawl with the two combat-ready robots."Another fusion..?" the dark-skinned fairy whispered to herself, but then heard the comm link buzzing. 'Destroy him at once..!' "Affirmative." Merli replied back and went to join her robot allies. While the teen tried to hold them, Aoki caught a small glance of her sister coming straight for them. "Onii-san, she's getting closer..! Get ready!" "Right now..?" Fang replied in an unsure tone, trying to fend off against the two combat robots that were overpowering him. "She's getting closer!" Aoki urged him, causing a vein to appear on his left temple.

"Alright already!" he shouts out of anger and slams the two P.E.T. against each other, right before dragging their heads against the metal ground and slamming them against each other one more time. Without a second to lose, Fang reached into his pocket and assumed the position of a baseball pitcher. "Go get 'em, Aoki..!" the spectacle-wearing teen shouted and threw the young blue fairy at Merli with all his might. "Ah..!" "Onee-chan, here I come~!" Aoki screamed, bracing herself for impact as she closes her eyes, fluttering her wings as she zips through the air and towards her sister. "'Improvised Special Attack: Aoki Headbutt'..!" she yelled out loudly as her tiny body enters the small location where Merli was situated at. Instantly, her head made contact with the purple fairy's abdomen and caused Merli to cough out some saliva.

The pain around Merli's stomach region was so unbearable, it made her cough a couple of times. Aoki on the other hand just held her head with both her hands and yelled out in pain like a child. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..! That hurts too much! Guh..!" she murmured in pain. While Aoki was busy rubbing her aching head, "That... was your plan? To headbutt me so hard, that I would get incapacitated by it? Ugh..." Merli asked, cringing as the pain still lingered in her abdomen. "Inca-what..? I don't know what that word means, but I guess it was part of my plan." The young fairy replied and stood back up. "Also, that's not the only reason why I came... Onee-chan, I need you to listen to what I have to say." "Forget it..! The Master already told me that you're not my sister, so just give it up." Merli snarled at her. "Okay... Then, I'll just sing it to you." She replied and breathed in and out to ready herself. Before long,

Clear

Naze watashi wa umareta no? Unmei o shinjitai yo  
Nani hitotsu mada shiranai kono sekai  
Nee kimi wa doko ni iru no? Aitai dakishimetai yo  
Dakara watashi wa utau yo kono koe de zutto

Inori wa ima, kaze ni natte daichi o meguru  
Kibou to ai no, haha naru umi wa hajimari o tsugeru

Aoku sunda kono chikyuu no subete ni yorokobi to  
Shiawase o hakobu koto sotto mune ni chikau yo

Naze watashi wa umareta no? Shinjitsu o mitsuketai yo  
Nani hitotsu mada shiranai kono sekai  
Nee kimi wa doko ni iru no? Oshiete umareta imi o  
Dakara watashi wa utau yoko no koe de zutto

As Aoki sang the song her mother used to sing, Merli's mind started to become blank. 'Wait, what's going on..? Where have I heard this song before?' she asked herself in thought. Then, bits of images began to appear in her mind, which confused her even further. "What..? What are these?" Merli asked herself another question and continued to listen to Aoki's singing. At Ejo Jo's location, 'Sir, it appears that the fairy's sister has infiltrated LDR. The fairy is starting to regain back her memories at a fast pace...' "No, this isn't supposed to happen..!" the green box-headed alien said in anger and turns on the microphone. "P.E.T.A.I.s, ignore the 'Shadow Manipulator' and get rid of the blue fairy within LDR. Now!" he requested both his minions.

Hearing his command, the eyes of both the combat robot pair glowed in reply and turned towards the immobile battle suit. "Tch... Never turn your back towards the enemy!" Fang shouts out to them, tackles one of the P.E.T.A.I.s down onto the floor and rips off its head, making it immobile. "Heh, you wanna get to them... You gotta get passed me first." He challenges the black combat robot and charges forward.

Naze watashi ga utau to, kimi wa namida o nagasu no?  
Watashi ni wa mada wakaranai  
Ai no imi ga...

Nee koe o kikasete yo? Kimi no koto o shiritai no  
Konna ni mo setsunai kore ga kanjou  
Koe ga karete dasenai no? Demo ongaku ga suki nanda ne  
Kimi to watashi wa futari de hitotsuda ne

Shiawase o inoru hikari, kagayaki o negau mirai  
Seiji tsude junsuina sono ganzashi  
Kimi dake no yasashii egao, dare yori mo aishiteru yo  
Dakara watashi wa utau yo kono koe de zutto

Kimi ga kureta merodi...

After she finishes singing, Aoki breathed in and out for a brief moment and stared into her sister's eyes. 'I... I get it now, this girl...' "D-Do you remember now, Onee-chan? The song Okasan used to sing us to sleep..?" Aoki asked her with a hopeful expression. For a a while, the black haired fairy didn't reply as she was still processing what had just appeared in her mind. Not hearing her answer made Aoki lose hope, so she decides to leave. But then, "Wait..." Merli's voice spoke up, making the young fairy quickly turn around. "Are you really going to leave me behind... Aoki?" she asked, Merli's eyes streaming with tears. Seeing this, Aoki quickly went to her sister's side and hugs her tightly. "Are you okay..? Did anything bad happened while I was away?" the elder fairy asked her while crying.

The blue fairy didn't reply, and only proceeds to hug her older sister even tighter. "Welcome back, Onee-chan..." she whispered softly and rubbed off of her face. "I'm gonna get you out of here, so just wait..!" Aoki's voice tone changed as she began to try and free her elder sister. "It's no use, Aoki... Only that box-headed freak can take these binds off. For the time being, I'm stuck like this." "But—" before Aoki could finish, both sisters heard Fang screaming in pain and immediately turned their attention towards the teenager. "Onii-san..!" the young fairy cried out of concern. All of a sudden, the machine Aoki and Merli were in began to move. "Aoki, hold on to something... Things are gonna get bumpy." The dark skinned fairy advises her and aimed the suit's laser cannon at both of them. "O-Onee-chan, you'll hit him..!" "Don't worry... That green freak improved the aiming system. Hitting that robot is no problem..." she reassures her younger sister and fires the weapon without hesitating.

Like she said, the laser beam direct hits the black combat robot and sends it flying several meters away from Fang. After being freed, Fang turned towards the mechanized fairy behind him and gave her a thumbs up, breathing heavily. "I guess that means Aoki manage to snap her out of—" "AAHH!" before Fang could end his sentence, a loud scream was heard coming from Aoki's location. "Aoki..!" he yelled out of worry and ran into the direction of the battle suit. Inside, Merli is seen being electrocuted with large amounts of electricity. "Onee-chan..!" "Aoki, what's going on?!" Fang's face immediately appeared outside the entrance. 'Did you really think I wouldn't have seen this coming..? This suit was built with a fail-safe just for you...' Ejo Jo's voice suddenly resonated within the armor. 'Once the power source of the armor goes out, the suit will recharge the power source with 200v of electricity. I might not be able to kill that brat, but at least your death would suffice my satisfaction...' he explained and began to laugh sinisterly.

In an attempt to help, Fang reached into the mechanical suit and tried to free the young fairy's elder sister. However, the electrical current was so strong, it made the spectacle-wearing teen quickly retract his hand right after making contact. 'Might as well ditch the effort... She will die in less than a minute.' "No... No, no, no..!" Ejo Jo advised him, making Fang's blood boil immediately. "That's the difference between me and you, pal... You're just a cruel, heartless, inhuman person! While I, am the opposite of all those. 'Shadow Claw'..!" Fang shouted and forms a protective shadow layer around his right hand. Without further delay, he sticks his hand into the mech-suit and grabs hold of Merli's small body. With all his remaining strength, Fang pulled the black haired fairy out from the mech-suit, with Aoki following suite.

For several seconds, the spectacle-wearing teen twitch non-stop since his body was practically surging with excess electricity. "Onii-san, did you save her?! Please tell you did..!" the young blue haired fairy asked impatiently in concern. "I-I-It's okay now, A-Aoki... S-S-See, your s-s-sister's safe." He answered in a shaky voice and revealed Merli in his hands, out cold. Seeing her elder sister safe made Aoki sigh in relief, and shed a bit of tears as well. "Thank goodness—" before she could end her sentence, several laser shots were fired at the both of them. This caused the both of them to take cover behind Merli's mech-suit. It turned out that Ejo Jo activated the ship's security defense system, which put the three individuals in a tight spot. "You will not get away this time, you brat..!" Ejo Jo shouted through the microphone, focusing all of the laser canons at Fang's location.

"Onii-san, what do we do..? We're trapped!" the blue fairy pointed out, but the spectacle-wearing teen only smirked in response. "One last... trick." "Eh..?" he let out in a weak voice, which confused her. "Do you trust me... Aoki?" Fang asked the young fairy, looking as if he could pass out at any given moment. With little option at hand, Aoki responds with a hesitant nod. "Good..." he said to her and readies himself. Without warning, the black haired teenager immediately ran to the side of the spaceship and jumps off the edge. "What the..?" "AAAAHH~!" Aoki's voice echoed through the air, as the three of them began to free falling to their impending doom. "Why did you do this, Onii-san..?!" Aoki yelled out of fear, but Fang couldn't hear her over the sound of air rushing through both his ears. '3... 2... 1...' As if on cue, Adu Du's spaceship quickly appeared out of nowhere and immediately catches the falling individuals with the tractor beam. "Huh, Adu Du..?"

"Computer, fire the homing missiles..!" 'Yes, sir!' the on-board AI replied and started to take aim. With precision accuracy, the missiles were fired at Ejo Jo's ship and managed to destroy one of its engines. 'Sir, they've destroyed one of our main engines. We're losing altitude at a very fast pace.' Ejo Jo computer assistant informed him, making a vein appear on his forehead. He then began to lash out in rage and spout curses at his enemies. "Damn you, Adu Du..!" he shouted in anger, although no one was able to hear it on the other ship. "Everyone, get Fang and any other injured people to the Medical Bay." Adu Du ordered his Earthling companions. "Roger that..!" "Computer, fire a small EMP grenade at the enemy ship to slow them down!" the short box-headed alien ordered, making a saluting emoticon appear on the monitor. Before long, a small object was shot out from Adu Du's spaceship and landed right on top of Ejo Jo's windshield. Seconds later, the device sent out a large pulse of electromagnetic energy, short-circuiting the ship's power source. "No..!" "See you never, Jo!" Adu Du bid farewell and sped away from the site, with Ejo Jo yelling in anger.

Hours later,

In one of Adu Du's spaceship cabins, the elder fairy is seen resting in one of the beds, sleeping peacefully. Moments later, the dark skinned fairy's eyes fluttered open as she let out a soft groan. "Uh... Agh, my head." She whimpered in pain, massaging her temples using her tiny thumbs. After the pain subsided, Merli immediately takes a good look at her new surroundings. "Where am I now..?" she asked herself confusedly. The room was filled with nothing, but a bedside table, a small potted plant on top of it and another bed across from her's.

Beside her, Merli sees her younger sister sitting against the enormous pillow she was resting on, asleep. "A-Aoki— Agh!" her head suddenly started to ache heavily, interrupting her sentence. "Eh..? Ah, Onee-chan you're awake!" the blue haired fairy awoke from her unconscious state and immediately rushes to her side. "Are you feeling any better, Onee-chan? Is your head okay? Do you still remember my name..?" Aoki kept bombarding the weak elder fairy with questions. "S-Slow down, Aoki... I can't answer all of them if you're talking so fast." The black haired fairy advised her sister to calm down, with the blue hair nodding understandingly. "G-Gomen'nasai, it's just that... I'm so happy to see you finally awake, Onee-chan." The young fairy explained to her elder sister and immediately hugs her. Without a second thought, Merli returned the hug while stroking her sister's hair.

"Aoki, where are we and what happened after I passed out?" Merli proceeded to ask, breaking away from their tender embrace. "Right now we're in Adu Du-san's spaceship. After you passed out, he came to rescue the three of us and Onii-san's friends immediately sent the both of you to the medicine room..." "'Onii-san'..? Are you talking about that four-eyed human who was with you?" the elder fairy asked out of suspicion, and earned a hesitant nod from Aoki. "And since when did you start calling this person 'Onii-san'?" Merli asked another question with an unimpressed expression, not liking the fact that her younger sister is calling a random stranger her 'big brother'. "O-Onee-chan, that's not the issue right now..." Aoki pointed out, looking away from her sister with both her cheeks becoming slightly red.

After a short moment of silence, Merli sighs in a moderate manner and laid her head back against the enormous pillow. "So, where is he now..?" the dark-skinned fairy proceeded to ask without hesitating. "Ah... O-Onii-san is resting in the Healing Tank right now. He fell unconscious the moment Adu Du-san rescued us, but he also said that Onii-san would wake up by tomorrow... All we can do is wait." Aoki replied to her sister's question. Hearing her answer, Merli sighs once again as she closes her eyes. 'I guess I was gone long enough for her to form some kind of... bond with that guy.' She began to think to herself. 'If we leave, Aoki'll probably feel really bad about it... Plus, he helped her save me from that box-headed creep. So, I guess the mature thing to do is...' the purple fairy stops her train of thoughts, as her eyes flutter open with suggestion in mind. "What's the plan, Aoki..?" "Eh?"

"Since I've, ironically, destroyed our one and only home... The both of us have no place to go. Any ideas on where we could stay?" she asked her dear young sister. Hearing this from Merli's own mouth came as a bit of a surprise to Aoki, but the blue haired fairy had already thought of a reply. "Ah, we can stay at Onii-san's place..! If I talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll allow it." The blue fairy said to her sister with a confident expression, which made Merli crack a small smile. 'I still don't trust humans. But if Aoki trusts him...' her sentence in mind trailed off, making a small smile appear on her lips. "… Maybe I'll make an exception." She continued her sentence, confusing Aoki once she heard her say it. "Huh, what do you mean..?" "Aha, it's nothing." Merli dodged the questions, leaving the young blue fairy to figure it out for herself.

**To be continued...**

**Hey, Reader-san..! Once again, I had to leave it off here, 'coz this chapter has went on long enough. Now then, did you like this chapter? If you do, leave a Review below and please point out any mistakes that I have made in spelling and/or in grammar. Again, I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner... The 'Writer's Block' should not exist in the first place. But I do hope you, who are reading this, are sticking to me like skin to a human body. Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed my story... Laters!**

**-Makai Oni-**


	22. Progression status ?

_**Previously:**_

**Hey, Reader-san..! Once again, I had to leave it off here, 'coz this chapter has went on long enough. Now then, did you like this chapter? If you do, leave a Review below and please point out any mistakes that I have made in spelling and/or in grammar. So far, I'm having a blast with this and, not to spoil or anything, but I just might do another fanfic of an animated series that everyone might enjoy. I'll give you a hint, it starts with the letter 'R' and ends with 'Y'... I don't know when I'll be posting this new one, but I promise that it'll happen eventually.**

**Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed my story... Laters!**

**-Makai Oni-**

_**And now, for an update that will disappoint...**_

**GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! It's already been several months since I last uploaded the latest chapter of "If We Actually Met", but I can't think up of anything for the next chapter! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY IMAGINATION STATION?! HOW DID ALL MY IDEAS DISAPPEAR ALL OF A SUDDEN? And I'm not even exaggerating here! I, literally, have no clue on how to continue on with IWAM!**

**I've asked so many people for advice on how to come up with new ideas, but none of them were any help... I was about to consider cancelling IWAM, but I don't know if I should do just that. I just... Ugh, I just wish my brain would just come up with something doable. Not only have I watched the newest season of Boboiboy, but I've also got to download new Vocaloid and Japanese songs. However nothing came into the attic though... Please just be patient for the time being. (No offense, but I'm just imagining you guys are super pissed because of the long delays...)**

**Anyway, I'm just here to say I'm sorry for not uploading more chapters. I just need some time to think about stuff... A third year in college can do things to you, even deteriorate your imagination. -Makai Oni-**


End file.
